Danny Phantom: The Video Game
by Scarface Montana
Summary: Plasmius plans to collect 25 ancient gemstones and use them to alter reality. Can Danny and his friends save the day or will the fruit loop finally triumph. Don't ask me, I'm just sitting back and watching. Note: This story is written similar to a video game walkthrough with dialogue accompanied by how to play the game. This is not a real video game and it never will be. Please R
1. Intro

Danny Phantom: The Video Game

Characters:

Danny Fenton/ Phantom: Protagonist. Goal is to stop Plasmius from collecting all 25 gems and harnessing them energy to alter reality and recreate it in his own image. Is the leader of the gang and tends to be resilient. Quick attack- punch, standard attack- ectoblast, strong attack- Phantom Freeze, special attack- Ghostly Wail

Eddie Cipriani/ Shady: The silent dueteragonist. Keeps calm at all time, Never speaks and only utters a quiet "Oh!" when injured or killed and only communicates via sign language and written notes. Shady is a psychopath and the most violent of the group and will not hesitate to kill. Quick attack- Crash Spin, standard attack- ectoblast, strong attack- pyrokenesis, Special attack- Lightning bolt attack

Danielle "Dani" Fenton/ Phantom: The Tritagonist. Is the quickest and most agile of the halfa trio. Danielle Fenton/ Dani Phantom: Quick attack- roundhouse kick, standard attack- ectoblast, strong attack- explosive ecto energy ball, special attack- cryokinesis

Jazz Fenton: Danny's sister. She is slightly bossy and slightly narcissistic. At time shows sign of ghost envy, but is incredibly witty. Quick attack- roundhouse kick, standard attack- ecto laser wristwatch, strong attack- Fenton Thermos, special attack- Ghost Gauntlets

Sam Manson: Danny's girlfriend. Is aggressive and slightly similar to Eddie, isn't afraid to use violence. Quick attack- drop kick, weapon attack- ecto laser wristwatch, strong attack- Fenton Thermos, special attack- plant vine attack

McKenzie Scott: Eddie's girlfriend, she is feisty and has a little bit of the rebellious attitude of Eddie. Quick attack- leg sweep, standard attack- ecto laser wristwatch, strong attack- Fenton Thermos, special attack- knife throw

Tucker Foley: The cowardly techno geek of Team Phantom. Can be used to hack into technological security systems to open doors. Quick attack- punch, standard attack- ecto laser wristwatch, strong attack-Fenton Thermos, special attack- PDA Stun Gun

Vlad Masters/ Vlad Plasmius: The main antagonist of the game. Is angry about the events of the former story. Plots to collect all 25 gemstones and harness their energy so he can rebuild reality in his own image. As revenge on Team Phantom, he puts them in a gauntlet against several powerful ghosts as a diversion.

*Opening cutscene*

Camera zooms in on Plasmius' new underground lab. Plasmius is pacing his lab, still seething with anger from his previous defeat at the hands of Danny Phantom and his new sidekick Eddie Cipriani/ Shady. The fruit loop was muttering to himself angrily.

Vlad: They foil my plans for world domination, destroy my satellite, abandon me in space, scar me, destroy my mansion, and leave me for dead in the flaming explosion. Team Phantom shall pay for this! I'm going to put them through a gauntlet of the most powerful ghosts ever seen. Prepare Daniel and friends to face my wrath! *maniacal laughter*

*Cat meows*

Vlad: Coming Maddie

2 weeks later

Ever since rescuing Sam and McKenzie from Plasmius, Danny and Shady were increasingly paranoid. They followed them around almost everywhere. The two were rightfully paranoid. Sam and McKenzie both still had scars and burns from Vlad's torture. Shady had wanted to finish off the fruit loop, but was dissuaded by Danny.

Sam: Danny Eddie, look. We know you're worried about us, but we're just fine. We can take care of ourselves.

Danny: That's what you said and look what happened.

McKenzie: There's no chance of that ever happening again so you guys can relax.

Eddie (sign language): We don't know that. Vlad's body was never recovered from the rubble. But we wouldn't have to worry about that if somebody had light the fruity fruit loop on fire and send his ass to hell.

Danny: For the last time, violence wouldn't have solved anything.

Eddie: I'm from Vice City; I've learned anything can be solved by violence. If you had a problem with someone, you capped them.

*Dani, Jazz, and Tucker are sitting back watching the four of them arguing*

Dani: How long do you think this'll last?

Jazz: 20 minutes

Tucker: 1 and a half hour

*A sudden portal opens and Plasmius emerges, laughing evilly*

Danny: Plasmius! What the fuck are you doing here?

*Danny and Eddie transform into their alter egos and pushed Sam and McKenzie out of the way.*

Plasmius: Eh world domination, revenge, fuck your mom, the usual.

Danny: First, ew; second, what crazy fucked up scheme have you come up with this time?

*Plasmius pulls out a green gemstone*

Plasmius: Shortly after my previous defeat, I took refuge in the Ghost Zone. A couple of black market dealers revealed to me a unique gem. It is one of 25 elemental gems. Although already incredibly powerful individually, when all 25 gems are used they unleash such a massive amount of power that the user can alter reality. The only problem is the gems are scattered throughout time and alternate realities.

Danny: And you told us this why? You know we're going to try and stop you.

Plasmius: Don't worry, I came prepared. I put a $50,000 bounty on you for anyone, human or ghost that can eliminate you.

*Shady rolls his eyes*

Plasmius: Why are you rolling your eyes? Do you not take my threat into consideration? Do you not fear for your life?

Shady (sign language): You're a billionaire and you only put $50,000 hit on us, fucking amateur.

Danny: Shady, shut the fuck up.

Shady: I'm not even speaking

Plasmius: Fine, I'll make a call and make it $100,000

Shady (sign language): $100,000? What a cheapskate!

Plasmius: Fine, $500,000. *Makes a phone call and bumps the hit up

Danny: It doesn't matter how much money you put on our head, they can't stop us.

Plasmius: I know, but they'll slow you down long enough! Too-da-loo motherfuckaaaaaassssss! *Disappears into portal.*

Shady turns to Danny

Shady (sign language): See what happens when you don't kill the fruit loop? I wanted to send him on a one way trip to Hell, but you said no. That's what I get for taking orders from a halfa who wears a jumpsuit.

Danny: Well your attitude just got a half million dollar hit on our heads.

Jazz: Will you two quit arguing?! Why don't we start figuring out a way to stop Vlad again.

Dani: Yeah, besides what's the best the fruit loop could hire?

*Box Ghost appears*

Box Ghost: Beware, I am the Box Ghost!

Danny: Really? Vlad picked you?

Box Ghost: Silence puny one!

*Danny tries to leave, but Box Ghost blocks his path.*

Box Ghost: You shall not pass!

Dani: What's gonna stop us?

Box Ghost *pulls out TNT Box*: I Have THE POWER!

Eddie *using sign language*: Who is this clown?

Danny: I'll explain later, right now let's take care of this guy.

(Boss Fight #1, Box Ghost)

Box Ghost has 3 hit points. His first wave of attack will be consistently launching wooden boxes at you. It is recommended you use Dani as she can easily dodge attacks. When Box Ghost stops to catch his breath, simply use a quick attack. His second wave of attack will consist of his first wave of attack followed by making flaming boxes fall from the sky. Again, wait for him to catch his breath and use a quick attack. In Box Ghost's third attack, he will combine his first two attacks in addition to throwing TNT Boxes at the player with a 3 second countdown. Do not run into these as they cause instant death. Hit him for the final time and use either Sam, Tucker, or Mckenzie to suck him into the Fenton Thermos.

Post-Battle cutscene:

Danny: If these are the clowns Plasmius hired, this should be a piece of cake.

Eddie (sign: If that's the case then I'm going to waste Plasmius for wasting my time)

Danny: Haha, same here Eddie

Dani: Yeah, but now we have to stop Plasmius from collecting all 25 gems.

Danny: And I know just who can help us, come on let's go.

Tucker: Who?

Danny: Clockwork, he must know where the gems are located.

End of Level


	2. Levels 2

Level 2

*Team Phantom arrives at Clockwork's lair*

Clockwork: Ah, just in time. I've been expecting you.

Danny: Great, we really need your help in…

Clockwork: In finding the rest of the elemental power gems before Plasmius.

Eddie (in sign language): Danny, who is this guy?

Clockwork: I am Clockwork, master of all time. I know everything about the past, everything about the present, and everything about the future.

Danny: Listen Clockwork…

Clockwork: In present time, it is too late to stop Plasmius. However, what I can do is send you throughout time to collect the gems.

Tucker: But what happens if we die?

Clockwork: Then you shall be sent back in time before your death. But first, you each must go through several deaths do you can further understand.

Next cutscene: characters encounter many deaths including:

Life bar being completely depleted

Drowning

Being incinerated

Running into TNT boxes and exploding

Falling into bottomless pit

Electrocution

Being eaten by shark (underwater level only)

Character regular death animations

Danny: reverts to human state and becomes motionless

Eddie: reverts to human form, Falls forward face first, only saying a quiet "Oh". camera reverts to overhead View with the text "WASTED" written above his body

Dani: same as Danny's death

Jazz: becomes angel

Sam: becomes gothic angel

Mckenzie: becomes angel

Tucker: Screen goes black as Tucker spins as if he's dizzy before falling on his back, eyes wide open.

*Afterwards*

Clockwork: Good luck to you and your friends Danny, the first place I shall send you is Prehistoric Amity Park.

1st Real Level: Prehistoric hijinks-The first real level of the game, can be played by a single player or player cooperately with up to 4 players. Player(s) will go through the jungle terrain, avoiding/ defeating enemies and hazards.

Objective: Find the gem, while avoiding the carnivorous predators and humongous titans of Jurassic Amity Park.

Collectibles in this level:

Eggs (currency)

Fruit (increase health)

Pick your character and go. Collect dinosaur eggs in this level and trade them in for items at the end of the level. There are many check point boxes scattered in this level. Enemies for this level include:

Triceratops

Velociraptors

Baby Allosaurus

Megalosaurus

Pterodactyl

Cave men

Giant reptilians

Hazards include:

Deep pits

Tar pits

Streams of lava

Giant rolling boulders

Quicksand

Player(s) can defeat/Avoid enemies by:

Triceratops: hiding from view when its back is turned and then running past it.

Velociraptors: staying still until it leaves.

Baby allosaurus: crouch/ crawl underneath its legs

Megalosaurus: same as velociraptor

Pterodactyl: standard attack or higher up.

(Hint: you can use the first pterodactyl you see to fly to the gem's location by jumping onto its back. After collecting the gem, hop back on its back and fly to the end of the level. This allows the player to skip chase sequence, but also prevents the player from collecting dinosaur eggs.)

Cave men: any attack.

(Hint: Avoid being hit by the cave man's club as 5 hits from the club can completely drain health bar.)

Giant reptilians: Any attack

*After collecting the orange gem, Danny and the others prepare to return to Clockwork's, when a blinding flash of light appears revealing Skulker riding a Pterodactyl.*

Skulker: Aha! Give it up whelp! With that half a million dollars I can finally purchase that minigun I've had my eye on.

Danny: I should have known you would show up, Skulker.

Skulker: That's right, whelps. So surrender now so no one will get hurt. *pulls out crossbow, loads it with a flaming arrow and aims it at Danny*

Dani: In your dreams.

Skulker: OK, then I'll see we'll have to do this the hard way.

*fires crossbow, everyone ducks and the arrow ricochets off a petrified tree into the backside of a sleeping Tyranasaurous Rex, awakening and angering the beast*

T-Rex: *Roars*

Skulker: Uh Oh.

*T-Rex chomps and swallows Skulker*

Sam: Guys, I think now would be a good time to run!

*Team Phantom runs as the Tyranasaurous roars a second time, apparently still hungry, before running after them, initiating the chase sequence*

Chase Sequence: The player must navigate through the forest via a pathway to a cave while being chased by a Tyrannosaur Rex. The only obstacles are pits which appear randomly. Upon reaching the cave, a cutscene will play before the player(s) return to Clockwork's lair.

Objective: avoid being eaten by the T-Rex and avoid falling into pits.

Cutscene:

*Arriving at the cave just after outrunning the Tyrannosaurus Rex, the team catch their breath as the Tyrannosaurus tries to ram its was into the cave.*

McKenzie: OK, we've got the gem. Could we please get out of here before another one of those huge lizards try to eat us.

Tucker: Technically, the Tyrannosaurus Rex is thought to be a species of both serpents and lizards.

Everyone: Tucker, shut up!

Tucker: OK OK, sheesh.

*grunting*

Sam: Did anyone else just hear that?

*Shady lights fireball revealing a tribe of cave people spears in hand*

Cave people: Food!

Danny: This doesn't look good

*T-Rex finally manages to break through the cave wall, giving a triumphant roar. The cave people raise their spears prepared to attack.*

Danny: Clockwork! Get us out of here!

*Clockwork teleports gang back to present time just as the tribe launch their spears*

Tucker: *screams like a little girl before realizing he's safe*. Whew!

Danny: Thanks Clockwork, you saved us just in the nick of time.

Jazz: Hey, Eddie you've kinda got something stuck in your… uh

*Eddie turns his head around to find a spear stuck in his arse. He removes it, giving only a low grunt of pain before rubbing his backside.*

Clockwork: Good job, young heroes. Your next location shall be Stonehenge, England, 2600 BC.

Dani: As long as we don't have to deal with another giant reptile.

End of Level

**One Gem down, 23 more to go. Can our heroes beat Vlad in the race to collect the gems. Presenting this story with me is GTA character Tommy Vercetti.**

**Tommy: Mr. Montana would like to remind you that he does not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters except for his original characters. The only other thing he does own is the storyline.**

**Me: This is not a real video game and it probably never will be... unless Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon for some reason see this and decide to make.**

**Tommy: So R&R... or I'll have you killed**


	3. Level 3

Level 3

The gang arrived in 2600 BC Stonehenge, England.

Danny: Here we are

Tucker: So this is what old England looks like.

Eddie (sign language): Also known as the first country to lose to the United States. *shape shifts into an American flag*

Jazz: Wow, Stonehenge! You know, historians have never really know what the purpose or significance of Stonehenge was or why it was even built.

Dani: Who knows, maybe we'll find out.

Danny: Focus, we didn't come here for sightseeing; we came to find an ancient relic to stop an evil psycho fruit loop from changing reality.

Eddie: That shouldn't be too hard, there it is over there. *points to red gem in the center of the structure*

*Danny flies over to retrieve the gem, but is blasted from out of nowhere. The culprit reveals himself as Skulker.*

Skulker: I told you not to make things difficult for yourself, but you wouldn't listen. Now I've got to destroy you.

Tucker: What the hell? You were eaten by a Tyrannosaurus Rex, how did you get out of Jurassic Park?

Skulker: Believe me, you don't want to know. *shutters and cringes*

Random Wizard: Halt, who dares disturb my precious gem?

Skulker: Hey back off bub, I was here first.

*The wizard sends Skulker flying with a zap of blue magic.*

Skulker: Never mind, I'll just be over here; groaning in pain.

Danny: Look buddy, we don't have time for any crap, just give us the gem and we'll be on our way!

Wizard: If you want the gem so bad, fight me for it! *floats to the center of Stonehenge*

Danny: If it's a fight you want, you got it. *flies over to fight the wizard who conjures a wall of flames to prevent anyone from interfering*

Mini boss fight:

You control Danny. The wizard will have three attacks. His first wave of attack will consist of sending blue orbs at you that does 20% damage. You must dodge until he stops for a brief 10 second interval. Then attack him. His second offensive wave will be a repeat of the first except now he sends yellow orbs at you that do 45% damage. Again wait for the ten second interval before attacking. Finally he will send red orbs at you that will do 60% damage. Wait for him to stop and finish him off. During the whole battle you will have to also have to dodge random lightning bolts. During the first attack, the lightning will be slow moving and easy to dodge. During the second wave, the lightning will come down faster and be harder to dodge. During the final wave, the lightning will be extremely fast and much more difficult to dodge. During the first two waves, lightning is an instant kill, however during the final wave; the lightning will only do 25% damage due to the difficulty it takes to dodge it. Throughout the battle avoid touching the flaming barrier or Danny will be instantly incinerated.

*Wizard collapses after being defeated by Danny*

Danny: Alright, you lost fair and square now hand over the gem.

Wizard: This is no fair! There is no way you could defeat me, I am the most powerful wizard of all time. I need that gem to remain the most powerful being of all time, after God himself. My book of forbidden spells has been lost and I can't find it.

McKenzie: If we help you find your book, will you give up the gem.

Wizard: You have my word.

Sam: Well looks like we've got some scavenger hunting to do.

Level 3: Wizardry

Objective: Find the wizards book. You will find pages from the book scattered all throughout the surrounding forest. Only once you find all the pages can you find the book. There are 20 pages to collect.

Enemies:

Witches

Ravens

Goblins

Bats

Knights

Dragons

Collectibles/ Currency:

Gold coins

Page 1: Immediately after the cutscene ends, you will find page one to your right.

Page 2: There will be a trail of gold coins. If you follow them you will come to a fork in the road. Take the left path, at the end will be the page.

Page 3: Up the dead tree with the initials "BH" carved into the bark (can only be reached by using halfas)

Page 4: At the bottom of a pond. First you will have to get rid of a huge carnivorous fish that you have to get rid of. Then swim to the bottom and retrieve the page.

Page 5: Under a huge boulder. (Use Danny's Ghostly Wail to destroy it)

Page 6: In the middle of a mysterious crop circle

Page 7: Blowing in the wind. (Only a halfa can obtain this page.)

Page 8: There is a shack on the outskirts of the forest; however it is guarded by three witches that can turn the player into a frog. Take the witches out from a distance then collect the page.

Page 9: There is a cave that has a winding path leading to an underground cavern. It is guarded by a frog monster. Use a special attack to take it out before going inside.

Page 10: There is a huge spider web set up between some trees. Climb it and retrieve the page in the middle of it. Watch out for little goblins that will emerge and attack you.

Page 11: In the middle of a nearby sea. There is a giant sea monster so don't swim out to retrieve it. Instead use Dani's cryokinetic powers to freeze the water and walk out to retrieve it. You only have 20 seconds to get the page and return to shore before the water melts and the monster eats you.

Page 12: You will find a castle east of the forest. There will be a couple knights guarding it. They are easy to take care of as a quick attack can take them out. Then enter the castle and retrieve the page.

Page 13: There is a dragon's lair a few miles north of Stonehenge. It take 3 special attacks to kill the dragon which can be troublesome as the special attack bar needs 2 minutes to completely refill. Alternatively, trick a couple of knights into chasing you to the dragon's lair. When they arrive, the dragon and the knights will kill each other. All you have to do is walk in and retrieve the page along with a large amount of gold coins.

Page 14: Under a waterfall

Page 15: In a trench

Page 16: In a hedge maze

Page 17: On top of a gargoyle statue

Page 18: In an underground dungeon

Page 19: At the top of a large tower

Page 20: In a bat cave

After finding all twenty pages, go back to the beginning and you should find the book.

Cutscene:

Wizard: Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! *gives up the gem and leaves*

Danny: Well, I think we've wasted enough time. Let's move on to the next world.

*Warps to the next level*

End of level.

**Things are starting to get interesting, wouldn't you say Mr. Vercetti**

**Tommy: Indeed, let's hope they don't come across anymore crazy pricks.**

**Speaking of crazy pricks, didn't you talk about some gangsters trying to bomb your ice cream company**

**Tommy: I had it taken care of**

**Whatever, so uh just keep reading and we'll see what happens. Bye!**


	4. Level 4

Level 4

*Team Phantom is warped to their next world, The Mushroom Kingdom. Their appearance is rendered in 2D sprites similar to Mario.*

Tucker: Whoa, we're in Super Mario Bros. this is awesome.

*Eddie shape shifts into Mario*

Danny: A video game classic. Ah, the memories.

Jazz: Yeah, but as fun as the game was you have to admit it was pretty hard. How are going to go through this game if we could barely play it.

Tucker: Relax; the first few levels are always easy.

Level 4: Super Phantom Bros.

Objective: make it to the princess' castle. In this stage, Danny, Eddie, and Tucker will be the only playable characters. However neither Danny nor Eddie can use their powers. Eddie's can switch palettes and take up a look similar to Super Mario. This stage is almost identical to the first level in the real Super Mario Bros. game. This is the only level with power ups, with each one being made specifically for one character. The ice flower allows Danny to use his cryokinetic powers to freeze certain enemies. The fire flower allows Eddie to throw fire balls. And the hammer will allow Tucker to plow through enemies effortlessly. The star man grants all three of them temporary invincibility being unable to be harmed by any enemies or obstacles. The player can also defeat most enemies without jumping on or throwing projectiles at them. This will only last for a short period of time, and the player will still lose a life if he falls into an abyss. Get to the flag pole at the end of the stage. Unlike the original game, jumping over and past the flag pole allows the player to get a few bonus items including weapons that can be used in later levels and gold coins. The player's default form is "Super". If the player takes any damage or touches an enemy, they will lose their power up. If the player takes further damage, they will grow smaller; any additional damage will kill them.

Stage 2: This stage takes place underground. Any power ups from the previous stage will carry over to this stage. Go down the green pipe at the beginning of the stage. Going past the stage will result in an infinitely repeating landscape. Once you go past the green pipe there is no going back and the only way to complete the stage is reset the whole level starting with stage 1, with the player losing all power ups as a result. Being the second stage, it is just as easy as the first level. Again Tucker, Danny, and Shady are the only playable characters. The same power ups are available. Eventually you will reach a pipe that leads to ground level. From there, the path will lead to the flagpole.

Stage 3: This stage returns to the traditional side scrolling format. This stage is made slightly difficult with many of the jumps requiring some skill and patience. There are occasionally moving platforms that the player must use to get across certain areas. In this stage there is only one power up, the fire flower. There are more enemies in this stage than the previous two stages. At the end of the level, the player can use one of the lifts to exploit a glitch that allows the player to jump over the flagpole. This time however, there is nothing over the pole except for an infinitely repeating landscape. Just like in stage2, the only way to get pass the stage is to restart the entire level, losing all money and power ups as a result.

Stage 4: In this stage, you are in the castle. This stage has essentially the same layout as the original, except longer and much more difficult. Players will have to jump over lava pits, dodge rotating flames, and look out for random blasts of flames. There are no power ups available throughout this stage/ This stage immediately leads to a mini boss battle with Skulker.

Collectibles:

Gold Coins

Enemies:

Bill Blaster

Bullet Bill

Goomba

Koopa Troopa

Koopa Paratroopa

Piranha Plant

Cutscene: After completing the stage, Skulker (taking the place of Bowser) appears.

Skulker: I have had quite enough of your games, child!

Tucker: Pretty ironic considering the fact we're in a video game within a video game!

Skulker: Shut up! *shoots a blast at Tucker*

Dani: And stop breaking the fourth wall.

*Sam and McKenzie aim their laser wristwatches at Skulker, but Danny and Eddie push them out of the aside*

Sam: What the fuck are you two idiots doing?!

Danny: We're not letting you get in harm's way again!

McKenzie: We were about to take him down!

*Skulker aims and shoots Danny and Shady and is then shot by Sam and McKenzie*

Danny: See what you did!

Sam: Us, you were the ones who got in our way! We had to save you!

Skulker (to Jazz, Tucker, and Dani): How long does this last?

Tucker: It can last minutes or hours

15 minutes later

*Shady, Skulker, Jazz, Tucker, and Dani are sitting back in lawn chairs watching the argument.*

Skulker (to Shady): How the hell did you slip out of the argument?

Shady (sign language): I don't talk

30 minutes later

Skulker is sleeping, Jazz is reading, Tucker's playing a video game, Dani's doing her nails, and Shady is reading a rap magazine.

Danny: Hey! We have a battle here!

Skulker: Huh, what?! Oh, now that you are done with your petty squabbling, can we fight now?!

Danny: I'm ready, anytime you are.

Mini Boss Fight #2:

This mini boss is a parody of the boss fight in the first Super Mario Bros. Skulker will shoot beams at you that you must dodge. The player must either jump over Skulker and use the axe to destroy the bridge sending Skulker into the lava or use Shady to pelt Skulker with continuous fireballs for the same result.

Cutscene:

*Skulker sinks into the lava*

Danny: Now that we've taken care of this clown let's find that gem.

*Sam and McKenzie are seen exiting the castle.*

McKenzie: Thanks for the gem, Peach.

Peach: Anytime. Good luck dealing with the fruit loop.

Sam (to Danny): Still think we need your help. *tosses him the gem*

Shady: Wow, she shut you up.

*End of level*

**Well, that chapter was interesting.**

**Tommy: Hey, I'm just now realizing; you forgot the back story for the gems.**

**Tommy, my pal. I was getting around to that. Up next, the back story for the gems is revealed. Stay tuned. Montana out.**


	5. Story of The Elementals

**Flashback cutscene: The story of the Elemental gems.**

*After defeating Skulker and gaining the elemental gem from Princess Peach, the seven heroes return to Clockwork's. As they return through the warp portal, a question arises*

Tucker: What's the story behind these gems anyway?

Danny: I don't know, but Clockwork must.

*The group arrive and upon handing over the red gem, Danny asked Clockwork the same question as Tucker*

Clockwork (as scene shifts to flashback): Long ago, there were five human siblings who possessed the power of the elements. As you can guess, the were called the Elementals.

Shady holds up a sign reading "Ooh, flashback, I'll go get some popcorn."

Rocky was the earth elemental and the youngest of the Elementals. He controlled the growth of vegetation and trees, but also could cause landslides and earthquakes.

Kaia controlled all that had to do with water. She had power over flowing of rivers and the rainfall and was capable of conjuring massive title waves and tsunamis.

Windy, master of wind. She was a relatively known for creating destructive tornadoes, usually confused with her twin brother, Aires, master of air and the atmosphere. He could cause the changing of season and control the orbitation of the world.

Lastly, there was Pyro, the oldest of the Elementals and master of fire. Known for causing volcanic eruptions and could burn down entire cities.

As you can imagine, they were often used and manipulated by the nations and empires for multiple wars, sometimes they were even tricked into being used against each other. In these cases, the manipulating countries were often punished severely. The volcanic eruption that caused the destruction of Pompeii was the consequence of one of these wars. One day however, A worldwide war plagued the Earth. The Elementals were tricked into fighting on different sides. As a consequence, the supercontinent of Pangea was split into the seven continents. It was this corruption of the evil manipulators of the Elementals that lead to the extinction of Dinosaurs.

Tucker: Wow, that is some serious power.

*Eddie gets an evil grin on his face*

Everyone else: Don't even think about it Eddie.

*Eddie holds up a Wile E. Coyote sign reading "You won this time, but mark my written words I will get you. I'm talking to you Canada!*

*video game cameo by Fairly Oddparents character Norm the Genie*

Norm: That's right Canada, you better watch your back! *high fives Eddie and disappears in a poof*

Clockwork: Back to the story, (scene switches back to flashback)

Following this, the Elementals stored their powers into 5 multicolored gems each and scattered them all over around the globe. Divided, the gems are still quite powerful, but cannot cause significant levels of destruction. Together however, the gems are more powerful than the Ring of Rage, The Crown of Fire, and the Soul Slasher and could cause catastrophic damage.

Sam: Has anyone ever found all the gems?

Clockwork: Only once. The results weren't very pretty.

McKenzie: What exactly happened?

Clockwork: Long story short, let's just say the story of Atlantis isn't all fiction. After the Atlantean Incident, the twelve guardians of the Ghost Zone, including myself, hid the gems in different times and realms.

(End of flashback)

Dani: Wow, now I can see why that fruit loop is after those gems, if he got his handa on those gems… (gulps)

Danny: That's why we gotta stop him. *turns to leave*

Clockwork: Be careful, however. Prolonged exposure to the Elemental gems can lead to mental and moral corruption especially in those with weak, violent, and/or sociopathic mindsets.

*Everyone turns to Eddie, who replies by holding up a sign reading "Oh, screw you guys! I'm going home!"*

*End of cutscene*

**Tommy: Gems powerful enough to destroy the world and warp reality, I might need that for my criminal empire.**

**Not so fast, I need could use those gems to bring 2Pac, Biggie, MLK, JFK, Malcolm X, and Ghandi back to life and make Jesus return.**

**Tommy: Why? So someone could just kill them again?**

**It's better than using the gems for our own criminal purposes**

**Tommy: At least I have real friends I can put in my story to co present**

**Tommy, don't you see what the gems are doing to us!**

**Tommy: Hold that thought, I've got to go pee.**

**While Tommy's taking a pee, I want you to R&R. Goodbye!**


	6. Level 6: Respect My Authoritah!

Level 5

After hearing the story behind the gems, our heroes find themselves in South Park Colorado, drawn in the show's trademark animation style. Danny is dressed like Stan Marsh, Tucker is dressed like Kyle Browfloski, Shady is dressed like Kenny McCormick, Jazz is dressed as Shelly Marsh, Sam is dressed like one of the goth kids, McKenzie is dressed like Wendy Testaburger, and Dani is dressed like Bebe Stevens.

Sam: Cool, we're in South Park

Eddie (muffled by his hoodie so his words are unintelligible to the player): This was always one of my favorite shows. The best part is no one can hear what I'm saying.

*Chef drives up in a car full of prostitutes*

Chef: Hey there, children.

Team Phantom: Hi chef

Chef: What are you children up to?

Jazz: We're trying to find an elemental gem? Do you know where we can find it?

Chef: Oh Children, you better be careful? The elemental gem is located at the top of Mount Ginger, infested with dangerously insane gingers led by Scott Tenorman. Beware, no one who's ever trekked up Mount Ginger has ever returned. I'd help you out, but I've got to fix these hoes, I mean uh beautiful women some of Chef's Chocolate Salty Balls. Bye! *Drives Away*

Danny: Come on, let's get this over with.

*Danny, Eddie, and Dani transform into their phantom form. Danny grabs Sam and Jazz while Shady grabs McKenzie. Dani goes to grab Tucker but Tucker stays put.*

Tucker: I think I'll just stay. We're in South Park where anything can happen and Scott Tenorman is Joker Batman crazy!

Jazz: Oh, quit being a coward, the sooner we defeat Scott Tenorman, the sooner we can go home.

Dani (grabs Tucker and takes off): C'mon let's go!

Shady: I'm just now realizing, if it was decided to hide the gems millions of years ago, then how and why the fuck would the guardians of the Ghost Zone decide to hide one of the gems in an animated TV Show millions years into the future?

*This level's design has a 2D side scrolling appearance. Jump, climb, and dodge your way to the top of Mt. Ginger. Look out for hazards such as mountain bears, giant rolling snowballs, and ginger kids throwing rocks and you and hitting you with sticks. After you make it to the top, a cutscene shall begin*

Cutscene:

* Danny and the rest of the gang reach a cave at the top of Mt. Ginger. Inside was a huge lair. The lair resembled the iconic "Amusement Park" sequence from Batman: The Killing Joke.*

Danny: Hello? Anyone here (voice echoes)

*Scott Tenorman steps out of the shadows*

Scott: Who is the non ginger that dares interrupt The Great Scott Tenorman and intrude Mt. Ginger?

Danny: Me, I dare. We know there's an elemental gem around here and we want it.

Scott Tenorman: You have a lot of nerve, but you shall perish just like the many others who have come for the gem. You see, the gem was the perfect power source for my Super Ultra Mega Gingerbot.

*Scott laughs maniacally as the platform he is standing on rises, revealing the head of a gigantic robot with the design of a ginger. A purple elemental gem can be scene in the center of his head. Scott's platform proceeds to lower itself into the center of the robot's chest as Scott begins commandeering it. Scott then crushes Eddie with the robot's giant metallic fist, leaving nothing but a black parka lying in a puddle of blood and bone fragments.*

Danny: Oh My God, They Killed Eddie!

Tucker: You Bastards! Don't you think that's a little too graphic for a child's video game.

Everyone: Stop Breaking the Fourth Wall!

Tucker: Sorry

Scott: And now it's your turn!

Mini boss fight #2:

If being played in single player mode, the player will be forced to take the role of Sam. If being played in 2 player or more co-op, whichever player is controlling Sam will fight Scott. If no one is Sam, the game will randomly pick a player.

This fight is probably the easiest one in the game. Scott Tenorman has 3 hit points. The Super Ultra Mega Gingerbot will simply pound the ground, causing stalagmite and icicles to fall from the ceiling. Being impaled by the stalagmites/icicle will cause instant death. Simply dodge the falling fragments and wait until they collide with the Gingerbot, which will deplete it by one hit point. He will repeat this attack, the only increase in difficulty being the speed increase of the falling spikes. When he is on his finally hitpoint, Scott will climb out and retrieve the crystal as if he realizes defeat is imminent. His final attack will be shooting explosives from the Gingerbot, whose freckles are revealed to be missiles. Jump, duck, and dodge the missiles. The final missile will malfuction and explode prematurely, inflicting major damage to the Gingerbot. Scott will then eject himself just as the Super Ultra Mega Gingerbot explodes. He will land on the player's platform and collapse.

Post battle cutscene:

*Team Phantom are being chased from the Ginger Cave by the insane gingers.*

Tucker: Come on, let's get out of here!

*accidentally triggers an avalanche which takes out the Gingers*

Dani: Tucker you idiot! If we get out of this I'm going to kill you!

Chase sequence:

In this chase sequence, the player(s) will make their way back to South Park, with an avalanche on their heels. The same obstacles from the first part of the level will reappear along with speed strips to keep the player(s) ahead of the avalanche. Jump over attacking gingers or use a quick attack to take them out as they will drastically slow you down.*

Final cutscene:

Danny: OK, we've got the gem let's go.

Mckenzie: But what about Eddie?

*Eddie appears out of nowhere*

Eddie (muffled like Kenny): Here I am

Dani: But we saw the Gingerbot crush you, how did you survive?

Eddie (muffled like Kenny): I didn't survive, but South Park logic brought me back to life.

Tucker: *shrugs shoulders* Alright, works for me, let's go *triggers return pad*

(End of Level)

**Tommy: Hmm, a South Park parody, pretty original. Although I don't know if it would make it if this game was made in real life.**

**They'd be cutting out one of the most creative and fun levels though, Oh well. Just a reminder I do not own Danny Phantom or any of it's assets. The only thing I own is this original story and characters.**

**Disclaimer: This story does not promote violence against gingers. Gingers are people too and they do have souls. Scarface Montana is not responsible for any violent actions against gingers.**


	7. Level 7: Phantom Kombat

Level 7

Danny Phantom: The Anime

*Team Phantom returns through the warp portal. Shady is still recovering from being killed.*

Tucker: So, uh what was the afterlife like?

Shady: I saw heaven and I saw Hell. Heaven is 100% paradise, filled with happiness and joy based on your preferences. Hell on the other hand, I wouldn't wish it upon someone as bad as Hitler, Judas, and Osama Bin Laden combined.

Tucker: What, is it truly a place of fire and brimstone and eternal torture filled with everlasting despair?

Shady: No, even worse.

Tucker: What could be worse than that?

Shady: They play Justin Bieber and One Direction 24/7.

Danny: Wow; that really is Hell.

Clockwork: Ahem! The next realm you shall travel to will be in the Land of the Rising Sun. Tokyo, Japan. Here you will face samurai, fighters, and monsters. Good luck. *Bows*

*Shady immediately jumps into the portal. The others quickly follow suit*

Danny: Wow, I've always have wanted to star in an anime.

Tucker: Yeah, and the best part is humans have powers too *Accidentally shoots a Dragon Ball Z style energy blast at an innocent merchant, destroying his stand, and smirks at Dani, Sam, Jazz, and McKenzie* You ladies better start listening to me.

Sam: *blasts Tucker* That should shut him up for five minutes.

Tucker: Ow, I was just joking!

Danny: Hey, there's Eddie

*Eddie is seen fighting with a demonic group of ninjas, led by a crazy old man*

Crazy Old Man: だから、それはあなたが求める逸品です、あなたは最初に私を乗り越える必要があります

(English subtitles: So it is the gem you seek, you must get past them first.) *sends 5 ninjas at Eddie, who defeats them easily*

Eddie: がらくたのクレイジー古い作品、それを上に持って来る (no subtitles)

Mini-game:

In his many game, the player shall assume the role of Eddie. If it is 2-4 multiplayer, than the player controlling Eddie shall participate in this game. If no one is Eddie, than a random player shall be selected. Five waves of Ninjas will charge at the player random button pops up on the screen. The player has 5 seconds press the right button before taking damage. The first wave consists of 5 ninjas. When the final ninja of this wave runs out, the player will have 10 seconds to complete the button sequence X, B, B, Y, A, X (Square, O, O, Triangle, X, square on the playstation version). Upon completing the sequence, Eddie shall perform a combo move in which he strikes the ninja in the gut, performs two quicks slaps across his face, palm strikes him in the chest before going behind him and snapping his neck.

After this, Eddie shall gesture the man to send out more ninjas. This wave consists of 10 ninjas. The end sequence of this wave is LT, A, A, B, Y, RT, X, B (L1, X, X, O, Triangle, R1, Square, O). The combo has Eddie grabbing one ninja by his leg and using him as a baseball bat to take out the other ninjas before tossing him into a fireworks stand which explodes.

The third wave has 10 unarmed ninjas and 5 armed with fighting staffs. This wave is primarily defensive, the end sequence is moving ⬆⬇⬅➡⬇ with the D-Pad before pressing X, X, Y (⬆⬇⬅➡⬇, Square, Square, Triangle). The ninjas will accidentally attack each other. Eddie will grab one of the armed warrior's staff and use it to catapult him into 3 other ninjas. He will use the staff to strangle the last ninja to death before snapping it in two.

The 4th wave consists of 10 armed and unarmed ninjas each. The end sequence is LT, RT, Y, Y, Y, X, A, B, LT, RT (L1, R1, Triangle, Triangle, Triangle, Square, X, O, L1, L1).

Eddie will run up and backflip off the side of a buildings and behind the ninjas and do a Tornado Death Spin, with the half staffs striking the attackers in their face. The remaining five ninjas will all charge at Eddie simultaneously. Eddie will duck causing 2 of them to collide head first with each other. He will do a handstand spin kick taking out 2 more ninjas. The remaining ninja will have his neck snapped.

The fifth wave consists of 25 armed ninjas, including 5 armed with a pair of sai. The end sequence is a combination of the first and fourth end sequences. Eddie's combo attack is the simliar to the last, except after taking out 15 ninjas, he will pull out his katana and kill another 5. After one of the demonic warriors destroys his katana, he will take a pair of sai from another ninja and stab the four remaining ninjas to death.

Crazy old man: あなたはタフであり、あなたはしかし、そのまま決定されるように、多くの決意を持って、どれも私を倒すことができなかった証明 (English subtitles: You are a tough and have much determination, as determined as you are however, none have proved able to defeat me)

*Shady glares into the man's eyes and hand gestures for the man to "bring it on"*

Now the player will fight the old man. This fight consists of Eddie blocking the old man's attack by completing the button sequence Y, Y, LB, RB, RB, A, LB, A, Y, A, LB, B, B, RB, B, Y, A, LB, RB (Triangle, Triangle, L2, R2, R2, X, L2, X, Triangle, X, L2, O, O, R2, O, Triangle, X, L2, R2). After this, press the button X (Square) to trigger another fight.

Objective: Now you are fighting the crazy old man in a style reminiscent of Mortal Kombat/ Street Fighter. Deplete the man's life bars while avoiding taking too much damage. Certain background elements can be used against the man. For example, throwing the man into the mouth of a robotic Chinese dragon, the dragon will "swallow" the man and spit him up, flinging him into a neon sign. The player can also build up a special ability bar. Using the special ability will trigger a cutscene in which Shady will toss the old man into one of the fireworks stands will trigger a cinematic cutscene in which Shady ties the man to a rocket and sends it flying. Shady will then fly after him. After the rocket explodes, Shady will grab the man by his shoulders and throw him back down to earth, creating a shockwave and a huge crater. After depleting the man's health bars, a cutscene will be triggered.

Cutscene: Shady lifts the man up by his throat. A deep voice parodying Mortal Kombat will say "Finish Him." Shady will then rip the man's beating heart out of his chest before ripping off his head and spinal cord. The Mortal Kombat voice will then announce "Fatality". Shady will pull the gem from the man's coat pocket.

Tucker: Whoa, where did you learn those moves?

Shady: Yakuza training from a friend of my cousin.

Danny: Well, that was quick, so I guess we'll leave.

Skulker (off screen): Not if I have anything to say about it and my friend here is going to make sure or that.

*Monsterous Roar*

(End of Level)

Boss Fight #2 against Skulker coming up.

**Wow, I hope that gets past the censors. One thing I like about Japanese culture is that their animation in uncut.**

**Tommy: Screw the censors, I could pay off the pricks. Besides this chapter wasn't too violent.**

**Well, I wanted to have Shady cannibalize the body, put then I'd have to re-rate the story to M. I guess I'll published a completely uncensored version later. But for now just R&R. Boss Battle #2 coming up.**


	8. Boss Fight 2

Boss Fight #2

*Camera pans over to reveal Skulker riding a stereotypical Japanese monster*

Skulker: Haha, whelp! We meet again, but this time you shall meet your doom!

Danny: Skulker, even with your monster you can't beat me

Skulker: Tell that to Skulkzilla, hahaha!

Tucker: Seriously, that's the best name you can think of? You couldn't be more original.

Skulker: Shut up!

*Skulkzilla fires atomic breath at Team Phantom who jump out of the way.*

*Eddie points to WWII Fighter Plane*

Sam: Great idea, we can use the fighter planes to combat Skulkzilla.

Player(s)' character each commander different colored planes.

Danny's plane- Green, black, and white similar to his outfit

Eddie's plane: Black and Orange

Dani's plane- same as Danny's

Jazz's plane- blue

Sam's plane- purple

Mckenzie's plane- pink

Tucker's plane- red and yellow

Boss fight: Skulker is riding on top of a giant monster. To fight Skulker you must defeat the monster, which has 100 hit points represented by a percentage bar. The first part if this boss fight is similar to a chase sequence with the player commandeering a fighter plane, with the monster chasing after it. After a few moments, Skulkzilla will become entangled in some power lines, giving the player an opportunity to open fire on it, and take it down a maximum 25 hit points. Skulkzilla will rip itself free and the chase sequence will resume, this time however the player has to look out for Skulkzilla's slashing claws. Again after Skulkzilla gets entangled in the power lines, open fire on it. The third part of the chase sequence is longer and in addition to Skulkzilla's claws, the player has to look out for his atomic breath. The final part of the chase sequence leads Skulkzilla to the ocean. Once it gets entangled, take down its final 25 points.

The monster will fall into the ocean, sinking beneath the waves while being continually electrocuted. This ends the first part of the Boss fight.

Part 2: Skulker now commanders a plane and this part is a dogfight in which Skulker's plane has 3 hit points. Beware of Skulker's attempts to kamikaze into your plane. After his life bar is drained, Skulker's plane will plummet into an old Japanese naval vessel.

*Skulkzilla immediately emerges from the ocean and takes out Team Phantom's planes. Skulker immediately climbs back atop the monster.*

Jazz: Now what are we going to do?

*Shady gestures for everybody to stand back and then transform into Godzilla himself. The rest of Team Phantom then climb onto Edzilla's back.*

Random Japanese civilian: Gojira!

*Shady lets out a roar and destroys a couple of buildings*

Danny: Shady, we're supposed to be saving the town, not destroying it.

*Shady nods*

Part 3: Use Edzilla to defeat Skulker's monster. The player can use a grappling system to throw Skulkzilla through buildings. Edzilla can also utilize atomic breath. Deplete Skulkzilla's life bar a second time.

Cutscene: Edzilla impales Skulkzilla through a skyscraper.

Skulker: Curse you! I shall not allow you to defeat

*Shady squishes him*

Post battle cutscene:

*Danny uses the Fenton thermos to suck up Skulker*

Danny: Well that's one enemy down.

Mckenzie: And it looks like Skulker dropped something. *picks up a blue colored gem*

Danny: That mean's we collected five gems, only…19 more to go

Eddie: 雌犬の息子! (no subtitles)

Danny: (sighs) This is going to be tiring.

Tucker: For all it's worth, Plasmius better get what's coming to him.

Danny: Agreed.

Shady (sign language): Danny we've gotta talk!

Danny: What's the problem?

Shady (sign language): When the time comes, we're going to have to face Plasmius and I'm telling you right now, I'm going to kill him.

Danny: I'm not going to let you kill Vlad.

Shady: Why? He's killed multiple people, stolen, he fucking kidnapped and tortured our girlfriends for three weeks straight, why should he live.

Danny: You think I don't consider killing the fruit loop? Every day I fantasize about taking Vlad somewhere quiet, ripping him apart limb from limb, and hiding his body. But if I were to do that, I'd be no better than he is. I'd sink to his level.

Shady: Don't give me that Batman bullshit logic. Instead of killing this creeping and ending any potential danger we let him go to jail. He escapes, kill more people, pleads insanity, goes back to jail, escapes again, rinse and repeat. I'm a hero.

Dani: Will the two of you quit bickering! I swear to God, it's like dealing with a couple of 3 year olds.

*Meanwhile, far off, our antagonist smiles in satisfaction*

Vlad: Perfect, everything is going according to plan. The psycho might be a problem, but I know just how to take care of him.

(End of Level)

**Wow, a little bit of foreshadowing for you.**

**Tommy: So, one moron's been taken care of, how many more do our heroes have to deal with.**

**We'll cross that bridge when we get to it, Tommy. But for now let's just move on to the next level.**

**Fun trivia: Godzilla's Japanese name Gojira is a combination of the Japanese words for Gorilla and Whale. Also the point of the movie was to protest the use of nuclear weapons and showing the potential consequences from the bombing of Hiroshima and Nagasaki. **

**The More You Know!**

**Anyway, R&R and I'll see you soon.**


	9. Level 9

Level 9

*This scene begins with Danny sitting in an office cubicle at a computer when the phone rings. The person on the other end of the phone is Tucker*

Danny: Hello

Tucker: Hello, Phantom. Do you know who this is?

Danny *ducks down underneath his desk*: Tucker?

Tucker: Yes. I don't know if you're ready to see what I wanted to show you, but unfortunately you and I have run out of time. They're coming for you Phantom and I don't know what they're going to do.

Danny: Who's coming for me?

Tucker: Stand up and see for yourself.

Danny: Right now?

Tucker: Yes. Do it slowly. They're at the elevator.

*Danny stands and looks. By the elevator he sees a two Technuses and a group of police officers*

Danny: Shit! *ducks back down*

Tucker: Yes.

Danny: What the Hell do they want from me

Tucker: I don't know, but if I were you, I'd get out of there.

Danny: How?

Tucker: I can guide you, but you must do exactly as I say

Danny: Okay

Objective: Follow Tucker's instructions to get away from Technus and the police. Be careful, you will only have a few moments to get from place to place before they spot you. If they spot you, you will have to start over.

Tucker: The cubicle across from you is empty

Danny: But what if they-

Tucker: Go, now!

*Danny runs to the other cubicle. Technus and the officers look into his cubicle and find him missing*

Tucker: When I tell you, go to the end of the row to the office down the hall. Stay as low as you can... go now!

*Danny sneaks past the group and into the office*

Tucker: Good. Now outside is a scaffold.

Danny: How do you know all this?

Tucker: We don't have time for this, Phantom. To your left there's a window, go to it.

*Danny goes to the window*

Tucker: Open it. Can you get to the roof with the scaffold?

Danny: What? No way!

Tucker: Phantom, there are two ways out of this. One is the scaffold, the other is in their hands. Take a chance. *Ends call*

*Danny uses the scaffold to escape and the game shifts to another scene. Now Danny is sitting face to face with Tucker.*

Tucker: Do you want to know what the Matrix is?

*Danny nods*

Tucker: The Matrix is everywhere. It is all around. Even in this room. You see it when you look out the window or when you turn on the television. You can feel it when you go to work or when you go to church. When you pay your taxes. It is made to blind you from the truth.

Danny: What truth?

Tucker: That you are a slave. Like everybody else, you were born into bondage. Born into a prison that you cannot smell, taste, or touch. A prison for your mind. Unfortunately no one can be told what the Matrix is, you have to see it for yourself. *Takes out a red and a blue pill* This is your last chance, after this there is no turning back. You take the blue pill, the story ends. You wake up in bed and believe whatever you want to believe. You take the red pill, you stay in Wonderland and you see how far this rabbit hole goes. Remember all I'm offering is the truth.

*Danny takes the red pill*

*Scene shifts once again this time to a building lobby. Danny, dressed in all black wearing sunglasses and a trench coat, buts his bag through a metal detector. The alarm goes off and one of the security guards asks him to remove all metal objects from his pockets. Danny opens up his trench coat to reveal many weapons*

Guard: Holy shit!

*Danny palm strikes the guard in his chest before pulling out two MP5s and opening fire on the other guards.*

Guard (into walkie-talkie): Back up, we need back up.

*Sam walks up and guns him down*

Objective: shoot your way through the lobby to find Tucker. After completing the objective, the game will shift to the final part of the level, a fight in the subway with Technus.

Technus: I like what you've done Mr. Fenton. *knocks down Danny, who gets back up and fights back.*

Objective: Beat Technus in a fight.

(End of Level)

**If you didn't catch it, this whole level is a reference to the 1999 science fiction movie, The Matrix. Much of the dialogue is taken directly from the movie. **

**Tommy: seems perfect for a ghost who's obsessed with technology.**

**Rate and Review and I'll be back soon. **


	10. Level 10

**Level 10**

Future Shock/ Rage Against The Machines

*Team Phantom emerged in Clockwork's lair through the warp tunnel. Danny tossed him the gem he had earned from the previous level*

Clockwork: 7 gems, impressive. You are making quite the progress.

Danny: Thanks.

Tucker: We've done a good job so far, do you think we could take a break?

Dani: What's wrong, scared of getting killed.

Tucker: No, I mean yes! I mean I know we have infinite lives but wouldn't suffering so many deaths cause psychological trauma?

Everyone: For the last time, quit breaking the fourth wall!

Tucker: Fine, whatever. Let's just get this over with. *runs into the next realm with his hands over his eyes. Team Phantom follow close behind and arrive in a futuristic, high tech world. A neon sign in the background reads "Year 3000". Shady, in a rare act of mischief turned the Y into a N and added a D before switching the letters around to say Andre*

Jazz: Andre 3000?

Shady (sign language): I couldn't help myself, whenever I see the number 3000 I've got to add Andre in front of it.

Tucker: How bad is this place? Can I open my eyes now?

Danny: Tuck, I think you just might like this place.

*Tucker opens his eyes and states in awe*

Tucker: Oh My God, it's beautiful. It's like a techno geek Heaven. Thank You! *Gets on his knees and bows. Shady gently nudges him with his foot*

Sam: Quit screwing around, we've got a gem to collect.

Tucker: Just give me 5 more seconds to rejoice in this blissful paradise. I don't see how anything could ruin this moment.

*Technus emerges from a warp portal of his own*

Tucker: I spoke too soon.

Technus: Behold! It is I, Nikolai Technus. Master of Technology, Czar of the Cyber world…

Dani: and the master of really long speeches!

Technus: Do not interrupt me child!

Danny: *sighs* Why are you here Technus?

Technus: I am here to destroy you and your pesky friends so I can stop you from finding those gem allowing me to take that $500,000 bounty.

Mckenzie: Technus, you've fought Danny how many times?

Technus: Give me a moment, carry the 2, add the 5, multiply by 8

Mckenzie: And how many times have you won

Danny: Let me spare you the trouble by answering for you, zero!

Technus: Laugh while you still can child, because I am going to destroy you. And your pathetic friend's PDA won't stop me this time! Because I am Technus, Master of all technology, Super Technological Genius…

*Shady throws a rock at Technus, causing his jet pack to malfunction, sending him flying off*

Technus: You haven't seen the last of MEEEEE!

*Shady holds up a sign reading "I was really getting tired of that guy and I didn't want to hear his bullshit"*

Danny: Whoa, watch the language. This game is rated T.

*No one says anything*

Tucker: How come when I break the fourth wall I get yelled at, but when he breaks the fourth wall, no one says anything?

Danny: Because I'm the hero. Besides the name of the game is _Danny Phantom: The Video Game._

Tucker: That's totally not fair!

Part 1

Objective: In this platforming level, navigate through the technologically advanced world to collect the gem. Common enemies in this level are some of Vlad's cyborg assistants who are highly electrified. Touching them will result in instant death via electrocution. However, for a few seconds they will power down giving the player an opportunity to send them over the conveyor belt sidewalk, sending them plummeting to the concrete 50 ft below. Other enemies are armed with laser guns, which can deplete the player(s)' life bar in as little as 4 shots. Other hazards include electrified force fields which deactivate every 5 seconds and reactivate every 3 seconds, land mines, and vaporizing rays.

After Part 1.

Cutscene:

*Danny and the others arrive at a heavily computerized security door.*

Security robotic woman: Warning, you are now at the laboratory of Dr. M-Phatic, turn back now or be instantly vaporized.

Danny: Uh, Tuck. We could kinda use your help

Mini game: beat the 4 button sequences to disable the security system and open the door.

First button sequence: X, A, Y, B, A, B, Y, ⬅, ⬆, ⬆ (Square, X, Triangle, O, X, O, Triangle, ⬅, ⬆, ⬆ on the Playstation) (H, E, Y, Y, A, ⬅, ⬆, ⬆ on the PC)

Second button sequence: A, A, B, Y, B, X, ➡,⬇,⬇,➡, B, B, X (X, X, Square, Triangle, Square, O, ⬆, ⬇, ⬇, ➡) (T, E, C, H, N, O, ➡, ⬇, ⬆, ➡)

Third sequence: B, X, Y, B, Y, Y, B, A, A, A, ➡, ⬇, ⬅, ⬇ (Square, O, Triangle, Square, Triangle, Triangle, Square, X, X, X, ➡,⬇,⬅,⬇) (U, F, O, A, L, I, E, N, S, ➡, ⬇, ⬅, ⬇)

Final Sequence: ⬆, ⬆, ⬇, ⬇, ➡, ➡, ⬅, ⬅, ⬆, ⬇, ➡, ⬆, X, X, Y, A, A, B, Y, B (⬆, ⬆, ⬇, ⬇, ➡, ➡, ⬅, ⬅, ⬆, ⬇, ➡, ⬆) (⬆, ⬆, ⬇, ⬇, ➡, ➡, ⬅, ⬅, ⬆, ⬇, ➡, ⬆, T, H, E, F, U, T, U, R, E)

*Door opens*

Tucker: Open Sesame!

Eddie (sign language): Wow, Tuck you made yourself useful

Tucker: I know, you guys should give me more credit

*Everyone rolls their eyes*

Part 2: The Lab

Objective: The hardest part of the level and one of the hardest sequences in the game, this platforming should provide quite a challenge. Make your way through the lab of a mad scientist, full of supercharged electrified lab assistants, huge pits, rivers of toxic waste, explosive potions, and horrific mutations. There are no check point boxes so if the player(s) dies, they will have to start back at the beginning. At the end you will find a mad scientist trying to use a yellow gem to bring his Frankenstein -esque monster to life. Knock him out and steal the gem to complete the level and move on to the next boss fight.

Tucker: You know, for once this wasn't so bad

Technus: I'm Back!

Tucker: and now it's bad again.

Technus: I'll be taking that *snatches the gem from Danny* and now to destroy you! *Uses the excessive amount of computers and technology to take the form of a huge beast. He then crushes Shady, who transforms into his South Park appearance at the last second* That was for making my jetpack malfunction earlier!

Danny: Oh My God, They Killed Eddie… Again!

Tucker: You Bastards!

Dani: Hey, give that back.

Technus: You want it? Come and get it! *climbs to the top of a huge tower, a` la King Kong*

**As you can see things have escalated quickly.**

**Tommy: I've noticed you've started a trend of killing Eddie/ Shady.**

**Yes, part of that is for comic relief and besides I'm adding an extra element. Inspired by Crash Tag Team Racing and by South Park, from this level forward, each level will have a Die-O-Rama. These Die-O-Ramas depict a humorous, over the top, or gruesome death animations for Shady. Collecting all Die-O-Ramas contributes to a bonus at the end of the game. Right now though sit back and watch the next boss fight. Until next time, R&R but please no flames.**


	11. Boss Fight 3

Level 11

Boss Fight 3 & Level 11

In this boss battle, the player will fight Technus in a Fighter plane. Dodge Technus' attempt to swat you down while you shoot at him to deplete his life bar. The best method is to fly circles around his head and wait till he roars, becoming vulnerable. The player must shoot Technus 100 times to deplete his life bar. Using auto aim will make this mini boss fight much easier as the player can fly circles around Technus, dodge his attacks, and shoot with incredible accuracy. After his life bar is depleted, Technus will plummet from the tower and a cutscene shall start.

Cutscene:

*Tucker sucks Technus into the Fenton Thermos and spins it on his finger like a basketball*

Tucker: And that's why you don't mess with the almighty Tucker Foley!

*Danny, Sam, Dani, and Mckenzie roll their eyes*

Mckenzie *grabs Eddie's corpse*: C'mon let's just get out of here. Did you get the gem?

Tucker *holding up the gem*: That would be a check and mate.

* Team Phantom go back to Clockwork's unaware of the white cowboy boot that makes a loud thud behind them.*

Walker: You punks better not expect to get away from me that easy. I'm taking you cocksuckers down.

*scene transitions to Clockwork's dimension*

Clockwork: Well done. You easily dispatched Technus, your next foe however will not be defeated so easily.

Danny: Who is this time; Youngblood, Ember, Penelope Spectre?

Clockwork: Let's just say your next opponent has quite a lot of experience in Law Enforcement.

Eddie (sign language): Uh, I don't mean to be one to complain or interrupt anything, but could I stop being killed for comic relief?

*No one says anything again, further annoying Tucker*

Tucker: Seriously?! He gets to break the fourth wall to?! He's not even in the game's title ! What reason does he have?!

Dani: Uh, unlike you he's a mute.

Tucker: Motherfucking bullshit! *storms off*

Jazz: Tucker, wait! Calm down!

Tucker: Fuck You, Fuck this game, Fuck Plasmius I'm sick of this shit! *the sound of a door closing can be heard behind him.*

Sam: Don't worry, he'll be back. I stole his precious platinum PDA.

*Tucker comes running back*

Tucker: heheh, sorry about my outburst. I'll keep my anger under control. Now gimme, gimme, gimme! *reaches for the PDA which Sam holds out of his reach*

Eddie (sign language): Now that the techno geek has had his angry outburst, we can get back on topic. Defeating this cop guy shouldn't be too much of a challenge. It'll just be Vice City all over again.

Danny: Don't be so sure of yourself , Walker isn't an average Vice City policemen.

Shady: Let me guess, he's a corrupt, power abusing punk warden who hides behind and uses a massive load of officers to do his dirty work while he takes the credit. He also abuses him prisoners and is just as nutty as Vlad.

Danny: Wow, how'd you know?

Shady: I'm from Vice City, this Walker guy is essentially the equivalent of a good cop there.

*Hops into warp portal*

This level is a parody/ tribute to the crime drama film Scarface. During this level only Danny and Shady will be the only playable characters. Shady is voiced by guest actor Tony Montana himself, Al Pacino and takes the role of Tony. Danny takes the role of Tony's friend Manolo "Manny" Ribera. The level begins inside Montana mansion.

Cutscene:

*Danny is talking with Shady.*

Danny: Why do you get to be Tony?

Shady (actually speaking): One, I won the coin toss and two they got Al fucking Pacino. This is the man who starred in The Godfather, Heat, and Scarface. Do you know how much it cost to get him. The designers were not going to let this opportunity pass them by.

Danny: Whatever.

Shady: Now listen here, man. Today we have a big deal taking place. Walker has gotten one of the gems, he's agreed to give it to us in exchange for 20 kilos of cocaine. Grab your big guns, cause it might just be a trap.

*scene shifts to the deal*

Walker: You got my 20 keys?

Shady: You got the gemstone, man.

Walker *pulls out the gem*: It's right here.

*Shady examines the gem carefully*

Shady: That's the real deal alright. Daniel, bring him the coke man.

*Danny brings in two briefcases of cocaine.*

Walker: I think I'm just going to take the coke and keep the gem for myself. *snaps fingers, calling in dozens of SMG wielding goons*

Shady: We'll see about that. *Swipes gem and runs back into his office*

*Danny and Shady start arming themselves*

Shady: You wanna play games? Okay, I'll play with you. *grabs M16 with M203 attachment as some of Walker's goons gang up around the door* You wanna play rough?! OK! Say Hello To My Little Friend! *blasts the door with the grenade launcher attachment, blowing the goons back* You're dead, motherfuckers!

Objective: Survive the shoot out with Walker's men. You are armed with an M16 automatic assault rifle. To get this level's Die-O-Rama, immediately after the cutscene run behind the desk with the pile of cocaine on it. Behind it you should find a spinning circle with a skull and crossbones on it. Pick it up. Killing 5 men consecutively will trigger Blind Rage, during which the player will be temporarily invincible. After killing enough men, a cutscene will play.

Eddie/ Tony- YAAAAHHH! Die, motherfuckers! I'll kill all you motherfuckers! Is that all you got?! Come on, bring it! YAAAHH! *Brief silence* How you like that, you fucking maricon?! You think you can take me! You think you motherfuckers can take me?! You'll need an entire fucking army to take down Tony Montana! I'll send all you motherfuckers to fucking Hell! Fucking Cocksuckers!

*Lieutenant/ Skull creeps behind him aiming a double barrel shotgun at him. He raises the gun and prepares to make the kill before Danny/ Manny shoots him in the neck, causing him to bleed out to death.*

Eddie/ Tony: Thanks Manny, I owe you one.

Danny/ Manny: Don't mention it. Come on man. We've gotta go, these guys are everywhere. We've got your car ready out back.

Part 2: Objective: Escape the mansion while killing any hit man who gets in your way. Watch out for the several explosions that rock the mansion. When you are half way there, a short cutscene will stage will have the same gameplay as the previous stage, meaning that it is more of a third person shooter and Danny and Eddie still cannot use their powers.

Cutscene:

*One of the Sosa's hit men is crouched and waiting to attack when one of Tony's tigers attacks and bloodily devours him, as he lets out a Wilhelm scream.*

Eddie/ Tony: That's a good tiger. *gently pets tiger*

Part 3, continued.

Continue to gun down assassins as you make your way to the escape car. Once you reach the escape car the level will end and you will be transported back to Clockwork's as the camera pans out revealing the mansion on fire as police swarm the mansion. One of Walker's few remaining assassins will announce that Tony is dead.

At Clockwork's

Clockwork: Very good.

Tucker: That level was actually pretty freakin awesome.

Danny: Although at one point, we're going to have to wonder how this game got off with an _T _rating. There is going to be serious backlash from children's parents.

Eddie (sign language): Eh, screw the parents. Although I have to admit it was pretty cool being able to talk again.

Clockwork: I hope you enjoyed your time as a ruthless cartel lord because now you're going to be experiencing life from the inside of prison.

**C'mon, you knew it was coming. I mean my pen name is Scarface Montana. Besides I just had to have a Scarface reference/ tribute/ homage to one of the greatest movies of all time.**

**Tommy: A lot of people tend to compare me to Mr. Montana.**

**Well your stories are quite similar but let's get back on topic. I do not own Danny Phantom. This is not and probably never will be a real video game. If it is ever made, this level absolutely has to be included.**

**_This level's Die-O-Rama: While taunting Walker's hit men, the Skull sneaks up behind Shady holding a sawed off shotgun. The skull then blasts Shady in the back with the shotgun, sending Shady falling into his fountain. The words above Shady's corpse say The World is Yours in neon pink. A parody of the Scarface theme plays as the Skull descends down the steps._ Well what were you expecting. Like I said this is a Scarface parody.**

**Till next time, R&R**


	12. Level 12

Level 12

*This is a reference to The Green Mile/ The Shaw shank Redemption. The setting is a prison in the 1940s*

Opening cutscene:

*Walker is bringing Danny to his cell.*

Walker: Get in there, you! *shoves Danny into his cell* Enjoy your new cell mate, he's a little psycho, but you two should get along.

*Camera pans over, revealing Shady as Danny's cell mate. Shady is silently sitting on the edge of the bed reading a book.*

Walker: Don't let the silence fool you, he's a cold blooded murderer. Have fun! *Slams door and walks away*

Shady (sign language): So, what you in for?

Danny: I was framed for the murder of an important politician or some crap. You?

Shady: Long story. I was walking out of a bar with my girl when two mobsters tried to rob us. Shot us and left us both for dead. We barely survived. A few weeks later I caught these guys collecting extortion money. I made a deal with the storeowner to take care of the thugs. Lured them to a factory on the outskirts of town, tied em up, gagged em and hacked one of them to death with an axe. By the time I was done with him, the axe had lost its sharpness… So I beat the other one with a crowbar. Blew the place up with a bomb and hightailed it. Someone must've seen me though and that brings me to where I am now. But you know the police hate niggers like me so I was sentenced to death.

Danny: Damn, I can see why you're locked up.

Shady: Hey, the police aren't the upholders of good they pretend to be. At least criminals are honest. Don't worry; I've got a plan to help us escape.

Danny: What's that?

Shady: I can't tell you right specifically what, but I can tell you this: I've got a couple mafia connections of my own. During your time here, you're going to need to learn how to fight.

*Scene cuts to the prison yard*

Inmate (played by Dash Baxter): Well look what we have here. *Walks over to Danny and slaps him on the back of the head.* you're new here so I'ma let you know. There's a chain of command around here and I'm at the top of said chain.

Danny: Back off

Inmate: Haha, that's funny. For a second I thought the little maggot told me what to do.

*Shady intervenes*

Shady: Leave the new guy alone.

Inmate: What, speak up? I don't understand that hand sign language bull crap. *shoves Eddie aside*

Shady: Well let's see if you understand this. *punches the inmate in the face*

Inmate: Oh Hell no. You wanna fight, mute; bring it on.

Part 1

Objective: Beat the Inmate in a fight.

Controls:

LT/ L1- Lock on target

RT/ R1- block

A/ X- dodge

B/ O- Throw a punch

X/ Square- Kick

Y/ Triangle- alternate punch

A+ B followed by X+ Y/ X+ O followed by Square+ Triangle- Counter attack

Cutscene:

*Shady has knocked the inmate out flat on his back. Catching his breath, Shady pants. Walker along with several of his goons intervenes.*

Walker: What's with all the ruckus?

Inmate's friend (Kwan): Fenton and Shady started a fight and knocked out my friend here.

Walker: Fighting? Fenton, Shady, you two are sentenced to solitary confinement.

*In solitary confinement*

Danny: Thanks for standing up for me.

Shady: No problem.

Danny: So could you tell me about your escape plan now?

Shady: Alright. The prison nurse (played by Danielle) hates Walker just as much as everyone else here. In her office, I've been carving a tunnel in the wall that leads to freedom. The tunnel is nearly 40 miles and ends on a beach in California. Tomorrow's the day we escape. I've got some non lethal poison under my bed.

Danny: Poison?!

Shady: Don't worry, its effects will only last a few minutes. Eat it with some of your food as an excuse for you go to the nurse's ward. Tell her I sent you and she'll let show you the entrance to the tunnel.

Danny: What about you?

Shady: Don't worry about me, I'll be fine.

*The Next Day*

*Danny, having retrieved the poison from Shady's bed eats some of it with his food. After a few minutes he begins vomiting violently. He starts feeling light headed and dizzy. Danny stands to his feet, but stumbles and trips.*

Walker: Fenton, you sick, boy?

Danny: No, no; I'm fine *accidentally throws up on Walker's boots*

Walker: I'm going to pretend that didn't happen. You're too sick to be around the other inmates. Go to the nurse's ward then report back to solitary confinement. I have my own business to attend to.

*Danny goes to nurse's ward. As he walks around the prison, the effects of the poison start wearing off. Pretty soon he can walk perfectly without being dizzy or light headed.*

Dani: Alright, what's wrong with you? Head bashed in, sick of prison food, raped in the showers?

Danny: No… uh Shady sent me; he said something about a tunnel.

Dani: You must be the guy Shady told me about earlier this morning. *tears down a poster revealing the tunnel*Quick, get out of here before Walker finds out.

*Danny crawls into the tunnel and escapes*

Meanwhile

*Walker is leading Shady to the electric chair. At the last minute Shady turns and punches Walker in the face, initiating the boss fight. Before fighting Walker however, walk up to the electric chair to find this level's Die-O-Rama.*

Boss Fight #4

*Walker has 5 hit points in this fight. First he will fire a revolver six times. The pistol's bullets are slow moving and can easily be jumped over or dodged. After firing 6 shots, he will stop to reload. Take this opportunity to take him down 1 point with a quick attack. For his second wave of attack he will fire a shotgun. The shotgun fires 6 pellets at once that spread out in different directions. This time Walker will shoot seven times. Afterwards, his gun will jam; do not attempt to attack him. If you do, Walker will suddenly pull out his revolver and shoot the player in the head, killing them instantly. Instead, wait for him to shoot at you using the pistol again then attack him. Finally he will fire at you with an SMG. Again do not attack when his gun jams the first time. Unlike his previous attack he will not use his pistol or shotgun when his gun jams and will instead wait for it to work properly. When his gun jams a second time, attack. Walker repeats this attack while his last remaining hit points.*

Cutscene:

*Shady pushes Walker into the electric chair and activates it but now before pulling a pink gem out of his coat pocket. He then goes to the nurse's ward and escapes via the same tunnel to bring the level to an end.*

This level's Die-O-Rama:

Shady is strapped in the electric chair. The sponge used to conduct the current to make the execution quick and effective is dry causing a malfunction. Shady is slowly burned to death with his head catching fire.

**And that concludes Level 12. With Walker out of the way, who is Team Phantom's next foe? Is it Ember, is it Fright Knight, Johnny 13? I have no idea whatsoever! Team Phantom is halfway done with their task. 12 gems down, 12 to go. Will they complete the deadly scavenger hunt, will the gems corrupt their souls, why am I ask you all of this? Tune in next time to see what happens next. R&R!**


	13. Level 13

Level 13

After avoiding being executed, Team Phantom warped back to Clockworks.

Clockwork: You are doing a great job and are halfway finished. The next gem however is located at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean.

Eddie: You mean we'll have to go underwater? No thank you. I hate water and water hates me, I'm staying right here and helping you watch over things.

Sam: You're scared of water? You're a violent, psychopathic, former mobster from Vice City and you're scared of water.

Eddie: I fit the stereotype that black guys can't swim and besides in Vice City, sharks attacked anything in the water so I never really learned to swim.

Sam: It'll be fine and if sharks make it swimming almost impossible, then how come McKenzie knows how to swim.

Eddie: I don't know, but all I know is my aqua phobia causes me to panic whenever I'm in deep water.

Danny: Fine, stay here, we'll bring you back a souvenir.

*Team Phantom, minus Eddie, go through the HUB portal.*

Level 12: The Lost City

*Each character will be in scuba gear and an oxygen tank. During this level, the player(s) cannot select Eddie to play with at all.*

Part 1

Objective: The brown gem is located within the ruins of Atlantis. Enemies in this level include eels and sharks that will eat the player(s), jellyfish that will electrocute the player(s), and puffer fish. Use an underwater quick attack to dispose of these enemies. Also look out for hazards such as unexploded sea mines and underwater whirlpools.

Sam: Look!

*camera zooms out to reveal the ruins of legendary lost city Atlantis*

Dani: Is that…

Danny: The Lost City of Atlantis! Oh my God, I knew it existed but I never thoughts I'd ever see it in real life.

Tucker: Screw Eddie, he doesn't know what the heck he's missing!

McKenzie: Come on; let's go this is once in a millennium opportunity.

Danny: Too bad none of a brought a camera.

McKenzie: Don't worry, I stole Eddie's *pulls out Eddie's digital camera* and lucky for us, its water proof.

Dani: Well, what are we waiting for, let's go!

*Danny and the others swim into the ruins of Atlantis. While going through the ruins, Tucker accident turns a valve, which reveals some sort of drain system, which releases all of the water and allowing the player to complete the rest of this level on dry land.*

Tucker: I wonder, how did Atlantis sink beneath the ocean and how did anyone survive long enough to create a complex system that would keep water out of the city.

Danny (reading an inscription on a golden plaque): Here lie the remains of the city of Atlantis. Once a glorious city, the kingdom of Atlantis soon became corrupted by greed and sin. Citizens killed each other day after day in an attempt to take the fortune of Atlantis for their own. One day, during the middle of the savage bloodshed, a giant wave crashed into the almighty city, burying Atlantis beneath the sea. Some say it was punishment from the gods for their greed and envy. However a few smart inventors managed to create a glass dome and a pipe system to keep water out of the city. For the next few years, the Atlanteans lived in peace until they faced disturbance from an underwater volcano. Knowing that the volcano would soon erupt, they created this plaque so that the world would never forget Atlantis, the underwater kingdom.

Tucker: Well, that answers my question, c'mon let's go.

Part 2: The Lost City

In this plat forming level, the player should beware of carefully placed booby traps and scorpions. Other than that, this stage is particularly easy. This level is given the design of open world video games such as Grand Theft Auto and Saints Row. Explore the city ruins and its many buildings. Shady's Die- O- Rama for this game will be found in the ruins of an old temple. The path is long, dark, and filled with booby traps so players should exercise extreme caution when attempting to collect the Die- O- Rama. The gem will be found at the base of a structure used for human sacrifices.

Tucker: Look, there's the gem! *runs to grab the gem*

Everyone: Tucker, Don't!

*Tucker ignores them and snatches up the gem*

Tucker: That was a piece of cake!

*rumbling*

Everyone: Tucker, you-

Tucker (deadpan): I know, I know. Tucker you idiot.

*a giant boulder crashes through the wall and rolls towards Team Phantom*

Danny: A giant boulder? How more cliche can these video game guys get?

Sam: Do you wanna find out or do you wanna get out of here?

Part 3

This is another chase sequence. Outrun the giant boulder and look out for pits, jump over rivers using a quick attack to dispose of the leaping piranhas that inhabit them. Other hazards include booby traps including spike pits and venomous arrows/ darts that the player(s) must dodge. Use speed strips to keep ahead of the giant boulder. Other obstacles included crabs and sea turtles that will not kill the player, but slow them down.

*Team Phantom escapes the boulder just in time.*

Tucker: Whew! That was a close one!

*Everyone glares at Tucker.*

Tucker: Again, I know I know. Tucker you idiot! But hey, look on the bright side, we got the camera.

Dani: Tucker, if you get us killed, I'm going to beat the afterlife out of you.

*Team Phantom returns to Clockwork's dimension*

(End of Level)

Eddie (standing back with a smile on his face): See why I don't go in the water.

Sam: Shut up.

Eddie: I've already shut up

Sam: Then wipe that grin off your face.

Eddie's Die-O-Rama: Shady is cautiously standing by the edge of the water. He dips his foot in the water carefully, pulling it out as soon as it gets wet. He repeats the process before Sam walks by and pushes him in the water. Eddie quickly panics and flails around before realizing he's fine. He starts swimming around, not noticing the shark fin following him. Jaws music kicks in as Shady swims around unaware of the danger. Suddenly the shark pulls Eddie down beneath the waves and brutally tears him to pieces. A patch of red blood arises before Eddie's skull floats up to the surface.

**And there goes another part of the story I had to censor.**

**Tommy: What?**

**I wanted to make the Die-O-Rama a lot more gory and bloodier, but the censors wouldn't allow it.**

**Tommy: Wait, they let you use the f-bomb but they won't let you add in a little gore and guts?**

**I don't understand it either**

**Tommy: Guess you'll just have to include it in your uncensored version of the story**

**Guess so, but until then R&R**


	14. Level 14: 8 Mile Woes

Level 14

8 Mile Woes

Clockwork: We must hurry. Just as I feared, Plasmius has become suspicious. Eddie, using he gems we already had collected managed to halt Plasmius' progress on his space station. But anyway, I have the portal HUB already set to take you to your next location.

Eddie (sign language): And guess what, we managed to get another special guest to voice me for this level. So without any further adieu, please welcome multi platinum rapper, Grammy award winning, Oscar winning rapper and my favorite rapper, Marshall Bruce Mathers III aka Eminem aka Slim Shady!

Dani: Eminem?! How the fuck did you manage to get Eminem to agree?

Eddie: One of the producers, just like me happened to be a huge Eminem fan and it just so happened his cousin worked as an intern at Shady Records. So we negotiated with Mr. Mathers and boom, here we are. The good part is, that's not the last of our special guest actors. While we're on the topic, Eminem will also be featured on the video game soundtrack along with OutKast, Phil Collins, Adele, Lana Del Ray, Kanye West, Beyonce, and more.

Danny: Uh, could we move on now, we have gems to collect and a fruit loop to stop.

*Hops in warp portal, portal HUB, (whatever) and is transported to 8 Mile Road, Detroit, Michigan.*

Sam: 8-Mile?

Danny: Wow, this is a surprising twist.

McKenzie: Look and there's the gem over there.

*camera pans over to a rap competition*

Future (voiced by Royce da 5'9): Ayo, in tonight's competition we have a huge prize at stake. *pulls out a clear gem* In addition to being named champion, the winner shall recieve this priceless diamond. As you know, the current champion is Papa Doc. Does anyone wanna try to earn a shot at Papa Doc. *many cheers* Alright, alright. Well here's how it's gonna go. There will be 4 rounds. The winner will advance to the quaterfinals. The winner of the quaterfinals will move on to the semifinals and the winners of that will face each other. From there the winner will move on to face Papa Doc for a chance at this priceless gem. Now do I have any takers?

Eddie (voiced by Eminem): Ayo, over here! My rap name's Demonic.

Future: I see we have a taker, anyone else? *7 more people volunteer* OK, first round Demonic vs. Lil Slick. Demonic, pick your side, heads or tails.

Eddie: Tails

*Future flips the coin*

Future: It is heads, Lil Slick. You wanna go first

Lil Slick: Hell yeah, let's get this over with.

Part 2: Round One

Objective: This level is based off the 8-Mile and has gameplay elements similar to the rhythm video game PaRappa the Rapper. If the player presses the correct button in response to the symbol at the top of the screen, then a cutscene shall play.

Lil Slick's rap:

I'ma kill this nigga, look at this little bitch/ You gone' learn why not to mess with Lil Slick

To be honest, I don't wanna be the one to strike you down/ But you're trespassing on my playground

So/ I guess you gotta go

You up shit creek without a fucking paddle/ I think you're confused, this is a rap battle

Turn back now or be destroyed/ This a man's playground and you're just a little boy

I bend and twist you/ Like a pretzel, eat you up and shit you out cuz I got shit to do

So in the future, just so you don't forget your past/ I'ma send you a picture of my ass

*Crowd oohs*

Future: Pretty good, pretty good. Alright Demonic, your turn.

Eddie's rap:

I'm getting shot at cuz I'm the best rapper, got my face on wanted posters/ You're trying to convince these people that you're not a poser

This ain't a movie, you're not getting a Lose Yourself moment/ You say this is your playground, this is my world, I own it

You look like the type/ That'll lose a fight/ To a dike/ But that's alright/ You can get your 15 seconds on the mic/ Cuz I'm sending you to the big guy in the sky tonight

So do this/ To keep yourself from getting dissed/ Realize that your chances at becoming best don't exist

Cuz it's an understatement to say you suck/ But simply put, you're wack as fuck

Future: OK OK, so if you think Lil Slick did the best, make some noise

*Crowd cheers*

Future: Now if you think Demonic did the best, make some noise!

*Crowd cheers even louder*

Future: Alright, I think we have a winner… Demonic! Alright round 2, up next.

Danny: Good job, Eddie.

Eddie: Thanks, I barely won that round.

Sam: Just focus on winning. You're doing fine

Round 2: MC Rock 3Pac vs Demonic

*Eddie wins the coin toss and decides to make MC Rock 3Pac go first*

MC Rock 3Pac: You want me to go first/ That's probably the worst

Mistake you could make/ How much X do you take

Or are you snorting coke/ You're a fucking joke

Talking about the World is Yours, you must be on some Nas shit/ Thinking you're a bad bitch

Nigga please, I'm the king/ I reign supreme

12 bars is all I need/ To make you plead

Eddie: Yo, who the fuck passed you the mic and said that you could flow/ Point him out bitch I wanna know

Seriously, that was your diss/ You're not worthy enough to drink my piss/ I was thinking why the fuck this motherfucker wanna fuck with this

I've seen your type, you think you're tough/ Battle you, you're lucky I don't beat you up

Shit, I don't even have to spit and I'd still win/ My mic kills men/ Makes their women and their chil-dren

Come to me

I think you might be doing too much smoking/ Trying to be a master MC, but you're just choking

You're nothing you claim to be/ It's plain to see/ It's insane to me

That you'd pick a fight with me cuz motherfucker I'll shit on you

Crowd: Ooh

*Shady wins round two and goes up against the final opponent, Bad Boi*

Future: Okay, Demonic, heads or tails?

Shady: Tails

Future: Okay, it's heads. Bad Boi, what you wanna do?

Bad Boi: Let this bitch go first

Future: Alright, alright; you heard the man. DJ spin the record.

Shady: Alright check it

If you continue to neglect/ To show me respect/ I will break you neck/ Before you even have a chance to pull out your tec

You're smart cuz you gave up your shot to diss the king/ Faggot, kneel and kiss the ring

I'm spitting rhymes/ *grabs Bad Boi's arm and holds it up to reveal lines written on his arm in sharpie* Look at this guy, he's rapping written lines

Diss me again, I will murder you/ Snatch you out your mother's body 'fore anyone even heard of you/ Or Go back in time, cock block your dad, however you prefer to do

Shit, it's not even worth dissing you/ 'Cause like Common and Cube, I see The Bitch In Yoo

Fuck a beat, this guy's not even half as ill as my acapella dubs/ Can't blame him, I spit rhymes all the fellas love/ And get jealous of *drops mic as crowd cheers*

Future: Alright, and our winner is… Demonic!

*Crowd cheers as Future hands the gem to Eddie*

Danny: Great Job, Eddie!

Tucker: I didn't know you could rap like that

Eddie: Actually, I wasn't trying, those rhymes were whack. I can rap way better than that.

Bad Boi: Motherfucker, that's my diamond! *shoots Eddie in the leg*

Eddie: Ow! Fuck!

Danny: Come on, let's get out of here.

*disappears through portal HUB*

(End of Level)

**Another homage to one of my favorite movies. Those raps I wrote were incredibly whack, I know. I really wasn't trying. There is no Die-O-Rama for this level as I couldn't really think of anything that fit this level. Just in case you didn't know, Lil Slick is a reference to Lil Tick, MC Rock 3Pac is a reference to MC Lyte (who's debut album was titled _Lyte As A Rock_) and Tupac "2Pac" Amura Shakur, and Bad Boi is a reference to The Notorious B.I.G (who was the face of New York record label Bad Boy) and one half of OutKast, Big Boi. And if you didn't read my first story, Eddie's ghost alter ego nickname of Shady is a reference to Eminem's alter ego Slim Shady.**

**Tommy: You really like hip hop, don't you?**

**Yes, yes I do. Hip Hop really helped me get through some hard times.**

**Until Next time, R&R.**


	15. Level 15

Level 15

The Phantom Menace

*Team Phantom returns through the portal HUB, the others having to help Eddie walk*

Eddie (sign language): If one more thing happens to me today, I am going to kill someone.

Danny: here's the gem! *tosses Clockwork the gem.*

Clockwork: Excellent. You are making excellent process.

Sam: Uh, Danny don't you think we should help Eddie? He just got shot in the leg.

Danny: He's been killed twice so far, he'll be fine.

Dani: I don't know Danny; he's really bleeding a lot.

Danny: Alright, come on. The hospital closes in 20 minutes.

Eddie: Not if my life depended on it, which it very well might.

Sam: Why not?

McKenzie: He really dislikes hospitals.

Eddie: Dislike is a very strong word. I think the word hate or loathe would be the appropriate term.

Dani: Why do you hate hospitals?

Eddie: An afternoon of being stuck with needles and syringes, being around sick patients, bratty nurses, and terrible food, no thank you.

Tucker: I empathize with you friend.

McKenzie: Are you sure you don't want to at least see a doctor? You've probably lost over 40% of your body's blood supply.

Eddie: I grew up around gunshots. It's going to take a lot more that a bullet wound to the leg to take down Shady. Is anyone else feeling light headed or is it just me? *passes out from blood loss*

Danny: (sighs) I'll get the first aid kit.

Time card: 20 minutes later

Danny: Alright Clockwork, where are we going next?

Clockwork: I think you might like where you're going, Danny. The next gem is located deep in space in a galaxy far, far away

Eddie: Oh I get it; we're doing some Star Wars stuff. Why do I have a feeling this is going to end in a lawsuit?

Danny: Oh my God, I get to be an astronaut! What are we waiting for, c'mon let's go. *hops in portal HUB*

Jazz: Wow, I haven't seen him this happy ever since his first date with Sam.

*The rest of Team Phantom follow Danny into the Portal HUB*

Part 1

*The gang are in a smaller version of the Millennium Falcon painted with Danny Phantom's green, black, and white colors*

Tucker: Cool, I always have wanted to star in a Star Wars flick.

Clockwork (via radio): Danny, be careful, Plasmius has a fleet of spaceships prepared to attack.

Danny: Don't worry, we're on it.

*huge thump*

Danny: What the-

*Looks on the screen, and sees Plasmius standing on top of the ship*

Eddie (sign language): Don't worry, I've got this. *his right hand transforms into a orange light saber as he leaps on top of the shop to fight Plasmius*

Tucker: Radar says the gem is located on the planet Alderaan, which we're flying over right now.

Dani: We can't land with Plasmius waiting to kill us

Mckenzie: I hope Eddie can take care of this.

Eddie (telepathically): This should be a piece of cake. Vlad was too chicken to fight. He duplicated himself and fled the scene. Don't worry, this will take less than a minute.

Part 2

Mini boss:

The player shall be playing as Eddie. If it is multiplayer, then the player controlling Eddie will take part in this fight. This fight is a lightsaber duel. All the player has to do is hold off Plasmius' clone until the 1 minute timer runs out. If the player wishes, the player can inflict damage to the clone, which will only run the clock down 3-5 seconds depending on the amount of damage inflicted. During the fight, the player cannot defeat the clone or knock him off the ship. The player will lose a life if he falls off the ship or Plasmius depletes his life bar. The controls are:

B (O on the Playstation 3)- strike/ attack

LT/ L1- block Clone Plasmius' attack

RT/ R1- counterattack

After the timer runs out, a cutscene shall play.

Cutscene:

*Everyone is watching the fight before Tucker looks forward and notices that the Millennium Phantom is about to crash into a mountain.

Tucker: Look Out!

*Everyone screams as Danny makes a sudden swerve to the left, causing Eddie to stumble and lose his balance allowing the Plasmius clone to slice off his right hand*

Eddie (via Wile E. Coyote sign): Son of a Giggity

*Plasmius kicks Eddie off the side of the Millennium Phantom into a boiling lava pit below*

Dani: And Eddie just died again

Danny (deadpan): You bastards! *lands Millennium Phantom as Plasmius is sent flying fowards*

Part 3

Objective: Venture through the Alderaan landscape until you find the gem. Eddie/ Shady will not be playable during this sequence. Many of Vlad's clones shall be present and can be easily destroyed. Upon finding the gem, a cutscene shall begin.

*A R2-D2 robot with Vlad's design will walk over to Danny and play a hologram message from the real Plasmius*

Plasmius: Hello, Daniel. By now, you've collected 13 of the gems that I seek to collect. Thanks for holding onto them for me. Only 11 more to go. Soon you and your little friends shall face defeat. To da loo. *Pulls out a laser pistol and aims it at Sam.*

*Danny snaps and obliterates the robot before Sam calms him down*

Sam: Danny, what is wrong with you?!

Danny: That robot could've killed you!

Sam: Well it didn't, so quit being paranoid and acting stupid.

Danny: Oh, I'm acting stupid. An evil fruit loop returns from, kidnaps you and McKenzie, almost kills you before being defeated then comes back and I'm acting stupid.

Sam: Yeah, you and Shady are both overly protective and paranoid.

Danny: Well excuse us for not wanting to see either of you die. Maybe I should've let Shady kill the fruit loop.

Dani: Ahem, I hate to interrupt anything, but we kinda wanna get out of here.

Tucker: Our favorite fruit loop's got a huge missile aimed right at us

Danny: We'll discuss this later

*runs towards the ship, they are stopped by a Vlad clone who is suddenly stabbed from behind, revealing a tall figure dressed like Darth Vader. The figure takes off his mask, revealing himself to be Eddie*

Eddie (sign language): Well, what are we waiting for, let's go!

*Team Phantom climbs into the ship and take off*

Mckenzie: Danny, you've always wanted to be an astronaut right!

Danny: yeah.

Mckenzie: Well, do you think you can maneuver us through that asteroid field!

Sam: Oh my God, we're gonna get pulverized!

Eddie (sign language): Look, we've got the entire main cast on board, I'm pretty sure we'll be fine. *sits back and begins reading magazine*

Part 4: Asteroid Belt

Objective: This part of the level is a parody of the popular 1979 arcade video game _Asteroids._ The player can choose to just dodge the asteroids or use the laser cannons to destroy them. Occasionally the player will be forced to destroy a couple of Tie-Fighters that fire lasers at the ship. The player can also send the Millennium Falcon into hyperspace, causing it to disappear and reappear in a random location on the screen (with the risk of self-destructing or appearing on top of an asteroid).

Cutscene:

Tucker: Whew! That was a close one.

Shady: What'd I tell you, there was nothing to worry about.

(End of Level)

This level's Die-O-Rama can be found behind a giant rock during the Alderaan part of the level. The Die-O-Rama is a parody of the fight in Star Wars Episode V where Luke fights the giant monster, except the Monster squishes Shady before picking up what's left of his corpse and eating it.

**Tommy: Question, during the Star Wars sequence, why didn't you dress the characters up like the Star Wars main characters?**

**I couldn't really get the clearances. Well until next time, R&R, blah blah blah, bye!**


	16. Level 16

Level 16

*Team Phantom returns through the warp portal*

Danny: We're back!

Eddie: May the fucking force be with you.

Clockwork: What's his problem?

McKenzie: He's still bitter about repeatedly being killed off for comic relief.

Danny: Could we hurry this up? We've got 10 more gems to collect and the evil fruit loop isn't exactly relenting.

Clockwork: I've been keeping an eye on Plasmius; he's becoming extremely agitated over the fact that he's losing more and more gems to you.

Eddie: An agitated fruit loop is a fruit loop that has to be put down.

Danny: For the last time, you are not killing Vlad.

Shady: Come on; don't tell me you don't want him dead. Dani told me about the argument you and Sam had over what to do with Plasmius.

Danny: Yeah, but I never mentioned killing him!

Shady: But you're becoming extremely paranoid. The solution to this problem; sending that fruit loop straight to Hell.

Danny: I'm paranoid? You're so paranoid you think that violence is the only solution. You're not in Vice City anymore!

Jazz: Should we break up the argument or sit back and watch?

Clockwork: No way I'm breaking this up. I'll freeze time so I can see this and not have to worry about Plasmius causing any trouble. *Grabs a lawn chair and sits down to watch the argument* I wish I could DVR this.

Danny: You're a violent, sociopathic, impulsive mute asshole who refuses to listen to any alternative ideas.

Shady: And you're a goodie two shoes, naïve prick who thinks that life's a split between good and evil. Sometimes you have to play the role of bad guy to get rid of the worse bad guy.

Danny: Wait a minute, why are we arguing? We have the same enemy, we should be working together to stop Plasmius.

Shady: You're right; when the time comes we'll compromise over what to do. But you are growing a little obsessive about Vlad.

Danny: What; I am not.

Eddie: prove it, what is this picture? (holds up a picture of a Grammy Award)

Danny: Vlad!

Eddie (rolls his eyes): And what's in this picture (holds up a picture of a Hershey's chocolate bar)

Danny: Vlad!

Eddie: And who is this (holds up a picture of Danny)

Danny: My oh my, who is that handsome devil

Sam: Oh brother

Eddie: OK, you're not crazy… not crazy yet so to keep you from losing your sanity, I'm going to do what my psychiatrist does. (begins repeatedly slapping Danny)

Danny: Stop, ow… hitting, ow… me *shakes his head* Wow, I guess I am going insane. I'm sorry for lashing out at you guys.

Tucker: Don't worry about it, all is forgiven.

Danny: Thanks, now let's go!

Clockwork: Alright Danny, the portal HUB is ready to go. *Turns to player, breaking the fourth wall* Players, this next level is a parody of two removed levels from the Original Crash Bandicoot video game. If you don't think that's hard… well good luck.

*Everyone hops in the portal HUB*

Level 16: Considered the hardest level in the game, this level is split up into two parts, both of which take their name from removed levels from the original Crash Bandicoot. Player(s) will start their journey to the castle of Pariah Dark in…

Part 1: Sunset Vista

Naughty Dog might've considered this too difficult for the original Crash Bandicoot, but not for this game. Since Naughty Dog was a co-producer of this game, they decided to take the prototype version of this cut Crash Bandicoot level and retool it for this game, while retaining all its original difficulty. In this stage, the player will have to make their way through temple ruins. Jumping from platform to platform, some of which shoot up flames at random time intervals. Other platforms include wooden boards which will slide from underneath the player(s) if they stand there for 3 seconds. These same wooden boards will be used to reach ascend heights. Halfas such as Danny, Dani, and Eddie have the advantage of being able to fly past these obstacles. Another troublesome obstacle includes large concrete blocks which will push the player over the edge if timing isn't right. Other enemies include bats that the player(s) have to duck when they fly past them, ravenous Komodo dragons, Piranha Plants, and other exotic jungle creatures. After completing this stage, the loading screen will appear before going directly into the next stage of this level with no cutscene. This level's Die-O-Rama can be found at the end of the level. Instead of jump on the warp pad, jump over it and run. At the end of the path, the Die-O-Rama icon will be waiting for you. Pick it up and return to the warp pad to enter into Part Two.

Part 2: Stormy Ascent

Objective: Another cut Crash Bandicoot level. If it was too hard for Crash Bandicoot, then it'll be perfect for this game. We retooled it and retained it's difficulty if we didn't increase it's difficulty. This stage takes place in Pariah Dark's former castle. The objective is to start from the ground up and ascend to the opening on one of upper stories of Pariah Dark's castle. The same sliding boards from part 1 return as if the player(s) mistimes their jump, they will plummet to the ground below. The player will also have to bounce off or plump vultures to make it some gaps. While it is possible to fly through this level, we made even that difficult. Even though it is impossible to die if the player(s) choose to fly through the level, there are many twists and turns that make flying require exact precision. Hazards include iron spikes that the player must be careful not impale themselves on, slippery slopes that will send the player plummeting to their death. Enemies include Pariah Dark's knights and his skeletal ghosts. The difficulty of stage is increased by the fact that there are absolutely no checkpoint boxes in this stage, making it quite annoying after a few failures. After this stage, a mini boss fight shall occur, proceeded by a cutscene.

*Team Phantom make their way into the castle and walk right into the Fright Knight*

Fright Knight: Who dares intrude in my master, Pariah Dark's sacred castle.

Danny: Oh great, not this guy again.

Fright Knight: Silence! *slashes at Danny using the Soul Shredder.* You shall perish!

Mini boss fight: vs. Fright Knight

In this mini boss fight, Danny will fight the Fright Knight. Fright Knight has 3 hit points. The Fright Knight will attempt to strike Danny down. Run around on the outermost part of the circular room and this should be no problem. He will stop to catch his breath. Take this opportunity to attack him. Afterwards, he will repeat the attack, but do not try to attack him as now the player have to run in a circle while Fright Knight slashes at the with a flaming Soul Shredder. Now attack him. His third wave of attack will be the first and second, except in reverse order. After taking down his last hit point, Fright Knight will collapse from exhaustion.

*Danny sucks Fright Knight into the Fenton Thermos*

Danny: Hmm, that wasn't so bad

*Pariah Dark bursts through the door*

Pariah: What's with all the noise?! I'm trying to watch my soap operas! *looks down and sees Danny Phantom* Ah, Danny Phantom savior of the world, what is your reason for disturbing my realm?!

Danny: We're here for the elemental gem!

Pariah: What, you mean this? *Pulls out a golden gem* If you want it, you'll have to go through me! *Puts on his Ring of Rage and his Crown of Fire*

Boss Fight #4:

Choose whichever character (although any halfa would be the best choice due to their ghost powers) and face Pariah Dark. Pariah's first wave of attack will be swinging his mace at the player(s). Dodging the blows requires quite a level of agility. This is one of the few boss fights where multiplayer mode is easier than in single player. If played in multiplayer mode, while Pariah is attacking one player, then the other three can attack and deplete him one hit point. This method can be repeated during his next two attacks for an easy victory. His second attack consists of him attacking with his sword and his third attack will be firing his deadly ghost ray which is amplified with his Ring of Rage and Crown of fire. While his first two attacks only deplete the player(s)' life bar by 10%, this attack can deplete the player(s)' life bar by as much as 60% and can kill the player with as little as two hits.

If played in single player then the player will have to wait for the right opportunity to use a special attack. If the player is controlling Danny, then Danny shall use the Ghostly Wail which will send Pariah crashing into the wall. He will get up and shake his head before going into his second wave of attack. After doing this a second time, Pariah will appear to be groggy, but will shake his head and attack again. After the third time, Pariah will stumble towards the player and collapse, unconscious.

If the player is using Dani then Pariah shall be frozen in a block of ice. After the first time he will shatter the block of ice and attack again. After the second time, he will shiver but will still attack. After the third and final time, he will remain trapped in the block of ice.

If the player is using Eddie, Pariah shall be electrocuted after his first attack. He will show no signs of slowing up until after his second time being electrocuted. After the third and final time, Pariah will collapse from exhaustion.

The gems shall fall from Pariah's Ring of Rage and Crown of fire. Go them up and the player(s) will be instantly transported out of the level.

(End of Level)

This level's Die-O-Rama: I know you love torturing Eddie so this Die-O-Rama features multiple death animations.

Eddie is hit by the flying bats. The background goes black and Eddie spins around and falls down backwards.

Eddie falls down a pit with a whistling sound followed by a thud

Eddie slips and falls into the water. He has trouble holding his breath, struggles his way up, but fails to reach for fresh air, and drowns a second before his body finally reaches the top.

Eddie runs into the fire, turns into ashes and turns towards the camera before disentergrating.

Piranha Plant and Komodo Dragon: Eats Eddie and swallows him whole.

**As you can probably tell, I was playing a lot of Crash Bandicoot while writing this chapter. Please be kind and R&R and if you have any suggestions, please tell me. Bye!**


	17. Level 17

Level 17

*Danny and his friends reemerge through the portal HUB*

Danny: Here's another gem. *Tosses Clockwork the gem*

Clockwork: Good job. Only 8 more gems to collect. Your next destination is 1590, Roanoke. Exercise caution, remember your last experience Salem Massachusetts?

Sam: Oh yeah, crazy people obsessed with burning witches.

Tucker: I don't even like to think about that. Stupid blossoms.

Clockwork: Well yeah, Roanoke is basically the same. Be extremely cautious as you must be careful not to do or change anything in the past that could alter the future. *activates portal HUB*

Dani: Oh great, time travel cliché. Where'd you hear that, Quantum Leap? Those guys altered the time line all the time.

Clockwork: Just be careful.

Danny: If you say so *enters portal HUB*

*Roanoke Colony, 1590*

Danny: Here we are, Roanoke Colony

Tucker: Hasn't really changed since the last time we visited.

Shady (sign language): God, please don't let me have to hurt somebody.

Part 1

Objective: Look around the town until you find the gem. You can find this level's Die-O-Rama by going in the building labeled "Ye Old Hospital". Avoid bringing any major attention to yourself. Throughout this stage, there is a red attention meter. If the player fills up the attention meter, the townspeople will attack them. In order to get the attention meter back down, player(s) will have to hide from the citizens for a few minutes. Halfas should not "go ghost" as doing so completely fills up the attention meter. Do not attack anybody or cause any destruction. The gem can be found on John Fenton's hat, located where the buckle is supposed to be. Walk up to John Fenton to trigger a cutscene.

Vlad (disguised as one of the pilgrims): Look over there, three witches accompanied by their ghostly lover.

*The Townspeople, led by John Fenton, who has an orange gem embedded in his hat, surround the group, while Eddie grabs Tucker and becomes invisible before dragging Tucker and hiding behind some bushes.*

Jazz: Well, we had a good run

Tucker (whispering): What are you doing?

Eddie: Uh, Tucker, I know it's easy to forget we're the only two black guys in the group, but do remember what they did to African Americans in the 16th century. Your death would be a lot more merciful if you were a witch than if you were a presumed escaped slave.

Tucker: Well, what are we going to do? We can't just sit here and watch our friends be burned at the stake and poisoned with deadly flowers.

Eddie: I know, but I can't just invisibly waltz right in and untie them, they'd know something is up. And if they used those blossoms you were talking about earlier, we'd all be screwed because we all know you are not going to eat any vegetables. Give me a minute to think.

Tucker: Shh, someone's coming.

*Townspeople walk right past the bush that they're hiding in*

Eddie: OK, I got it. I'll use my pyrokinesis to put out the flames. When the townspeople start showing frustration, I'll simply redirect the flames and use them to destroy the ropes.

Tucker: What, that's crazy… but it just might work.

*camera cuts back over to Danny and the others, all tied to the stake about to be burned, a circle of blood blossoms preventing Danny and Dani from going ghost*

Vlad (to Danny): Don't take it personal, little badger but even the sun goes down and heroes eventually die.

Danny: *growls* You won't get away with this.

Vlad: Oh really, and who's going to stop me? *Notices Eddie and Tucker are missing* Oh my. My fellow townsfolk, it appears we have two escaped nigger slaves. They've without a doubt been helping the guilty witches. Search the town and find them.

Tucker: Uh oh, I think their onto us

Eddie: Quiet!

Vlad: In the meantime, let's light the flames and send these unholy demons to the fiery depths of Hell where they belong!

*The crowd cheers as John Fenton lights the fire, which immediately extinguishes.*

Towns person #1: What the duece?

Towns person #2: Come on, I want to see these witches get burned.

Towns person #3: Nice going Fenton, you messed up again!

John Fenton: Calm down, calm down. I want to see gore just as much as you do. I'm pretty sure it was just a breeze.

*John Fenton lights the fire a second time, only for Eddie to extinguish it immediately once again*

Towns people #2: Ah, come on! What the heck Fenton?

Jack Fenton: It's not me!

Vlad: I suspect the witches' assistance are close by.

*Vlad hears the commotion and walks over to the bushes to investigate. He pulls back the branches, revealing Tucker and Eddie to the townsfolk*

Vlad: Aha! Just as I suspected.

Towns person #1: Let's hang them right now!

Towns person #2: Let's whip them until they bleed!

Towns person #3: Let's whip them, cut off their hands, and lynch them!

Eddie: Time for Plan B

Towns person #1: what's the quiet one doing with his hands.

Towns person #2: He must be conjuring some sort of mystical spell.

Eddie: Plan B *kicks Vlad in the groin, causing Vlad's face to go red as he groaned in pain* Run!

*Eddie and Tucker run off initiating the chase sequence*

Chase sequence:

Playing as Tucker and Eddie, outrun the angry mob of townsfolk. This chase sequence is significantly more difficult as the player(s) will have to navigate through the forest, dodging the large amount of trees. Jump over gaps and avoid "witch traps" that have been set by the paranoid pilgrims. In addition to the aforementioned hazards, the player(s) will also have to look out for the pitchforks being launched at the player.

Cutscene:

*John Fenton has Tucker and Eddie cornered at the end of a jagged cliff. He grabs his rifle and shoots Eddie in the shoulder*

Eddie (thinking to himself): God, I asked nicely. *conjures a huge fire ball and begins burning down the entire village as well as striking and killing various villagers with lightning bolts*

*The townspeople flee in fear as Eddie reigns destruction upon Roanoke*

Tucker: What are you doing? Clockwork said not to alter the past!

Eddie (sign language): These fuckers pushed me too fucking far, for all I care the ancestor of the savior of the universe could be among this crowd.

Tucker: Technically, Danny's ancestor is among this crowd.

*cue John Fenton*

John: I'll teach you to terrorize my town, demon. *fires at Eddie again*

*Eddie telepathically hurls a large rock at John Fenton's head, killing him. He then walks over and grabs the gem from John Fenton's hat.*

Vlad: Uh oh, things are starting to get out of control. I better get out of here. *Hops in his own portal*

Part 2: Destroy Roanoke.

*Fill up the orange carnage bar by causing as much mayhem and destruction as possible*

Cutscene:

*Tucker unites the others just as Eddie finishes his reign of destruction.*

Danny: Do you have any idea what you've just done?!

Eddie: Yeah, I just destroyed the entire town of Roanoke. Now help me dispose of the bodies.

McKenzie: What did I tell you about destroy entire colonies.

Eddie: To keep me anger under control and not do so. Look, just give me a minute to take care of the bodies and we can get out of here.

1 minute later

*Eddie has finished getting rid of the last of the bodies and destroying all traces of Roanoke. Team Phantom then returns to Clockwork's via the portal HUB*

(End of Level)

*Back at Clockwork's*

*Team Phantom are seen looking through a history book*

Sam: Stop right there! Roanoke, 1590.

Danny: Historians have long theorized about what happened to cause the disappearance of Roanoke. To this day there has been no evidence as to what truly happened. (stops reading) Well we didn't fuck up the time line, but that doesn't explain why I'm still alive since Eddie killed my ancestor.

Jazz: Keep reading.

Danny: The only survivor was Maggie Fenton, John Fenton's pregnant wife. Maggie gave birth to a healthy baby boy later that year. (stops reading) Well I guess all's well that ends well.

Shady's Die-O-Rama: Eddie is at the gallows, about to be hanged. He is whipped repeatedly. When the executioner comes to look him in the eye, Eddie spits in his face, grinning. The execution then pulls the lever, opening up the trapdoor. Eddie's corpse swings back and forth as the townspeople celebrate.

**That concludes another level and once again I was forced to censor my story.**

**Tommy: What did you want to include this time.**

**I wanted to have John Fenton impaled by a jagged tree trunk, but the censors wouldn't allow it. Then I wanted the Die-O-Rama to feature Eddie being slowly and painfully burned at the stake.**

**Tommy: Well I guess that'll be another addition to your uncensored version of this story.**

**I guess so, but until then so long. Oh yeah, by the way, did you catch the pop culture references, I think there were two in this chapter. Scarface Montana, out.**


	18. Level 18

Level 18

Danny: We've demolished Roanoke, now where do we have to go?

Clockwork: Gladiator Rome. However you might want to hurry because Vlad's hired guns are onto us

Eddie: Don't tell me, it's-

*Before Eddie can finish, The Guy in White agents K and O burst into Clockwork's realm. They wield duel pistols. One an ecto gun and the other a 9mm.*

Agent K: Well, well, well; if it isn't Danny Phantom and his friends.

Agent O: You seven are wanted for harboring a ghost, assault, hijacking, resisting arrest, (turns to Shady) and murder.

Clockwork: Time Out! *freezes time, surprisingly the Guys in White remain unaffected*

Agent O: Nice try, ghost scum! Luckily for us Plasmius equipped us with these. *reveals that the two of them are wearing time medallions*

*Agent K shoots Clockwork, knocking him out and leaving him incapacitated*

Shady: No matter how many of you cockroaches I kill, you keep coming back. *lights a fireball in one hand and transforms his other hand into a sonic cannon.*

Agent K: You're only making things worse for yourself, kid.

*Shady tosses the fireball to the floor, creating a smoke cloud. Using the cloud as cover, Shady pushes the rest of his teammates through the portal HUB. As Shady follows them, he shoots his sonic cannon, blowing Agent K and Agent O of their feet. When the dust clears, the incompetent Guys in White follow Team Phantom*

Danny: Alright, where are we now? *looks down and notices he is wearing a toga* And what are we wearing?

Emperor: Ladies and Gentlemen, your main event of the evening. Release the competitors!

*Danny and his friends are released into the coliseum*

Emporor: These seven slaves shall compete with two much more powerful competitors. (reveals the Guys in White) If they manage to defeat these superior athletes, they shall be granted their freedom in addition to this magnificent diamond. *pulls out a blue gem*

Tucker: Now we have to fight too.

Danny: Shouldn't be too much trouble. We have ghost powers and even if we didn't Eddie can probably single handedly take out these guys like he did in the Toyko level.

Agent K: Well why don't you put your money where your mouth is. *zaps Danny and the other two halfas with with a Plasmius Maximus*

Part 1

Objective: Defeat the Guys in White in hand to hand combat. Controls are:

B/ O- punch

X/ Square- kick

A/ X- Dodge

RB/ R2- block

LT+RT+Y/ L1+R1+Triangle- combination attack.

X+ Y/ Square+ Triangle- roundhouse kick

A+ Y/ X+ Triangle- Leg sweep

A+B followed by X+Y/ X+O followed by Square+Triangle- Counterattack

Ground attacks:

RB+X/ R2+ Square- stomp

RB+ B/ R2+ O- mounted punch

Keep your defense up and beat the hell out of the Guys in White until you deplete their health bar.

Agent K: What just happened?

Agent O: Did we just get our asses kicked by a group of teenagers?

Tucker: I can't believe we won that!

Emperor: It is now time for the second event of the evening. Release the lions!

*Two ravenous lions are released from their cages. They proceed to surround the group*

Sam: Now what are we supposed to do.?

*Eddie gets on all fours and starts growling*

Jazz: Eddie, now is not the time to act crazy.

*Eddie ignores her and crawls over to the lions and looks them in the eyes. After a few moments of tension, the lions back off as Eddie growls to similar to a jungle predator asserting his dominance*

Danny: How did you… forget it, you kept the lions from eating us, whatever.

Emperor: You six are quite entertaining. However there is still one more event that remains before you can claim your prize as well as your freedom. It is time for the chariot race*

Cutscene:

Emperor: Ladies and Gentlemen, your winners! As promised, the six slaves shall be granted their freedom as well as this diamond. *gives the gem to Danny.*

Danny: Eh, this wasn't really so hard.

Agent O: Oh no you don't get back here!

*Team Phantom all hop onto a chariot and race off as The Guys in White chase after them in another chariot.*

Part 3: Chase sequence.

In the chase sequence, escape the Guys in White in your chariot. Look out for gaps, sparring gladiators, and other obstacles. This chase sequence is much easier if being played in co-op mode as one player can control the chariot while the other throws rocks at the Guys in White, potentially slowing them down. During the chase sequence, stick to the left side of the screen and avoid all obstacles to collect the level's Die-O-Rama

Cutscene:

*Both Team Phantom's and The Guys in White's chariots go over a cliff. After tumbling and colliding harshly with the jagged rocks, both sides finally rolled to a stop. Amazingly, all of them managed to survive the horrific crash. Team Phantom surrounds the Guys in White, pondering what to do with them.*

Eddie: Who else thinks we should feed these two to the lions?

McKenzie: Too simple.

Eddie: Then why don't we cast throw them over into the sea, impaling them on the jagged rocks below

Dani: Too gory for the censors

Eddie: How about we force them to dig their own graves with their helmets and then strangle them with their togas.

Sam: That's a little dark, don't you think?

Eddie: I've had it up to here with this censorship crap. It's too dark and gruesome when it's one of the villains, but it's all fun and games when I get killed. Remind me again how much we're getting paid for this crap.

*Danny whispers an unknown number into Eddie's ear, causing Eddie's eyes to briefly display $ $*

Eddie: Now I remember why I'm putting up with this crap, that's a whole lot of zeroes.

Tucker: So we can just break the fourth wall at any time now, huh?

Danny: Yeah, pretty much.

Jazz: Let's just get out of here.

*Returns to Clockwork's*

Shady's Die-O-Rama: Shady is sentenced to Death. He is chained to pillars while two lions viciously, bloodily maim and rip him apart.

(End of Level)

**Tommy: I see you left that Die-O-Rama uncensored**

**Indeed, Tommy. I was too lazy to edit. But I hope the reader isn't too lazy to R&R. Bye-Bye!**


	19. Level 19

Level 19

Dance, Dance Phantom!

Only 6 more gems to collect before the final boss fight against Plasmius. Don't get too comfy as it only gets harder from here on out. This level however is a notable exception.

Announcer: Welcome to The Ghost Zone's latest and hottest new dance show, _Dance, Dance Phantom!_ Please welcome our special guests, from the living world, Team Phantom.

Crowd: *cheers*

Announcer: Now here are the rules, both teams will perform dance routines, the team that does the best routine wins!

Dani: Wow, a level where we might actually have fun.

Eddie (sign language): There's just one problem, I… don't… dance!

Sam: You'll dance or I'll break your legs.

*Eddie sighs and with the snap of his fingers changes his attire to one similar of Michael Jackson's (Before the vertigo and multiple plastic surgeries.) complete with a the King of Pop's hairstyle and sparkled glove*

Announcer: And introducing the current and longest running _Dance, Dance Phantom!_ Champions, GSYNC.

*Five ghosts parodying NSYNC step onto the stage as the crowd cheers.*

G SYNC Member #1 (effeminate voice): Ugh, I told you not put us up against such pussies.

Danny: Pussies? You're the ones wearing pink and talking like you're gay.

G SYNC Member #1: Well your friend over there is wearing a sparkling glove that looks like someone took some gloves and dumped it into a box of glitter. Not to mention, his colors aren't matching, Ugh!

Eddie (via sign language): My glove is based off of the King of Pop Michael Jackson's, you on the other hand look like someone took Justin Timberlake and painted his outfit pink, except it looks more gay than ever on you bitches!

GSYNC Member #1: What is he doing with his hands.

Danny: He's a mute, and since he doesn't talk he uses sign language.

GSYNC Member #1: Well could you please translate?

McKenzie: He's saying "My glove is based off of the King of Pop Michael Jackson's, you on the other hand look like someone took Justin Timberlake and painted his outfit pink, except it looks more gay than ever on you bitches!"

GSYNC Member #1: I'll have you know that this outfit was specifically designed by the ghost of Gianni Versace and my choice in fashion is much better than your choice in women. Talk about dating a slut

*Danny and the others have to restrain Eddie who tries to attack the arrogant dancer*

Jazz: Eddie, calm down. He's not worth it!

*Eddie spits in the GSYNC member's face*

GSYNC Member: You ignorant violent psychopath!

Eddie: I don't see why you have a problem with people spitting in your face considering the fact people *censored out due to language too taboo and offensive even for this story*

GSYNC Member #2: Calm down Gary, it's not that big of a deal.

Gary: Shut up Kevin! I'm the lead singer of the band, I'll decide what is and isn't that big of a deal. And where's Jeffrey, we perform in 5 minutes.

Kevin: Oh, Jeffrey went to the little dancer's room to tinkle, he'll be back in a minute.

*Eddie throws a fireball at the Gary and the GSYNC member, burning part of Gary's pink outfit.*

Gary: Ugh, you sociopathic criminal! How dare you burn my suit. This costs more than you and all your friends combined!

Announcer: Whoa, whoa, whoa; dancers, save all the conflict for the dance floor.

Gary: Alright then, let's do this.

Come on, let's show these pussies who's the best!

*GSYNC perform a stereotypical boy band dance parodying boy bands such as The Backstreet Boys, NSYNC, and The New Kids On The Block.*

Judge #1: Nice form, great moves, and so energetic. I give you an eight. *Holds up a card displaying the number 8*

Judge #2: I agree. But from me, you get a nine. *Holds up card displaying the number 9*

Judge#3: Same here, I give you a nine. *Holds up card displaying the number 9*

Gary: Jeffrey, you did great out there! Top that losers!

Eddie: We've already got you beat, motherfuckers!

Objective: Press the correct buttons when they pop up on the screen to help Team Phantom do a reenactment of the famous zombie dance from Michael Jackson's Thriller. 132 buttons will pop up on the screen. Complete the mini game without missing 10 notes to win. If the player completes a single note to unlock The Die-O-Rama, Team Phantom's zombie costumes, Danny's Batman and Michael Jackson outfit, Eddie's Scarface, 8-Mile, and Robin costumes, Team Phantom's Roman Gladiator outfits, Sam's Undergrowth costume, Team Phantom's Star Wars outfit, and Team Phantom's cave man costumes. These alternate costumes can be chosen in Melee mode, 2 on 2, Kart Racing, or any of the Bash mini games. The button sequence is:

A, A, ⬆, ⬇, B, Y, B, B, ⬅, ➡, ➡, ⬅, X, X, X, A, Y, ⬇, ⬇, ⬆, ⬅, A, B, X, Y, A, A, A, B, ➡, ⬅, B, Y, Y, A, X, ⬆, ⬆, ⬆, ⬅, ⬆, ⬅, X, A, B, Y, B, B, A, B, Y, X, X, Y, ➡, ⬆, ⬆, ⬇, ⬇, ⬇, X, B, Y, A, A, A, Y, X, B, B, B, Y, Y, Y, A, B, B, X, A, X, Y, A, Y, B, X, X, X, ⬅, ⬆, ➡, ⬇, ⬇, ⬇, X, A, B, B, Y, Y, A, B, Y, A, X, ⬅, ➡, ⬇, ⬅, ⬆, X, A,

B, B, Y, A, X, A, X, B, Y, ➡, ⬇, ⬇, ⬇, ⬆, ⬅, A, A, X, B, B, A, Y, X, X, X

(X, X, ⬆, ⬇, O, Triangle, O, O, ⬅, ➡, ➡, ⬅, Square, Square, Square, X, Triangle, ⬇, ⬇, ⬆, ⬅, X, O, Square, Triangle, X, X, X, O, ➡, ⬅, O, Triangle, Triangle, X, Square, ⬆, ⬆, ⬆, ⬅, ⬆, ⬅, Square, X, O, Triangle, O, O, X, O, Triangle, Square, Square, Triangle, ➡, ⬆, ⬆, ⬇, ⬇, ⬇, Square, O, Triangle, X, X, X, Triangle, Square, O, O, O, Triangle, Triangle, Triangle, X, O, O, Square, X, Square, Triangle, X, Triangle, O, Square, Square, Square, ⬅, ⬆, ➡, ⬇, ⬇, ⬇, Square, X, O, O, Triangle, Triangle, X, O, Triangle, X, Square, ⬅, ➡, ⬇, ⬅, ⬆, Square, X, O, O, Triangle, X, Square, X, Square, O, Triangle, ➡, ⬇, ⬇, ⬇, ⬆, ⬅, X, X, Square, O, O, X, Triangle, Square, Square, Square on the Playstation 3)

After completing the mini game, a cutscene shall play

Judge #1: A perfect and flawless tribute to the King of Pop's classic hit. *Wipes a tear from his eye and holds up a card displaying the number 10* You get a ten.

Judge #2: If only The King of Pop could see this. But he graduated from the Ghost Zone and went on to Heaven. I also give you a ten.

Judge #3: Stunning, breathtaking and amazing, you get a ten.

Announcer: And the winner is… Team Phantom!

Gary: Damn it Kevin, I told you to put more heart into it.

*Eddie throws another fireball at Gary*

Gary: Ah! Hot hot hot! *runs off*

Announcer: I can't believe it. For the first time in Dance Dance history, the champions GSYNC have been defeated.

Eddie (sign language): I hope I never have to dance again.

Danny: Ah, come on Eddie admit it you had a little fun.

*Eddie replies by performing a moonwalk*

Announcer: Julie, show Team Phantom what they have won.

*A attractive ghost blonde presents Team Phantom with a clear gem*

Danny: Wow, thanks for having us, but we've got to go. See you later!

*Disappears through Portal HUB*

(End of Level)

Shady's Die-O-Rama: Shady is moonwalking across the stage when a rafter of lights falls and crushes him.

**And there goes another chapter I had to censor, freaking ratings rule.**

**Tommy: Why don't you just uncensor the story and put it in the Rated M section.**

**Because then not a lot of people will see it. But until I can post the uncensored version, I need you readers to give me some feedback.**


	20. Level 20

Level 20

Scary Movies

Y'all want drama? Wanna make a scary movie?

Phantoms comin in with they team and carry toolies

You can jump right out of the screen and barely move me

We hard-hittin, directin and starrin in it

Cutscene:

*After arriving in their next realm, Team Phantom find themselves in a dark pitch black room strapped to chairs, with weird devices on each of their heads*

Tucker: What's going on here? Why are we strapped to chairs with these things on our head.

Danny: *tries to use his ghost powers to escape the chair, but these actions prove futile* I can't use my ghost powers, this does not look good.

*A TV screen flashes on and a large shadowy ghost with whose face is obscured by the screen pops up. He spoke with a deep, almost demonic voice*

Ghost: Greetings, Team Phantom. You don't know who I am, but I know you. Allow me to introduce myself, I am The Director, I understand Plasmius has a $500,000 reward for anyone who can dispose of you or at least slow you down. You see I am what you call a snuff film director. Do not panic, I simply want to play a game. Attached to each of your heads is a Reverse Beartrap 2.0, if you manage to escape your restraints, a 60 second timer shall be activated. Somewhere within this room is a key that will unlock all of your traps. If you fail to find the key within the 60 seconds, well I'll let you see what'll happen.

*Screen transitions to dummy with the Reverse Beartrap strapped on it. The dummy's jaws are ripped open just as the timer runs down*

The Director: Good Luck.

*Immediately after the TV screen goes off, Eddie bangs the head and his Reverse Beartrap against his left hand, breaking it and allowing him to use it to undo the straps and free himself. The 60 second timer activates as Eddie discovers an apparent corpse in the center of the room. He begins searching the corpse, finding the key in its pocket. Remaining calm, Eddie manages to unlock his Reverse Beartrap and remove it a split second before it goes off. He then proceeds to undo the others' traps and freeing them.*

Tucker: Thanks man, but how'd you know the key where the key was?

*Eddie, no longer able to use sign language due to his broken hand holds up a sign reading "The dead guy always has the key". He then grabs his broken left hand and grasps it in pain*

The Director: Bravo, Bravo. Breaking your hand to escape, quite innovative and funny. You've escaped your traps, now you must make your way through the asylum.

Dani: Great, now we've got to fight off psychotic homicidal lunatics.

Danny: Well, look on the bright side. We've got a psychotic homicidal lunatic of our own. *Hi-5s Eddie, accidentally slapping his broken hand causing his partner's eyes to water up as if he was fighting tears* Oops, sorry.

Mckenzie: Maybe we should try to find an infirmary. He looks like he's about to cry.

Part 1, Objective: stealthily make your way to the infirmary. You will come across nurses, patients, and escaped inmates. Various items that can be used as weapons can be found. They each can be used to execute enemies. There are usually three different types of executions for most weapons: the mildest being quick kills, the moderate being murders, and the most brutal being executions. Go into the room that has a dead body hanging from the ceiling to find the Die-O-Rama.

Weapons:

Glass bottles: quick kill- bashed over enemy's head, murder- stabs enemy in the stomach, execution- hits enemy over head and then stabs them in the throat

Bricks- bashed over an enemy's head

Wooden spikes- quick kill: impale enemy through chest, murder: stab enemy in the neck and watch them bleed out, execution: stab enemy repeatedly until they die.

Ball bats: quick kill- hit enemy in the head, murder- beat them to death, execution- hit enemy in both knees , then knock their head off with the bat.

Handguns- quick: shoot enemy in the head, murder: shoot enemy in their knees and then shoot them in the head, execution: put gun in enemy's mouth and blow their brains out

Machetes- quick kill: stab enemy through heart, murder: slash their throat, execution: cut enemy's head off

Axes- quick kill: hit the enemy in his chest, murder: decapitate enemy, execution: chop enemy to pieces

SMGs- quick kill: same as handgun, murder: same as handgun, execution: empty a full clip of ammunition into the enemy

Barbed wire- quick kill: strangle enemy to death, murder: slash enemy's throat with barbed wire, execution: use the barbed wire to slowly cut the enemy's head off.

And Plastic bags: quick kill- put bag over enemy's head and break their neck, murder- suffocate enemy to death, execution- put bag over enemy's head and beat them as they fight back before breaking their neck

AK-47- same as SMG

Chainsaw- hack enemy to pieces

Crowbar- beat enemy to death

Nail guns- shoot enemy through the eyes

Sawed off shotgun- blow their brains out

Three buttons will pop up on the screen for different type of kills. Quick kills, murders, and Gory executions.

B (O on the Playstation 3)- quick kill

RT/ R1- Murders

X/ Square- Gory Executions.

Find the gem in one of the cells. Afterwards, the player will have a mini boss battle against the Director.

Cutscene:

Director: Where do you think you're going? The only way you'll be leaving is in a body bag!

Danny: I guess your snuff film will have to wait another day

Director: Not on my watch. Do you know how many people want to see the death of Team Phantom?! I'll make a fortune, and if you don't want to play by the rules, I guess I'll have to kill you myself.

Mini boss battle:

To defeat the director, simply trick him into running into and springing his own booby traps. Do this three times to win. There are plenty of traps scattered around the area so don't worry about getting him to fall for it. However, be careful not to kill yourself doing so. After you defeat him, The Director will drop a gem. Pick it up to end the level.

(End of Level)

Shady's Die-O-Rama: Shady is walking around the empty halls of the asylum when a chainsaw wielding maniac sneaks up behind him and kills him with a chainsaw.

**Believe it or not, this level was heavily censored.**

**Tommy: What the hell?! How could the original be more gory and violent than this.**

**Trust me, the original level makes this one look like a children's ride.**


	21. Level 21

Mini Boss vs Undergrowth

Objective: Congratulations, you've reached another mini boss. Undergrowth is back and has a serious thirst for vengeance as well as having his eye on a different type of green then plants. But we start this level off in the most unorthodox way… with an unexpected, unneeded, inexplicable chase sequence.

Cutscene: *Danny and the others are seen running through a forest*

Part 1: Chase Sequence

Pick your character(s) and run from a huge group of vines chasing after you. Look out for bottomless pits, thorny plants that can impale the player, piranha plants, and noose vines that can hang the player. Luckily this chase sequence isn't as long as previous chases and ends after a few minutes, triggering a cutscene.

Tucker: This is just great, just when things start to turn in our favor, Big Green and Nasty has to come back! We find three gems only to fall right into a trap!

Eddie (sign language): I hate plants; I mean who honestly gives a fuck about this planet?! I slit my wrists every fucking day, what the fuck makes you think I'll give a fuck about a flower!

Danny: You slit your wrists?

Eddie: Forget the part I said about that.

Dani: Could you guys shut up and try to think of a way to get us out of this- AAHH! *Is captured by a monstrous vine*

Tucker: They got Dani!

Eddie (sign language): *shoots a continuous stream of flames at the plant monstrosity chasing them, which shrieks and retreats back into the darkness.* And now to go rescue Dani. *Flys after it to save Dani, but after a few minutes fails to reemerge.*

Sam: Should we go see what taking Eddie's so long?

Tucker: Nuh Uh, I'm staying right here where it's safe.

Danny: Sam, you've got plant powers can't you do something about this.

Sam: I guess, it's been like two years since the incident with Undergrowth.

Tucker: Well, you could at least try, we might die out here.

Sam: OK, here goes nothing. *concentrates and manages to summon a vine from out of the ground* Sweet, I still have my powers.

*Undergrowth emerges from the forest, laughing maniacally*

Undergrowth: Ha ha ha! Guess Who's Back! And now you tiny mortals shall perish!

Mckenzie: As a plant, what exactly are you going to do with $500,000?

Undergrowths: *stops to think for a second* Silence puny one! *captures Tucker and Mckenzie*

Danny: Hey! Let them go! *Freezes Undergrowth in block of ice similar to their previous encounter* Why didn't I just do that in the first place*

*Undergrowth escapes his icy prison, shattering it to pieces*

Danny: Hmm, never mind

Undergrowth: Nice try, ghost boy but I have grown in power since our last encounter. Now for my revenge! *captures Danny*

Sam: Let him go!

Undergrowth: And if I don't what are you going to do about.

Mini boss fight: In this mini boss fight, the player takes control of Sam. If the game is being player in co-op, then the player controlling Sam will do this mini boss. If no one is controlling Sam, then a random player will be selected. At the start of the fight, Undergrowth will trap the player by using his vines as a cage. Run around in a circle as Undergrowth tries to crush the player under giant vines. After running in a complete circle, Undergrowth will raise 30 vines from the ground. Use Sam's plant vine attack to turn them against him. This will take him down one hit point. Undergrowth does not have any other offensive move and will repeat his attack. Repeat your attack to defeat him.

Cutscene:

*Undergrowth collapses in a heap with Danny, Shady, Dani, Jazz, Tucker, and McKenzie freeing themselves. Danny emerges holding a green gem.*

Shady: Stupid plant.

Danny: Look on the bright side, at least we're almost done. *holds up gem*

(End of Level)

Shady's Die-O-Rama: Shady is standing catching his breath. Suddenly a plant emerges from the ground, wraps around his neck, and strangles him to death.

**Alright, I know this wasn't a long chapter, but I couldn't really do much else. I always try to make all my chapters have 1000+ words, but this time, I couldn't really do that. I hope you can find in your heart to forgive me. And please don't forget to R&R, bye!**


	22. Level 22

Level 22

The Good, The Bad and The Phantom

*After defeating Undergrowth, the gang gave the gem they've collected to Clockwork*

Clockwork: Great job, children, only three more gems to collect. You next destination is-

Eddie (wearing a cast; sign language): Before we go any further, will any of these next stages require any type of self mutilation?

Clockwork: No. As I was saying the next realm you need to travel to is the Wild West where you'll need to play the role of ruthless vigilante gunslinger in order to retrieve the gem. We are wasting time, so just go!

*Their next realm being the mid 1850s Wild West, Danny, Eddie and Tucker, dressed like stereotypical cowboys step into a saloon. Eddie is wearing a orange bandana over the lower part of his face with his black cowboy hat tilted so that it obscures his eyes. The girls are dressed like cow girls. Tumbleweed rolls across the floor as a rattle snake retreats back into his hole. Danny, Tucker, and Shady walk over to the bar and take a seat*

Bartender: You folks look like you're new in town, could I get you a drink?

Danny: Nah, we're just eh… looking around

Bartender: Well you folks best skip town and quick. Every day at around this time, A new feller by the name of Johnny and his gal Kitty comes around here. It's only been two days and they've already taken over the town. Sheriffs couldn't stop 'em. Bullets seem to travel right through them as if they were ghosts. Quickest damn gunslingers I've done ever seen.

*Right on cue, Johnny 13 and Kitty step into the bar, Johnny is holding a shotgun*

Johnny: Alright, everyone get out of my bar- now!

*Saloon clears out immediately. Johnny turns to Danny, Shady, and Tucker, who are sitting with their backs to the villains.*

Johnny: Aye, you folks have problems hearing? I said get out of my bar!

*Neither of them move*

Kitty: You heard him, get your asses up and get the hell out of our bar*

*Danny, Tucker, and Shady turn around revealing themselves to the villains.*

Johnny: Well, Well, Well; if isn't Danny Phantom and his friends. Let me guess, you're looking for this. *pulls out a clear gem*

Tucker: As a matter of fact we are. And if you could as so kindly give it to us, we can be on our way.

Johnny: Well, looky here. Bad luck Tuck finally grew some pubes. *turns to Shady* And who are you, I don't believe we've met.

*Shady grabs a piece of paper and writes down "The name's Eddie Cipriani/ Shady, Danny's partner. I'm a half ghost from Vice City and don't take any bull crap. Believe me, you don't want to mess with me. Now give us the gem and you won't get hurt" before handing it to Johnny*

Johnny: What's wrong with you, can't talk? *reads note* Shady, huh? Well listen kid, they don't call me Johnny 13 for nothing. I'm the personification of bad luck so you better get moving. In fact here's an idea, you give me all the gems you collected so I collect my 500 grand from ole Vladdy and you don't get hurt.

Tucker: Hey, wait a minute, I'm just now noticing where's Shadow?

Johnny: He took a vacation down in Miami, Florida. Anyway, make your choice. Hand over the gems or I'll blast your brains all over the wall. *raises shotgun*

Dani: In your dreams

Johnny: Violent way it is then. *shoots at Danny who ducks, causing Johnny to destroy the Bartender's counter.*

Johnny: Damn it, I missed!

*Danny transforms into his alter ego Danny Phantom and lunges at Johnny who surprises him by hitting him in the face with the butt of the shotgun, meanwhile Sam and McKenzie get in a fight with Kitty*

Johnny: And now you die. *prepares to kill Danny*

*Eddie shoots Johnny in the hand with a revolver causing him to drop the shotgun*

Johnny: What the-?

*Turns to confront Eddie and fires at him with a revolver of his own. Eddie counteracts this by turning intangible and firing back at Johnny. The two shoot at each other before Danny kicks Johnny's leg from underneath him causing him to trip and tumble to the ground.*

Danny: Game, set, match. You lose, I win!

Johnny: Think fast! *pokes Danny in the eyes and kicks Danny's legs from underneath him.* I have another great idea, Just you and I in a duel. At high noon you die.

Danny: You're on. *Walks off*

Tucker: Dude, you're really going to have a gun fight with Johnny 13.

Danny: Yeah, what do I have to worry about?

Tucker: You heard the bartender. Johnny 13 is the quickest gunslinger in the west.

Danny: Big deal, how fast could he be?

*Camera cuts to show Johnny practicing by shooting at 3 bottles. Johnny counts to three, pulls out his revolver and destroys each bottle in less than 3 seconds. Danny sees this and gulps*

Danny: I'm doomed.

Shady: No you're not. Just don't get nervous, don't get a revolver than has heavy recoil and make the most of each shot.

Danny: Alright, I guess. *mutters to himself* How do I get myself into these messes?

Time card: Later at High Noon

*The town clears and watches from inside as each competitor stomp towards each other. They stop ten feet apart and look each other in the eye.*

Johnny: This is your last chance, give me the gems now and you'll live.

Danny: Over my dead body

Johnny: If you say so. 1… 2… 3, draw!

Objective: Beat Johnny 13 in a gunfight. The controls for this gunfight are very similar to the gun fights that take place in another Rockstar Games series, the Red Dead series. Pick your revolver, make good aim and shoot Johnny before Johnny can shoot you. Tip: When you draw your pistol, aim for Johnny's head or chest as these are fatal areas and are instant kills. It can be a little tricky so aim carefully. If you do not think you can pull off this feat, shoot Johnny in the hand that he holds his gun in. This is an very easy target and shooting it will cause Johnny to drop his gun and give the player multiple chances to shoot him.

Cutscene:

*Johnny collapses, a yellow gem falling out of his hand. Danny picks it up and warps back to Clockwork's*

(End of Level)

Shady's Die-O-Rama: Shady is in a duel with a cowboy. Shady is easily the better gunslinger and just when he is about to win, a second outlaw sneaks from behind him and shoots him in the head*

**There's another chapter I'm glad I rewrote. Only two more levels before the final boss fight, stay tuned.**


	23. Level 23

Level 23

Special Guest Star: Michael Madson

*The gang return through the warp HUB and hand the gem over to Clockwork*

Clockwork: Great job. There are only two more gems left to collect. Your next location is Star Junction, Liberty City. Eddie, I understand you have a relative who resides in Liberty City.

Eddie (sign language): Yeah my cousin, Don of the Leone/ Cipriani Mafia Toni Cipriani.

Dani: Wait a minute, your cousin is the gangster from Grand Theft Auto III and Liberty City Stories?

Eddie (sign language): Yeah, after the death of Salvatore Leone he took over the Leone Mafia. 3 months later he hired Claude Speed, knowing how efficient of a bodyguard and hired gun he could be. He also introduced me to Tommy Vercetti, who became a close friend of mine and was my arms dealer before I got my ghost powers. And he introduced me to Carl "CJ" Johnson who remains a friend of mine to this very day.

Tucker: So does this mean all GTA guys are real.

Eddie: Yes. And further more the Liberty City featured in Grand Theft Auto IV is simply Upstate Liberty.

Mckenzie: How come you never told me this?

Eddie: I'm the cousin of Toni Cipriani, who has many enemies after him. So paranoia was a must. Anyway let's go, I'm pretty sure Toni could help us find the gem.

(hops in warp HUB)

Cutscene:

*Eddie followed by the others walks up the steps of the relocated Ma's Restaurant where a man with slick black hair, green cargo jeans, blue sneakers, and a black bomber leather jacket was standing in front of the door.*

Eddie (sign language): Claude, what's up? These are my friends. We kinda need to talk to Toni, is he home?

Claude (sign language): Yeah, he's home. He's being nagged by his mother again, as usual it's funny as shit.

Eddie: Thanks man by the way, how's things going between you and Maria?

Claude: She's still a gold digging bitch she was 11 years ago, but we're still together.

Eddie: That's good.

*steps into Ma's Restaurant where he is greeted by a bulky man wearing a purple tuxedo. The man's voice sounds like Michael Madson's*

Toni Cipriani: Cousin Eddie, how's it going? *hugs Eddie*

Eddie (sign language): Pretty good, cousin Toni, pretty good.

Toni: Hey, what happened to your hand?

Eddie: it's a long story.

Toni: Oh. Well I'd like to introduce you to my new hired gun, Niko Bellic. *reveals a man in his early thirties with a five o clock shadow wearing blue jeans, a brown jacket, brown shoes, and fingerless gloves*

Niko: Hello

Eddie: nice to meet you. Cousin Toni, do you remember that crazy half ghost fruit loop that tried to take over the world last year and the half ghost kid that thwarted his plan.

Toni: You mean Danny Phantom? I'm pretty sure everyone in this room knows who he is, why do you ask.

*Eddie steps aside to reveal Danny*

Danny: Because I need your help. That crazy half ghost fruit loop is back and he's trying to take over the world… again. This time he's collecting these multicolored gems and we were told that the next gem was located here in Liberty City. Do you know where it might be?

Toni: I remember Claude and I overhearing Rocco Pelosi talking about some type of exchange involving a gem taking place at the Libertonian Museum this afternoon at 3 o clock.

Danny: If we can make it to the Libertonian museum before Pelosi, we can ambush the exchange and take them gem for ourselves.

Sam: That's a great idea.

Toni: Hold on a minute if you're going, take these weapons. *gives the gang a group of weapons* And take Niko with you, he knows his way around a gunfight. While you're at it steal the money from the exchange and bring it here.

Part 1

Objective: Get to the Libertonian Museum before 3 o clock. Pick a fast car and floor it. Just like Grand Theft Auto IV, if the player runs over any pedestrians, does a drive by, run over a cop, accidentally hit a cop car, etc. they will receive a wanted level. It is easier to get to the museum if the player dos not have a wanted level.

Part 2

Objective: Watch over the deal, when Pelosi pulls out the gem, shoot him with the sniper rifle and fight your way out of the museum. The controls for this level are the same as the controls for Grand Theft Auto IV. Engage in a bloody gunfight and escape with the gem and a duffel bag holding $150,000 gunning down anyone who gets in your way. Make your way down the stairs and through the back door.

Tucker: Again, I can't believe we got out of that alive!

*Two Police mavericks appears overhead.*

Police: Attention, this is the LCPD! Surrender now!

*Eddie and Niko pull out a pair of RPGs and blast the police mavericks out of the sky*

Niko: Come on let's get out of here.

Part 3

Objective: Escape the cops and bring the money back to Toni. An easy way to get rid of your wanted level is to go to a Pay n Spray. Another way to get rid of your wanted level is to drive outside the search area, which is indicated on your map by a flashing blue and red circle. Stay outside the search area for a few minutes and the wanted level should disappear. Then drive back to Toni's restaurant to finish the level

Mission Passed

(End of Level)

Shady's Die-O-Rama: Shady is standing minding his own business when a black car with tinted windows pulls up. The passenger pulls out a Uzi, sticks it out the window and opens fire on Eddie. The bullets tear through Eddie like he's Swiss cheese. Finally, the gun runs out of ammo and Shady falls over dead.

**I'm going to be honest with you, I was too lazy to rewrite this entire level. I honestly thought about removing the level, but I couldn't think of any other ideas and I had to include a GTA homage in this story. So this level may be the worst one. But on the bright side, there's only one more gem to collect before the final boss fight. The last level will also have a special guest voice actor, who will it be? Stay tuned.**


	24. Level 24

Level 24

The Adventures of Phantom & Shady

**Ladies and Gentlemen, our final special guest voice actor: Mark Hamill (aka mARK HAMill). **

"Da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da Phantom!"

*Continuing his pursuit to collect the Elemental gems, we join Danny Phantom and his sidekick, the psychotic Ed Shady.*

*Camera cuts to Danny and Eddie, dressed like Batman (From Batman: TAS) and Robin (The Teen Titans version of Robin) standing atop a rooftop. Eddie has a backwards E in the place of Robin's R*

Eddie (sign language): Holy Shit, Phantom! With these ghosts plaguing Amity Park, we'll never find the gem here. And the sooner we find this gem, the sooner we can get out of these costumes because they are itchy as fuck.

Danny: Not to worry Robin, we fight these ghosts every day, they should be no problem to dispose of. (Hears the others snickering) What's so funny?

Sam: You two should see how ridiculous you look.

*Mckenzie takes their picture, the flash blinding Eddie and causing him to fall off the building into the bushes with a thud*

*Plasmius, dressed like the Joker, appears out of a cloud of smoke in the middle of town square.*

Plasmius (voiced by Mark Hamill): Hello, Amity! Plasmius is back in town! *Lets out trademarked Mark Hamill Joker laugh*

Danny: No, it can't be

Plasmius: Oh no, your ears do not deceive you, Danny. You may have taken all the other gems from under my nose, but I shall collect the final gem. After all two gems are better than nothing.

Danny: If you want those gems, you'll have to go through me and my partner first.

Plasmius: I'll admit, you've made excellent progress, but it's time I put an end to this show. You see, I brought a couple of friends of my own. *Reveals an army of generic enemies along with Youngblood, Ember, and Freakshow.* Good luck, suckers. *Flees*

Objective: This is a beat em up style stage. Pick your character(s) and kick some serious ghost ass! Use quick attacks, standard attacks, strong attacks, and special attacks to defeat the devious specters. If too many enemies gang up on you, strong and special attacks can be used to easily defeat them. However beware as strong and special attacks deplete the energy bar more quickly than quick and standard attacks. Following this brawl are three mini boss fights. All being fought as Danny. Each will require the use of a special attack so the player will have to wait for the energy bar to refill if they completely depleted it during the ghost brawl. During the brawl, various comic book phrases such as "Pow!" "Bang!" "Ouch!" etc. will appear on the screen.

Mini boss fight #1: Vs. Youngblood

Youngblood will be firing cannons from his ghost ship. There are five cannons and the ship has 5 hit points. After the fifth shot, attack Youngblood with the Ghostly Wail, the attack will rock his ship. His ship will show little damage and he will fire at you again, this time more rapidly. After using the Ghostly Wail on him again, his pirate ship will show more signs of damage. On this wave of attack, after you attack him with the Ghostly Wail, he will send some of his pirate ghosts to stop you. Pound them to dust using an upgraded attack with the Fenton Gauntlets and he will begin his fourth wave of attack. In addition to increased firing speed, Youngblood will now have much more accuracy so the player will have to dodge his attacks. On the final wave of attack, dodge his cannon shots, defeat his ghost pirates, and attack him with the Ghostly Wail and his ship will explode. Youngblood will fly and land at your feet as a result of the explosion, simply proceed to dispose of him with the Fenton Thermos.

Mini boss fight # 2: Vs. Ember McClain

Avoid Ember's lethal Guitar chords and again wait for the right time to use the Ghostly Wail. Ember will strum her guitar notes sending explosive music notes at the player. After three times, she will stop to catch her breath giving the player the chance to use the Ghostly Wail. Her second attack features more precise attacks in which she will launch 4 explosive music notes at you. On her final wave of attack she will launch 5 Explosive notes at you in 3 consecutive waves. Use the Ghostly Wail on her a final time to defeat her and capture her.

Final mini boss fight: Vs. Freakshow

Freakshow has his usual magic staff. Do not get too close to him or he will use his staff to hypnotize you causing you to lose a life. After his attempt at hypnosis fails, Freakshow will use his staff to conjure three ghosts. Defeat them and attack Freakshow with a standard attack. Freakshow second and third attacks are the same except he conjures more resilient and powerful ghosts to attack you. Defeat them and attack Freakshow for the final time to finish him.

Cutscene:

Shady: Well, we defeated Vlad's minions, but we lost Plasmius.

Danny: Don't worry, I have a hunch about where he might be, come on.

*Plasmius is at the museum, preparing to steal the final gem. Just when he is about to nab the jewel, Phantom & Shady burst in through the glass ceiling.*

Plasmius: Nice entrance, either you haven't heard of a door or you like pulling glass out of your shorts. *laughs*

Danny: Give it up, Vlad. You have nowhere to run.

Vlad: True, but I do have a couple tricks up my sleeve. *squirts his acid flower, providing a distraction allowing him to run away, laughing.*

Danny: Oh no you don't.

Objective: In the final stage of the final level, chase Plasmius down. When you get close enough, using the grappling gun to tie up his legs. Plasmius will fall, drop the gem only to have it scooped up by Danny.

Danny: Game's over Plasmius, you lose.

Plasmius: Defeated by a kid. Defeated by a diseased mound of hyena filth unfit to lick the dirt from my spats! But I digress! You haven't seen the last of me, Danny Phantom! *disappears in a cloud of smoking, laughing maniacally.*

Congratulations, you've collected the final gem!

(End of Level)

Shady's Die-O-Rama: Shady (dressed as Robin) has been captured by The Joker. The Joker takes him to an abandoned warehouse and brutally beats him with a crowbar, leaving him in a puddle of his own blood. The Joker then laughs as he exits the warehouse, leaving a bomb behind. The bomb explodes shortly afterwards, killing Shady.

**And that's the final level along with the final Die-O-Rama. Now all that's left is the final boss fight against the one and only, Vlad Plasmius. It'd be funny if it didn't mean the end… oh what the heck, I'll laugh anyway. HAA HAHAHAHAHA HA!**


	25. Final Fight

Final Fight

*Danny and the others return through the warp HUB*

Danny: We did it, we collected all the 24 gems before Plasmius could get his hands on them. Clockwork? Clockwork?

*Danny is suddenly attacked with a powerful blast from behind as Plasmius steps out of the shadows. The blast sends Danny flying head first into a bookshelf*

Vlad: It worked, I can't believe my plan actually worked. Er, I mean yes, Victory is mine!

Danny: What are you talking about?

Plasmius: Haha, Daniel you young naive fool! Everything went according to plan. I'll be sure not to forget you in your world domination speech. *steals the bag of gems* I know you're curious about my what I'm talking about so I'll explain it to you. I tricked you into gathering the gems for me. Looking back at my past defeats, I realized that my gloating was my undoing. The reason was because every time I gloated, every time I revealed my plans, every time I let my pride get out of hand, it fueled your obsession to defeat me. Using this logic, I decided to reveal a fake plan to you, knowing that it would drive you to stop me no matter what. When I found out about the gems, that helped me out a lot. Knowing you'd be focused on nothing more than collecting the gems before I did, I set the bait before sitting back and watching you do all the hard work for me, occasionally popping up to keep that obsession alive. It was a win-win-win situation either way. If you collected the remaining gems, I could simply steal them after you completed the task, which is exactly what I did. If you refused to collect the gems, although a lot more difficult and troublesome, I could collect them myself. And if you were to meet your "unfortunate" demise during your attempt to seize the gems, then I could conquer the world with no opposition.

Tucker: You really thought that one out, didn't you?

Vlad: Yes, yes I did and it worked. Unfortunately now I must deal with you. *uses the gems to trap Team Phantom in a giant bubble* Since the seven of you are resilient I won't eradicate you. Instead I'll just brainwash and make you all my apprentice. Well, so long, I've got a reality to rewrite. *vanishes*

Danny: Guys, I'm really sorry for not listening to you guys and going apeshit crazy. You guys were right, I do have am obsession with Plasmius and because of me, the whole world, if not universe is in danger.

Tucker: No problem man.

Eddie (On the other side of the dome/bubble thingy; sign language): I think we've heard enough of Danny's apology, so why don't we get out of here so we can kick Plasmius' ass!

Danny: Shady, dude how'd you get out of here?

Shady: I dug my way out *points to hole in middle on the floor in the middle of the prison* See

*Danny and the others crawl through the hole.*

Danny: Now that we're out of there, we've got to get going. Tucker, remember those rocket parts I asked you to install in the specter speeder a few months ago?

Tucker: Yeah

Danny: Did you manage to finish them?

Tucker: Yeah, but they haven't been tested yet. They could be highly flammable and prone to spontaneous combustion which could cause the entire speeder to explode.

Danny: We're going to have to take a chance

*Scene cuts to Fenton Works, where Team Phantom is in the Specter Speeder, preparing for launch*

Sam: Danny, are you sure about this?

Danny: Well, we have no other way of getting into space.

*Launch sequence in 5…4…3…2…1*

*The rocket equipped Specter Speeder launches into space to invade Vlad's space station.*

Part 1

Objective: Navigate the asteroid field. Similar to part of level 14, except a lot harder. The player(s) must dodge asteroids, lookout for meteors that fly at the player, and use quick shooting to destroy some hazards.

Mckenzie: Wow, that was a close one!

Tucker: Maybe we're invincible or something.

Danny: Hold on, I don't think we're out of the water just yet.

*Camera zooms out to reveal an entire armada of Plasmius's attack ships*

Part 2

Objective: Fight your way through Vlad's massive army of spaceships. Beware of some ships that attempt to kamikaze into the Specter Speeder. After clearing out the attacking fleet, land on Vlad's space station.

Danny: It's the end of the line Vlad.

Vlad: I wouldn't be so sure, Daniel. With these gems, I can alter reality anyway I desire. I can make 2+2= fish and to think I have you to thank. *laughs maniacally*

Part 3

Objective: It's the final boss fight. Vlad has 6 hit points. His first attack is sending huge rocks down, requiring the player(s) to dodge them. The gems drain his energy, leaving him tired giving the player to run over and attack him, which will take him down a hit point. His next attack will consist of sending rocks down at the player(s) and filling the room with water requiring the player(s) to get to higher ground in order to avoid drowning. His third wave of attack consists of the previous two attacks and causing flames to shoot up from different floor panels. Vlad's next attack is the previous three along with sending a whirlwind at the player(s). After you take him down another hit point, he will add lightning to his attack. His final attack is combining all attacks. After you take away his final hit point, he will drop the gauntlets that contain all the gems, collect the gems and a cutscene shall begin. If the player loses, the game will show an alternate game over cutscene.

Game Over cutscene:

*Plasmius laughs maniacally, standing over the bodies of our heroes. A huge explosion tears through the universe. The camera cuts to Earth. Statues of Vlad are on every street corner. Citizens are in chains as fire burns through the street. Plasmius sits atop a throne, being fanned by two attractive women with Maddie as his wife. Jack on the other hand, or rather his headless corpse is being used as a foot rest. Jack's head is on a pole.*

Plasmius: Slaves, quit dilly dallying and finish up erecting those statues depicting me and my wife in all our glory!

*The words "Game Over" in golden letters*

Regular Cutscene:

Vlad: I'm not done just yet. *pulls out vial of green liquid.* See this? This is a diluted form of ectoranium. Instead of taking away my power, it causes a mutation that can amplify my power. I'll let you see the results.

*Vlad drinks the ectoranium. He begins convulsing and foaming at the mouth before he becomes a muscular monster.*

Vlad: And since you wanted to kill me so bad Cipriani, I'm going to kill you! *crushes Eddie to death*

Tucker: Oh my God, they killed Shady

Danny *drops to his knees*: You bastards.

Part 4

Objective: That's right, this boss fight isn't over yet! Monster Plasmius has 3 hit loints. Vlad will charge towards the player, moving from side to side and pounding the floor causing various debris to fall. Jump on top the debris before jumping onto Vlad's head to deplete him by one hit point. This is his only method of attack so this part isn't too difficult. Deplete him of his final hit points and he will fall flat on his back, however this still isn't the end. You will see a lever in the background pull the lever and a secret hallway on the right will be revealed. Run down through the door and down the hallway to begin part 5.

Part 5

Another chase sequence. In this one however, using speed strips and avoiding hazards will not be enough to survive this time. Plasmius is extremely quick during this chase so outrunning him is not an option, even if the player uses every speed strip. With the debris falling from the ceiling turn around and use it to jump on his head like part 4 of the boss fight. This will stun Vlad briefly and knock him back, giving you more time to get away. Obstacles include pits, randomly shooting lasers, random spikes, boiling hot pipes, and robots. Upon reaching the end, you will arrive in the room with Vlad's mind control beam. In a rampage, Plasmius will go over to smash it, causing an explosion that the player will have to jump over to avoid being killed. Successfully doing this will trigger a cutscene.

*Having been flung by the explosion, Vlad reverts back to regular form.*

Plasmius: Can't you ever let me win? Just once I'd like to win.

*A loud, ear piercing siren fills the room.*

Tucker: What's going on?

Plasmius: I really shouldn't have destroyed my death beam like that. It seems that the explosion has triggered a self destruct sequence.

Hologram Maddie: 15 minutes until space station explodes.

*Vlad runs towards escape pod, but is blocked by a resurrected Shady who is accompanied by the Elementals themselves*

Kaia: Not so fast, Plasmius!

Vlad: W-w-who are who?

Rocky: We are the Elementals, the ones whose gems you stole.

Pyro: This kid right here told me about your plot. *points to Shady*

Vlad: What are you going to do to me?

*The Elementals smile before descending on Vlad who screams before tossed into a portal. The Elementals then turn to Danny and his friends*

Windy: Thank you Danny Phantom for retrieving the gems and keeping them out of the hands of evil.

Dani: What's going to happen to Plasmius?

Aires: He is stuck in an alternate dimension where he can't hurt anybody. *The Elementals vanish into thin air.*

Hologram Maddie: Detonation in 2 minutes.

Sam: Now what? We're going to be blown to bits!

Danny: No we're not, all we have to do is get back to the Specter Speeder.

Part 6

Objective: Get back to the Specter Speeder before Vlad's space station explodes. Look out for explosions and falling debris. This part is the easiest part of this level.

*Danny and friends get in the Specter Speeder and take off just as the space station explodes.*

Danny: Thank you God! Well all well that ends well.

Tucker: Now what?

Eddie (sign language): I don't know about you guys, but I say we get rid of these gems so we never have to go through this shit again.

Everyone: Agreed.

*However no one notices the one missing elemental gem*

The End?

Credits:

David Kaufman as: Danny Fenton/ Phantom

Grey DeLisle as: Sam Manson, McKenzie Scott

Krista Swan as: Dani Fenton/ Phantom

Rickey D'Shon Collins as: Tucker Foley

Al Pacino, Eminem as: Eddie/ Shady (only for levels 10 & 13, respectively)

Martin Mull/ Mark Hamill as: Vlad Masters/ Plasmius

**And that concludes my rewrite of Danny Phantom: The Video Game. Now if you collected all the Die-O-Ramas, you have unlocked this shitty, poorly written, amateur story that is so bad it's meant to be funny. Enjoy.**


	26. Bonus Story

Bonus story:  
Chain Reaction

Vladimir Masters/ Plasmius, once on top of the world, now considered by many to be a fruit loop. His previous plans had done much damage to reality and now as punishment he was trapped in another dimension. Plasmius looked back at the events leading to his downfall, from being exiled from earth to striking a deal with the government to return only to be defeated by a fourth halfa known as Eddie/ Shady to his quest to alter reality. Although he placed blame on Danny Phantom, his sole contempt was focused on his sidekick Shady. During his time in the mysterious realm, Vlad began plotting his revenge against the mute halfa. He knew his one true weakness and he planned to use it or rather her against him.

A few weeks later.

Team Phantom was taking a well deserved break. It was a stormy day so the team spent most of the day watching horror movies. Tucker could not be present due to his duty as mayor. Unlike the rest of the gang, Sam and Eddie were unaffected by the slasher movie violence. In the middle of the blood, gore, and overkill, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Danny said into the phone.

"Danny, it's me Tucker; there's been a series of murders, I need you to investigate." Tucker informed him. "I'd help you all out, but… I've got a butt load of paperwork to fill out, alright see ya later!"

"Who was that?" asked Dani.

"It was Tucker, he wants us to investigate a string of murders that's been going on" Danny explained.

"I hope this'll be more exciting than this bore" Sam said.

Shady nodded in agreement.

"Alright, we'll each split up" Danny said before one of the movie characters said the same thing. A few moments later, the screen was filled with blood, disembodied limbs, and internal organs. "On second thought we'll split into pairs, I & Sam will go down to Shoreside Gardens, Jazz & Dani you can handle Chi-City, and Shady & McKenzie you can take care of Amity's Industrial region."

The team agreed and split up. Vlad smiled and followed Shady and McKenzie. The dark and stormy atmosphere made the perfect cover. Using a fireball as light, Shady led the way through an abandoned train yard. Hearing footsteps behind them, the duo turned around only to find nothing. They heard footsteps in front of them and turned around, again finding nothing. Shady looked in around, knowing something suspicious was going on. Lightning flashed and Shady turned to find McKenzie gone.

"What the fuck is this, a horror movie?" Shady thought to himself. "I bet you a chainsaw wielding serial killer is going to jump out"

Shady wasn't worried. After Vlad kidnapped McKenzie, he had a tracking device placed in her bracelet. Within less than a minute, he had pinpointed their location. The locator led him to a decrepit factory. Shady kicked in the door and walked around. He suddenly felt a sharp blow to the back of his head before he lost consciousness. Vlad laughed maniacally as he poured out a bag filled with rocks.

"Wakey Wakey" Vlad said, slapping Shady across the face, waking him up.

Shady discovered he was hanging from chains.

"Plasmius, I should have known you were behind this" Shady said, telepathically.

"Really? I must be falling into a rut" Plasmius replied.

"Before we go any further, tell me how you escaped the 6th dimension" Shady inquired.

"Well, it's a long story. Basically I took advantage of my teleporting powers to teleport back to this dimension." Vlad said.

"And you kidnapped us why?" Shady asked.

"For revenge of course." Vlad replied. "I decided to destroy you using the one thing you cherish. Take away another loved one from you"

"Plasmius, I swear to God if you've hurt her in anyway" Shady threatened.

"Oh I assure you, I haven't hurt her… yet" Vlad smiled before revealing a gem.

"Is that one of the" Shady asked.

"Yes, one of the elemental gems from our previous encounter; I'm not going to tell you what I'm going to use it for, I'll show you instead" Vlad laughed evilly before walking into a closed off room.

A TV screen descended from the ceiling, showing McKenzie strapped to a table, unconscious.

Meanwhile

The others had returned to Danny's house. It had been 6 hours and there was still no sign of Eddie or McKenzie.

"Do you think the killer got them?" Jazz asked.

"The real question is do you think Shady got the killer" Dani joked.

Just then Tucker stumbled in, wearing a party hat.

"What's up?" he said as he stumbled to the floor.

"Tucker, are you drunk?" Sam asked.

"No, there was only non alcoholic wine at the party" Tucker said.

"A party?! You sent us to go take care of a psychopathic murderer on the loose while you were partying!" Danny yelled.

"Relax, nothing happened, right" Tucker said. "Hey, where are Eddie and McKenzie?"

"That's what we're trying to find out" Danny revealed.

"Wait, what?" Tucker asked confused.

"We haven't seen either of them ever since you sent us to take care of some serial killer." Jazz scolded.

"Whoa, Whoa; I'm pretty sure they're fine," Tucker tried to assure everyone. "Have you tried calling their cell phones?"

"4 times, no reply" Sam said.

"Uh oh" Tucker said.

"Tuck, you've done some crazy shit, but this time you really fucked up" Danny said.

Day one in Vlad's captivity

Hanging from chains all day can be quite boring, so Shady kept trying to perfect a new power. He could voluntarily bring on an out of body experience. However, during the OBE, Shady could not interact with anyone or anything, but could make his presence felt. His power did not last long enough for him to get far enough away from the warehouse. Shady knew he couldn't complain as his girlfriend probably had it much worse.

Day 2

McKenzie had been heavily sedated. When she wasn't unconscious, she was unaware of what was going on or where she was. Vlad took several notes, as if she was nothing more than a guinea pig. Having taken enough notes, he grabbed a syringe and filled it with ectoplasm. He then grabbed McKenzie's arm and injected the ectoplasm into her bloodstream. The ectoplasm would either fuse with her DNA or it would kill her.

Day 4

Shady had been forced to watch as Plasmius conducted many experiments on McKenzie. He had forced her into an unactivated ghost portal and turned it on with her inside. Shady closed his eyes and turned his head as he heard McKenzie shriek in pain and agony. One would think this would be enough revenge for one person, but now Vlad planned to throw the final blow.

Day 6

"Wake up, boy!" Vlad said, slapping Shady awake. "It's time for the grand finale!"

"What are you talking about?" Shady asked.

Plasmius pulled out a clear gem from their previous encounter.

"Ms. Scott is now a halfa; however, I'm going to up the ante" Plasmius said. "Allow me to explain. I managed to save one of the gems and now I'm going to harness the energy to turn your girlfriend into one of the most powerful beings in existence. Then I'll brainwash and use her to conquer and enslave the earth"

"If this process is going to make her so powerful, then why not try it on yourself? The gem has an effect on a person's sanity so neither you or I would have nothing to lose or worry about." Shady said.

"Well, there is a slight possibility that the process could go horribly awry and painfully rip her apart from the inside out" Vlad said.

"What?!" Shady exclaimed, struggling in his chains.

"There's no use in struggling, just sit back and enjoy the show." Vlad laughed maniacally.

Shady knew there was only one chance. Focusing he managed to separate his shadow from his body.

"Go to Amity Park and get Danny to follow you here" Shady ordered.

Shady's shadow obeyed and went to Amity Park.

Days went by with no trace of McKenzie or Shady. Team Phantom had come to numerous dead ends. Finally, 3 weeks after their disappearance, they saw a shadow out of the corner of their eye. The shadow gestured for them to follow it. Team Phantom, having no other choice followed the shadow. The shadow led them to an old warehouse in Alaska. When they opened the door, they heard the voice of Eddie.

"Hey! Over here!" Eddie weakly said telepathically.

He had been chained to a wall. The chains were ghost proof. Shady's face displayed pure rage, anger, and hatred. After being freed from his chains, he headed toward another door, only to collapse.

"Shady, man; you alright?" Danny asked.

"I'm fine, just need a little water" Shady replied in sign language, pushing through the doors and heading to an elevator only to collapse again.

Danny gave him a bottle of water. Shady drank it and got back to his feet and headed towards the elevator a second time.

"Shady what's the rush?" Dani asked.

"He has McKenzie" Shady signed, still weak.

"Who? Who has McKenzie?" asked Sam

"Vlad" Shady weakly muttered.

"That's impossible; Vlad was banished to an alternate dimension." Jazz reminded him.

"I know, he escaped. He's been subjecting McKenzie to these weird experiments and forcing me to watch." Shady revealed.

"What kind of experiments?" Tucker asked.

"Injecting her with ectoplasm, electrocuting her, brainwashing, etc." Shady replied.

"Why would he do that?" Danny asked.

"I don't know" Shady said.

Just then, McKenzie herself walked through the doors.

Shady managed to make it to his feet, ran over and hugged her.

"How did you escape?" Shady asked in sign language.

"It's a long story" McKenzie said.

No one noticed the evil smile on her face. McKenzie suddenly grabbed Eddie by his throat and threw him hard against the metal wall. Everyone stared in shock as two rings formed at McKenzie's waist and she transformed into a ghost. She wore a black jumpsuit with two purple streaks down. She had black gloves, and her eyes were demonic red.

"Holy crap" Tucker said.

Shady himself stated in shock.

"This must've been Vlad's plan; brainwash McKenzie and turn her against you" Danny concluded.

"Vlad? That pathetic fruit loop? He couldn't control me" McKenzie said before dragging out Vlad's body.

Vlad was covered in cuts and burns. His left arm was dangling by a tendon. The upper left part of his chest was bare, exposing his pectoral muscles and making some of his ribs visible and jutting out. Somehow, the elder half ghost was still alive, but just barely. Shady actually smiled seeing Plasmius' mutilated body.

"This would be a lot more enjoyable if she wasn't now evil" Shady commented.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny yelled as he and Eddie transformed.

"Two on one, I'm up for a challenge" McKenzie smiled.

"We don't want to fight you, McKenzie" Danny said, backing away.

"Of course you don't because you know you will lose" McKenzie replied before attacking with a red ghost ray.

This blast was much more powerful than the standard ghost blast. Danny and Shady moved out of the way just in time, but the blast caused a huge explosion.

"Damn. That is some serious power" Tucker commented.

Dani changed into her ghost form and joined the fight. She threw a few ecto disks at McKenzie, who disappeared and reappeared behind Dani. She grabbed her by her shoulder and began electrocuting her. Dani slipped into unconsciousness. She then turned and froze Danny solid in a block of ice.

"How did she?" Jazz asked.

"Impressed, new power allows me temporarily steal my opponent's abilities." McKenzie said before turning her attention to Shady. "You aren't going to down without a fight are you?"

Shady kept his calm demeanor and changed back to his human form.

"I know you don't have what it takes or the guts to fight me, you're nothing more than a love struck puppy. But to be honest, I could never really hurt you. So until next time" McKenzie said seductively, blowing a kiss at Shady before she disappeared leaving everyone in shock.

After a few moments of tension, Tucker broke the silence.

"Let me take a minute to take all this in" he said. "Vlad kidnapped Shady and McKenzie, experimented on McKenzie and accidentally turned her into an all powerful halfa?"

"Apparently" Jazz said.

"Well, I know just where we can get answers" Shady said turning to Vlad's heavily wounded form.

Vlad woke up in the Basement of Fenton Works, strapped to a table. The straps of course were ghost proof and he could not break free, but right now that was the least of concerns. As the room stopped spinning, he came to the realization he was hooked up to an IV, a defibrillator, and his arm was in a cast.

"Well isn't this a charming reunion" Plasmius mocked.

"Shut up!" Jack barked before punching Vlad in the face.

"Jack, why so violent? We were once college buddies remember?" Plasmius said.

Jack raised his hand to punch him again, but Shady stopped him.

"Keep your cool, you go too hard on him you might kill him… and if anyone's going to kill this fruit loop it's going to be me" Shady said in sign language.

"Cipriani? Why so serious? Still angry about the loss of your gal?" Plasmius goaded.

Shady remained calm and grabbed a pot of boiling water. He then slowly poured it on Vlad's crotch.

"Ow! OK, OK! I'll talk" Plasmius screamed. "After our previous encounter I managed to keep one of the gems. During my time in the other dimension, I began plotting my revenge against you. Then I remembered how I killed your brother and decided to use the last remaining loved one you had against you. So I captured you both, knowing how agonizing it would be to force you to watch as I experimented on your girlfriend. Combining the techniques that led to the development of Daniel's ghost half and the technique I used to create Danielle, I succeeded in turning Ms. Scott into a halfa. In an attempt to make her more powerful, I absorbed some of the power from the gem and transferred it to her body. There is a possibility the gem's power could have driven her slightly insane"

"Didn't Clockwork say that one gem was powerful enough to destroy Atlantis?" Sam asked.

"Yeah" Danny answered.

"So that means that McKenzie could be the most powerful halfa in existence" Jazz said.

"Nice going, Vlad" Tucker. "You've turned an innocent girl into an evil halfa who could probably destroy the world"

"Maybe we could cure her?" Shady suggested.

"Perhaps, but we'll need a DNA sample before we can determine that" said Maddie.

"But how are we going to find her or even defeat her?" Tucker asked.

"We'll find her. Come on, let's go" Danny said.

"You want us to come with you?" asked Maddie.

"No, you two stay here and keep an eye on our 'guest'" Danny instructed.

"Hey, that's a great idea, now I can finally conduct an actual experiment on a ghost" Jack said pulling out a small autopsy device.

"Remember, don't kill him; that's my job" Shady reminded them.

Meanwhile, at a Guy in White Headquarters, the sinister villainess had slipped past security and into the facility. For a top secret government agency, these guys weren't so smart, but then again the Guys in White were always stumbling idiots to begin with. In her time in captivity, McKenzie learned that the Guys in White had a satellite in space capable of sending mind altering subliminal messages. The satellite was also capable of manipulating thoughts of others to conform to the wishes of the manipulator(s), often to the detriment of the person being manipulated. In other words, it was capable of mind control. McKenzie couldn't believe the US government would allow an agency of bumbling idiots be in control of possibly the world's only mind control satellite. She managed to make it into the satellite guidance room **(Danny: Satellite guidance room? Me: I don't know shit about the fucking space program, you're the wannabe astronaut look it up. Seesh) **before triggering an alarm.

"Quickly, she's hacking into the satellite's computer programming software; stop her!" a Guy in White yelled out before hundreds of agents stormed the room with weapons.

McKenzie simply conjured a powerful tornado that quickly killed the operatives and left the room in disarray. She finished hacking the satellite and escaped, blowing up the GIW headquarters killing anyone inside.

Later **(Danny: That's all you're going to say? Later? How much later? Two hours later, 3 days later, a year later? Me: Get off my case, will you)**

Team Phantom began searching the city for McKenzie. They had no such luck. Just as they were going to give up, the Box Ghost came flying past them at a rapid speed. His clothes were tattered, and he was dripping green ecto plasma.

"Whoa, where are you going?" Danny asked, grabbing Box Ghost by his shirt collar.

"Run! Run for your life! There's a new ghost girl and she's psycho! Save yourself!" Box Ghost warned.

"I think we found her" Dani said.

McKenzie suddenly appeared behind them.

"Looking for me" she said, surprising them.

"We can do this the easy way, you can come with us and we can cure you. Or we can do this the hard way" Shady signed.

Jazz, Sam, and Tucker each raised their thermos at McKenzie, who laughed.

"You really think those toys can stop me" she said.

In an unexpected twist, Tucker and Jazz used their thermos to capture Dani and Shady.

"What just-," Danny asked confused.

"I overshadowed them from a distance, pretty cool, huh?" McKenzie told him.

"I didn't want to have to do this, but I don't really have another choice" Danny said before unleashing the ace up his sleeve, the Ghostly Wail.

Danny briefly had McKenzie on the ropes until she suddenly used a ghostly wail of her own. This ghostly wail was at least 10 times more powerful than Danny's. It was at least as powerful as Danny's evil alternate future self, Dan. Danny was sent flying 100 feet as half a city block was instantly destroyed. People panicked, screamed, and ducked for cover as buildings crumbled and toppled around them. Some people weren't so lucky and were crushed underneath falling debris. Others were burned alive in the buildings. Many more trapped beneath tons of rubble.

"Anything you can do, I can do better" McKenzie taunted, reverting back to human form as a result of the attack.

Danny was going to go after her, but heard the screams of innocent civilians. One of the victims was a young girl. She was dangling from one of the buildings.

"You going save the helpless young girl or are you going to capture me"

Danny quickly came to the girl's aid, catching her just as she lost her grip. He saved several more civilians before going to make sure Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Dani, and Shady were alright. When he looked up however he saw Shady and McKenzie staring each other in the eye. McKenzie looked ready to fight, but Shady surprised her by grabbing her hair, leaning over and kissing her. McKenzie pulled away in shock, her eyes briefly changing back to their original brown color. She then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"We lost her, again" Danny said.

"Maybe, but I did get a few strands of hair" Shady revealed.

Later

Maddie was analyzing the hair sample.

"Well?" Shady questioned, growing anxious.

"There's good news and bad news" Maddie said. "The good news is we could easily remove McKenzie's ghost half with the Fenton Gauntlets or the Ghost Catcher"

"And the bad news?"

"Her human and ghost half are so tightly infused together that doing so could kill her"

"What?!" Shady exclaimed.

"Her DNA has bonded so much with her ghost core that each side depends on the other. While it is possible to separate them using the Ghost Gauntlets or the Ghost Catcher, there's a 90% chance she'd die as a result." Maddie informed him.

"What, is there any other way?" Shady asked.

"I'm afraid not"

"Wait, I know someone I can talk to, I'll be right back." Shady signed before jumping into the Ghost Portal.

As Shady floated through the Ghost Zone, he noticed a path of destruction. The Ghost Zone was nearly abandoned.

Looking around he noticed Skulker lying in front of one of the many doorways. His armor was heavily dented and partly torn apart. Skulker was laying beside his armor. The tiny ghost resembled Plankton after he was squished. Shady watched as Skulker pressed a button on his microscopic wristwatch. His armor reassembled around his body. Shady continued on. Along the way, he found the apparent 'corpses' of many ghosts. Unfortunately, ghosts couldn't die so they were moaning in agony. The Fright Knight lied with his sword thrust through his head. Even the Ghost King, Pariah Dark lay victim to McKenzie's destructive power. Finally Shady reached his destination, Clockwork's realm. The doors to his realm mysteriously opened and slammed behind him.

"Cipriani, I've been waiting for you" Clockwork said.

"Then you know about-"

"McKenzie's new powers" Clockwork interrupted.

"Yeah, but now-"

"The only way to cure her would be to separate her human and ghost halves which could potentially kill her" Clockwork finished.

"Could you-" Shady started

"Stop doing this" Clockwork said, chuckling before he sighed. "Eddie, your girlfriend is now one of the most powerful ghosts in existence. In addition to extremely dangerous ghost powers, she has slight reality warping powers. As you can see, she's already caused significant damage to the ghost zone."

"But there has to be some other way to cure her, right?" Shady asked.

"Well, there is one other way" Clockwork said.

"Really?"

"The Purity Stones, there are 10 of them scattered across a city somewhere on the East Coast. They could possibly be used to cure McKenzie of her insanity and evilness, but all the stones are being held under tight security" Clockwork revealed.

"Shouldn't be too hard to retrieve them, just tell me where they are." Shady said.

"Jump City, I'll give you something that'll help you find all the stones" Clockwork said before handing Shady a holographic map. "Be warned, if you fail to cure her… well I'll let you see for yourself.

Clockwork shows a scene that depicts Danny fighting McKenzie. He was losing… badly. His suit had been almost completely torn. Green and red blood seeped out of several open wounds all over his body. Danny had 3rd degree burns on a majority on his arms. Several of his ribs were cracked and his hair was partially singed off.

"What? Giving up already?" McKenzie teased, "I'm just getting started."

She turned and glared at Sam.

"Maybe Sam will put up more of a fight" she said before blasting her. The blast instantly vaporized Sam, leaving nothing but dust. "Oops, maybe not"

Jazz, Tucker, and Dani looked on in shock, unable to believe their eyes. Danny lunged at McKenzie, ready to kill.

"You killed Sam, I'll fucking kill you!"Danny yelled.

McKenzie toyed with Danny for a few minutes, disappearing and reappearing before Danny could reach her. Finally she reappeared behind him, blasting him from behind. Danny fell to the earth, crashing hard. Crawling, he looked up at McKenzie, wheezing unable to speak clearly.

"What was that, you're going to have to speak up. I think you might have a collapsed lung." McKenzie teased.

Danny raised his hand, weakly forming a ball of energy. McKenzie fired a single blast, severing Danny's hand. Danny screamed in pain as he grasped the bloody stub that was once his hand. McKenzie then unleashed a second powerful blast. Danny crashed into a building that collapsed around him. He crawled from under the rubble. He transformed back to human form. Tired and rapidly losing blood, Danny fell flat on his back.

"Before I kill you, I want you to remember the one ghost you couldn't defeat" McKenzie said before delivering the fatal blow.

The vision ended and Shady received a call on his communicator.

"Eddie, it's Danny; we've got a problem downtown. You know what it is" Danny told him.

"Danny wait, I know a way we can cure her" Shady said.

"You must know something considering the fact you're talking" Danny said. "But for right now, I need you to help us"

"I'll be right there" Shady said before leaving, making sure he had a Fenton Thermos with him.

Downtown, Team Phantom, The Guys in White, and Valerie Grey were making their best efforts to stop McKenzie, but she was just too strong. Danny had explained the situation to Valerie, who didn't go too hard on her. The Guys in White had special tanks and used them to attack her. McKenzie, revealing a new power, created a black hole that swallowed the Guys in White and their tanks. Valerie barely escaped being sucked into the dark endless abyss.

"Damn, girl has serious power" Valerie noted.

Shady observed the damage done to the city from afar before gaining McKenzie's attention by lighting a huge fireball that lit up the sky.

"I was wondering when you'd show up" McKenzie said. "So are you going to fight me this time or are you just going to kiss me again"

"Before we fight, just tell me what are you planning?" Shady asked.

"I'm going to use on of Vlad's satellites to project my power to overshadow people worldwide, permanently. Or at least I was until the Guys in White got in my way." McKenzie revealed. "Want in?"

"Hmmm, as much as I like that idea and believe me the plan is genius, I'm going to have to say no" Shady replied.

"Fine," McKenzie said, attacking Eddie.

Shady sighed; he didn't want to have to but he had no choice. He lit another huge fireball, one that blinded McKenzie.

Taking advantage of the opportunity, he zapped her with a lightning bolt. Shady followed it up by using his telekinesis to throw a car at her, knocking her down. McKenzie shook her head.

"You offer a little challenge," McKenzie said.

"What's the matter, scared you're going to lose" Shady said.

The two charged at each other, full speed. They collided with colossal force that illuminated the sky with orange and pink light. Each was thrown back at least 50 feet. They took a couple moments to regain their composure before going at each other again.

"We're going at each other like that couple in that Eminem song" McKenzie noted.

"What can I say, I Love The Way You Lie, baby" Shady replied.

McKenzie unleashed her variant of the Ghostly Wail at the same time Shady combined his pyro and electro kinetic attacks. The attack dazed them both, leaving them disoriented. Shady grabbed the thermos and pointed it McKenzie who was still dazed. Realizing he had no other choice, Shady activated the device.

Shady dropped to his knees, changing back to human form. As long as she was contained within the thermos, she could hurt no one, but having to do it hurt him emotionally.

"Great job, Shady; now come on let's go" Danny said.

"Go, go where?" Shady asked.

"We need to separate her halves now before she can escape" Danny replied.

"Escape, this thermos has held some of the most powerful ghosts including you evil future self; what makes you think it can't hold her" Shady responded.

"Will you just listen to me, she has reality warping powers, she can form black holes, she could fucking destroy the world! I know it hurts, but you've got to" Danny said.

"Got to what?! Let her die when there's another way! I already lost my brother, I'm not losing her!" Shady yelled as he turned to depart, taking the thermos with him.

"Where are you going?" asked Danny.

"Jump City" Shady said, leaving quickly.

6 months later

At a certain T-shaped Tower, 5 young heroes are alerted about a robbery taking place at the museum. These heroes? Well, you probably know them as the Teen Titans.

"Titans! We've got a disturbance at the museum, c'mon let's go!' Robin commanded.

At the museum, a mysterious man wearing a baseball cap, a blue jacket, and blue jeans had subdued the guards. He had a metallic cylinder attached in one of the holsters of his belt. He quickly entered the museum, heading to the rare artifacts display. He finally reached his destination, the Purity Stone. As the figure reached in to grab it, he was hit by an energy blast.

"The sign says "Don't Touch"" Cyborg said.

The Titans stared in awe as two black rings formed at the man's waist and travelled up and down his body, transforming him. The man now had a black leather hoodie that concealed his face, black jeans and sneakers. After a few moments of silence, the figure created a wall of fire around him.

"Titans, Go!" Robin commanded.

He jumped over the wall of flames and fought the man with his staff. The man moved out of the way of every blow and cracked the staff in two. Robin engaged in hand to hand combat with the man, who blocked each of his blows. The man caught one of Robin's punches and punched him in the gut. He followed with a head butt and then attempted a roundhouse kick. Robin caught the man's leg, but the man executed a back flip kick, catching Robin on the chin. Robin stumbled back and tried a flying kick, but the man grabbed him by his leg and flung him into a pedestal with a vase on top. The vase tumbled off and broke over Robin's head, knocking him out.

"Robin!"Starfire yelled before attacking the man. Starfire tried throwing star bolts at the man, but to her surprise, they just went through him. The man threw fireballs at Starfire, neutralizing her for the moment.

"Let's see you take on this" Beast Boy yelled, jumping out of the air, transforming into a gorilla.

The man transformed into a Tyrannosaurus Rex and slammed his tale into Beat Boy, flinging him away. Cyborg blasted the man with his sonic cannon before the man flew towards him. The man flew straight through Cyborg, reappearing behind him. He placed his hand on Cyborg and administered an electrical attack, shorting out his battery.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" Raven said, using her telepathy to throw a couple artifacts at the figure, who used his own telekinetic abilities to redirect them back at her.

With all the Titans taken down, the man took the Purity Stone and disappeared into the night.

"What just happened?" asked Beast Boy as he came to.

"We just got our ass kicked, that's what happened." Cyborg said.

"Yeah, but by who?" asked Beast Boy.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out" Robin said.

"That might not be so hard, he left something behind" Raven revealed, holding up the figure's Team Phantom communicator.

A few days later

The Titans traced where the communicator had come from. The Titans travelled to Amity Park to track down the thief. When they came in contact with Danny Phantom, they initially thought he was one of the thief's allies before Danny explained things.

"I know who you're after and believe it or not I'm after him to" Danny revealed. "His name is Eddie Cipriani, and like me he's a halfa"

"What's a halfa?" Beast Boy asked.

"A halfa is a hybrid between a ghost and a human" Danny said. "Eddie's ghost half is known as Shady. Anyway, we were once on a team along with my girlfriend Sam Manson, my sister Jazz, and my clone now sister Danielle, who was also a halfa, my friend/ mayor Tucker Foley, and his girlfriend McKenzie Scott. Eddie and McKenzie had moved from Vice City after my archenemy/ fellow halfa Vlad Masters/ Plasmius tried to force Eddie to be his apprentice after he gained his powers, killing Eddie's brother Pete. As a result Shady hated Vlad more than I did, having a fierce rivalry with him"

"I know what that's like" Robin said.

"Anyway, we defended the city until…" Danny said, pausing mid sentence.

"Until what?" asked Starfire.

"Vlad escaped an alternate dimension he had been imprisoned in from our previous encounter. He posed as a serial killer to draw our attention. Tucker, who was a bit cowardly, sent us to take care of the problem while he threw a party at City Hall. Vlad kidnapped Eddie and McKenzie and tried turning McKenzie into his halfa minion using one of 25 ancient elemental gems to give her power." Danny said. "The experiment went horribly awry with McKenzie being turned into a partially insane, sadistic, evil halfa who he couldn't control. She was incredibly powerful; in addition to standard ghost powers and the ability to copy other ghosts' powers, she had slight reality warping powers. The only way to cure her would be to separate her ghost and human halves, but that likely would've killed her. Shady went to Clockwork to see if there was another way. There was, the purity stones."

"Which explains why he robbed the museum" Raven concluded.

"Yeah, but first he had to capture her using the Fenton Thermos, a special device created by my parents to contain ghosts. After he captured her, we fought over what to do. Shady had already lost his brother and was determined not to lose her. He left Amity Park and headed to Jump City. Shortly afterwards, the team split up. Tucker thought we were blaming him for what happened. The rest of us argued over whether or not to find Shady. Then you guys came along" Danny finished.

"Wow, after hearing that I kinda feel sorry for this Shady guy" Beast Boy said, able to relate to losing the girl of his dreams to the dark side.

"You said he's moved to Jump City now, right?" Danny asked.

"Yeah"

"That's all I need to know" Danny said, transforming. "Shady's my partner, if anyone's taking him down, it's going to be me"

"Are you sure you wanna do that?" Danielle asked as she faded in out of thin air.

"Danielle? How long have you been standing there?" asked Danny.

"Long enough. Look Danny you can't take on Shady by yourself" Dani said.

"Why can't I?" Danny asked.

"Hello, he took down all 5 of the Teen Titans by himself" Dani said.

"So what do you suggest I do?" Danny asked.

"Ooh, ooh; you could team with us!" Beast Boy suggested.

"Thanks but no thanks, I work alone" Danny said.

"Danny, will you quit being stubborn and listen. Shady was your partner, he knows all your moves. He knows what you're going to do before you do it, he's ten steps ahead of you. If he could defeat a group of strangers with no knowledge of them, imagine what he could do to you" Dani said.

Danny stopped and thought for a moment.

"But if he can defeat me and the Titans, then how could I possibly beat him?" Danny asked.

"I think we might have to reunite the team and join the Titans if we want to have a chance" Dani suggested.

Danny agreed and reconciled with Tucker, Sam, and Jazz and recruited Valerie to the team. Team Phantom joined forces with Teen Titans and headed to Jump City to stop Eddie. Phantom made sure everyone was equipped with a Plasmius Maximus in case they needed to use it. Back in Jump City, during the Titans absence, Shady had easily managed to nab another 8 stones. The final stone was located at the top of a volcano, left there by a previous explorer. Shady floated over to the treacherous area where the stone lay and was about to pick it up when he was suddenly hit from behind by one of Starfire's star bolts. Picking himself off the ground, he turned to face his attacker.

"Hello Eddie," Danny said.

"Let me guess, you're here to stop me and save the day?" Shady said. "And I see you teamed up with the Teen Titans. So that makes it 11 to 1, I like those odds."

Shady, cracked his neck and prepared to fight. Cyborg went up first, shooting at Shady multiple times with his sonic cannon. The nimble halfa quickly dodged the energy but didn't see Beast Boy charging at him from the side in the form of a rhino. Shady was tossed aside like a rag doll. He hopped up, clutching his side. Valerie was next, shooting at Shady with her bazooka. The explosion knocked Shady down and opened him up for an ice attack by Dani, which he avoided by melting the icicles she sent at him with a wall of fire.

Shady comically transformed into Bugs Bunny and munched on a carrot before proclaiming "Of course you realize this means war"

Robin deployed a smoke screen birdarang, allowing Cyborg to jump from the smoke and viciously punch Shady in the face. Shady decided it was time to go on the offence so he telepathically picked up several rocks and hurled them at Team Phantom and the Titans. While everyone managed to avoid the rock attack, Shady blinded them with a huge fireball before striking each of them with a bolt of lightning. Thinking he had won, he went to collect the stone only to be shocked with the Plasmius Maximus by Danny. Eddie in turn managed to rip the device out of his hand and shock Danny with it.

"So, it all comes down to you and me" Eddie noted.

"We don't have to fight; you can come back to Amity Park, live a somewhat normal life; but you have to let her go" Danny offered.

Shady pondered for a moment.

"Sorry, but as long as there's a chance to cure her, I can never do that." Shady said, pulling out a gun.

Just as he was about to fire, a cleverly thrown birdarang from Robin lodged in the barrel causing the gun to explode in Shady's hand. Starfire attacked Shady with star bolts before Eddie deflected one of them. The deflected star bolt hit Valerie's bazooka, causing it to misfire. The rocket exploded at the feet of Danny, Eddie, Robin, and Starfire; Starfire being knocked into the volcano as a result. Starfire screamed as she plummeted towards the lava before Eddie grabbed her by her hand.

"Don't let go" Starfire pleaded.

"Hold on" Eddie said, pulling Starfire up out of the volcano.

"Thank you; for I am truly gracious" Starfire said.

Shady nodded.

"So, why'd you do that" Robin asked.

"I don't know; maybe it's because I'm not a complete bad guy, maybe I did it to avoid getting blood on my hands, or maybe I did because I didn't wanna see a good guy go insane because of the loss of his girl like me" Shady replied. "Either way, I've got to get going"

With that, Shady grabbed the last stone and attempted to run but Robin shot a grappling gun that tied up his legs. Danny followed up and punched him in the face. Eddie stumbled backwards and losing his balance, fell into the volcano taking all of the stones with him. The others rushed over to the edge, but it was too late. Eddie burst into flames and sank beneath the lava, somehow managing not to scream the entire time. Following the incident, Danny and the rest of the gang went back to Amity Park, not speaking to each other for weeks. The Teen Titans continued defending Jump City and everyone lived happily ever after.

The End… or is it?

Part 2

3 months after taking down Eddie/ Shady, the Teen Titans faced a new problem. Red X began terrorizing Jump City for his own personal gain. The first time the Titans encountered him, he was robbing a robotics engineering building owned by Wayne Enterprises.

"Red X? I thought you left Jump City" Robin said.

Red X remained silent and instead pulled out a fighting staff and began fighting with Robin. X anticipated Robin's every move, easily getting the upper hand over the Boy Wonder. When the other Titans tried to intervene, X used his fighting staff to execute a spin kick, knocking them down. Beast Boy got back up, transformed into a gorilla and grabbed him from behind. Red X hurled Beast Boy off of him and into some machines.

Raven floated up, eyes glowing darkly. "Azarath Metrion-"

"-Nope!" X interrupted, shooting some sort of electrical red shuriken at the empath. He did the same with Starfire and messed with Cyborg's electrical circuits before coming face-to-face with Robin.

X threw an x shaped grenade at the Boy Wonder which exploded in his face. When the dust cleared, Red X had vanished.

2 weeks later, in Amity Park; Red X attacked a ceremony held by Mayor Tucker. Danny confronted X, who easily defeated him by throwing a small red x that expanded and wrapped around Danny like a straitjacket before giving him an electrical shock that shorted out his powers.

Danny attempted to fight, even though he was powerless but was quickly incapacitated with a roundhouse kick.

"I'm ashamed Danny, Amity Park's greatest superhero beaten in less than a minute and I didn't even use my powers. Tsk, Tsk." X said, one foot on Danny's chest.

"Danny? How do you know my name?" Danny asked.

"Still not the smartest knife in the drawer, you may have saved the mayor from being splattered all over the concrete but I will be back for revenge" X said, vanishing into thin air.

"Thanks for saving my life man" Tucker thanked.

"No problem, now I've got to go find out who Red X is" Danny said.

"Isn't it obvious; he's obviously Vlad in disguise" Tucker said. "He talked about getting revenge and having powers. The only other people we know who have powers are the Teen Titans, Dani, and Eddie, who's dead."

Three weeks later in Jump City, the Titans were discussing who Red X was after 3 other encounters with the villain.

"It's obviously Jason Todd" Beast Boy insisted. "Who else can equally match Robin in hand to hand combat?"

"Slade" Raven said.

"Chu Hui" Cyborg said.

"And then there's… never mind" Starfire began to state.

"What were you going to say" Robin asked.

"I was going to suggest Eddie Cipriani, the half ghost boy from Vice City, but he's dead" Starfire reminded him.

"Not necessarily" Robin suggested. "His body was never found and now that you mention it Shady was quiet much like this new Red X."

"It has to be Jason Todd, I'm telling you" Beast Boy continued to insist. "Besides we fought Red X way before we even found out who Eddie was and Eddie wasn't completely evil like this Red X. Plus Jason Todd went by the alias Red Hood, see the similarities."

"I hate to say it, but Beast Boy's got a point" Raven said. "All the evidence points to Jason Todd"

"But if Jason Todd was resurrected from the dead, why couldn't the same be down for Shady?"Cyborg asked.

"Jason Todd was resurrected by being submerged in Lazarus' Pits; Eddie didn't have a corpse to be revived."

In the middle of their discussion, the TV popped on. Expecting it to be another one of Control Freak's schemes, they were surprised to see Red X.

"Hello Jump City, this is a public service announcement brought to you Red X and it cost a fortune so listen up" X announced. "It seems my predecessor Jason Todd had the right idea about this Xenothium"

The camera cut over to show a bleeding, badly beaten, and severely mutilated Jason Todd lying on the floor in a heap.

"Oops, you weren't supposed to see that" X said. "Back to the matter at hand, I want the Xenothium. If I don't get it; innocent people will die. And just to prove I'm not bullshitting…"

Red X left the building keeping the camera focused on him. When he was at a safe distance, he detonated a bomb, blowing up the building with Jason Todd still inside.

"You have 24 hours" Red X warned before transmission cut.

"Well, that pokes a hole in your Jason Todd theory" Cyborg said as the Titans left to deal with the new Red X.

Red X meanwhile was sitting on the rooftops, making a call.

"Hello, Amity Park City Hall? Yeah, this is Red X; I wanna send a message to the mayor…" X said before Robin knocked the communicator out of his hands.

"The only phone calls you'll be making is from a prison cell" Robin said.

"Ugh, quit with the cheesy one liner, you're embarrassing yourself. Look, we've done this thing 4 times, do you honestly think you can beat me?" Red X asked sarcastically throwing a grenade at the Titans. "Besides, I'm 100 times better than Jason Todd was and I have a couple tricks on my sleeve"

Robin threw a birdarang, one that caught X right in the jaw. With X confused, Cyborg shot a sonic blast and Starfire fired star bolts. The blast knocked Red X off his feet, but it was Beast Boy ramming into him as a bull that sent him flying off the building and crashing atop of a car.

Red X woke up tied up in Titans Tower.

"Wow, you guys just love knocking people off of ledges don't you" X stated. "Robin, sidekick to the World's Greatest Detective and you still couldn't figure out who I was"

Robin pulled off Red X's mask to reveal none other than Eddie himself. **(Well who were you expecting, The Joker?)** The left side of Eddie's face was incredibly grotesque and covered in burns. Some muscle and jaw tissue was exposed and his skull was visible, with his nose missing. His hair had been completely singed off and blood spots dotted whatever part wasn't burned. The right side of his face, for the most part was unscathed. Beast Boy upon seeing Shady's face, doubled over and puked.

"Why, you all look like you've seen a ghost; well you're half right. My appearance disturbs you? Well now you see why I was wearing the mask. Well I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got to go" Eddie said, transforming into his ghost half, who bore the same deformities, and attempted to go intangible to escape his bonds, only for Raven to pull out a piece of ectoranium, preventing him from doing anything.

"You're not going anywhere" Raven said.

"Where'd you get that?" Shady asked.

"You're friend Danny gave it to me after the last time we fought"

"At least give me some room to put on some make up" Shady said.

"No amount of makeup is gonna make up for a face like that" Robin said.

"Oh yeah" Shady replied before using his transforming powers to restore his face to normal.

"If you can do that, then why do you need the mask?" Robin asked.

"My shape shifting powers only last for so long bird brain; I can't keep this form forever" Shady said. "Shit, I'll be honest with you; I don't want anything to do with the Xenothium , some guy by the name of Slade…"

"Slade?!" Robin asked before slamming Shady's face onto the table. "Tell me everything you know!"

"Calm down, bird boy; all I know is he need's the Xenothium for something, I'm just his "insurance policy" Shady said.

"Why are you working with Slade?" Robin demanded to know.

"Well one, he saved my life, two he made me an offer I couldn't refuse and three, you and my former friends knocked me into a volcano and disfigured my face, I want revenge" Shady said before snapping the ropes, grabbing his mask, and disappearing through the wall. Listening closely, Cyborg heard him in the garage basement.

"Oh no, he's in the basement… with my baby" Cyborg said, rushing to the garage.

When he got there, Shady was admiring the T-Car.

"Nice ride, hope nothing happens to it" Shady said before destroying the T-Car with a fireball. "My bad"

Cyborg snapped and shot his sonic cannon in all directions towards Shady, who dodged each shot before teleporting and escaping. After he left, Cyborg broke down and sobbed beside the burning, twisted remains of his beloved car.

"Look what he did to my baby. It's going to take months for me to rebuild her."

"Who hasn't destroyed your baby?" Raven remarked.

"Wait? Does anyone else hear that?" Starfire asked.

The Titans paused and heard a low beeping. The beeping rapidly sped up.

"It's a-" Beast Boy said before a huge explosion tore Titans Tower to pieces. Luckily Raven threw up a force field around them, protecting them from the explosion.

"Dude, our house!" Beast Boy said as he dug through the rubble looking to find something.

**(Me: Let's hope Starfire doesn't find Silkie… or what's left of him. Starfire (eyes green with rage): What?! Me: Nothing, nothing! Starfire: Good, because if anything has happened to Silkie I will *Too graphic and gory even for this story* Got it? Me: (gulps) Yes ma'am (starts packing for trip to Vice City))**

"He fried my batteries, he destroyed my car, and now he blew up my house! When I get my hands on that" Cyborg said, rubbing his hands together as he started plotting revenge.

"We'll get our revenge later, right now we need to stop Shady from hurting anyone else" Robin said.

"Do you think maybe we should warn his former acquaintances of his thirst for revenge?" Starfire asked.

"That might be a good idea" Raven said. "He's clearly gone insane. He's got ghost powers that include Pyro, electro, and telekinesis and teleportation. And even without his powers he has martial arts skills equal to that of Robin's and possibly Slade's. Mix that in with psychopathy, you've got…"

"A ticking nuclear bomb that could cause the apocalypse" Beast Boy said.

"Maybe not that dangerous but… yeah, you get the idea" Raven said.

Meanwhile making his escape, The New Red X called in to his boss, Slade.

"The trap's been sprung; needless to say, The Titans took the bait" Red X said.

"Excellent work, apprentice; you've done great in the past six months" Slade said.

"Thanks, I can't believe they seriously thought I'd go down that easy" X gloated.

"Just keep your eye on the prize" Slade said.

Robin was the one who made the call, warning Danny about the potential danger. Danny quickly warned the rest of his friends of Shady's return. None of them seemed too worried however. Dani was a halfa who could defend herself, Sam and Jazz had Danny to protect them, and Tucker being the mayor always had secret service.

**(Danny: Uh dude, most mayors don't really have secret service. Me: Forgive me for the mistakes, I've been under a lot of stress lately. Danny: Doing what? Me: Taking pre college summer classes for journalism)**

One night, Tucker was working alone at City Hall. He wasn't worried; his two bodyguards were outside his office armed with assault rifles with anti ghost ammo. It was nearing midnight when Tucker heard gunshots outside his office. Shady, dressed in his Red X outfit stepped through the door.

"Tucker Foley, remember me old buddy old pal" Shady said, pulling off his mask, his voice sounding insane and frantic.

**(I was trying to make Eddie seem like the Joker)**

"H-hey there Eddie, long time no see" Tucker said.

"You know Tucker, you never write me, you never call; don't you wanna be friends no more?" Shady said.

"It's not that, it's just that you were kind of…" Tucker said reaching for his communicator

"Dead?" Shady said, blasting the communicator to pieces. "No, no, no; I was far from it, but I was a little… disfigured"

"You don't look too disfigured" Tucker said,

"That's because I'm using my shape shifting powers to give my face its normal appearance; let me show you my true face" Shady said before showing Tucker his disfigured face making Tucker scream.

Shady quickly threw a red x gag over his mouth to make him quiet. When he calmed down, Tucker ripped the gag off.

"What do you want from me?" Tucker asked.

"Revenge" Shady revealed. "During my time during rehabilitation, I began thinking. Then I realized this was all you fault. You sent me to take care of the murderer while you partied. You got me and McKenzie kidnapped by Vlad which led to Vlad turning her into an all powerful halfa who had to be imprisoned. If I didn't need to find a cure, I wouldn't have had to fight the Teen Titans. If I didn't have to fight the Teen Titans, they wouldn't have contacted Danny and the rest of you. If I didn't have to fight Danny and the Titans, I wouldn't have been knocked into a volcano and been disfigured. You set off a chain reaction. **(Title drop) **It was all your fault."

"L-look , Eddie, I'm sure we can talk this out" Tucker said.

Eddie laughed.

"You were right about something. Eddie and Shady are dead; call me… Red X" Eddie said, adding a dramatic pause.

With that, Red X attacked. Throwing Tucker over his desk, he grabbed the office phone and used it to bash him over the head. Tucker kicked him in the gun and ran for the door. Outside he saw his bodyguards lying dead on the floor with broken necks. Tucker picked up one of the discarded M4s and aimed it at X.

X laughed, toying with Tucker.

"OK, I'll give you a fighting chance, shoot me" X said walking right in front of Tucker.

Tucker aimed the gun at his head point blank range and fired. To his surprise, Eddie managed to dodge the bullet. Tucker shot at him three more times and X still managed to dodge.

"My turn" X said before grabbing the gun by the barrel, elbowing Tucker in the gut and palm striking him in the chest.

He kicked Tucker in the jaw and unleashed with a series of blows. Tucker retreated back into his office where Red X tossed him into the bookshelf. As Tucker struggled, trying to get up to call 911, X shattered an expensive vase over his face, causing Tucker to start bleeding heavily. Knowing Tucker hated blood, Shady smeared some of Tucker's blood on his face. He then removed his gloves and punched Tucker in the face repeatedly.

"Look Tucker, I've got blood on my hands… literally" Red X laughed maniacally. He allowed Tucker to get back to his feet before he grabbed him by his shirt collar and threw him through the second story window.

X felt for a pulse. Not sensing one, he put his gloves and his mask back on before disappearing into the night.

"I have to admit, it felt good killing with my bare hands again." X thought to himself. He reached around his belt and grabbed the old dented Fenton Thermos. "Pretty soon, my dear, you shall be free."

**(Danny: I can't believe you killed Tucker. Me: Looks can be deceiving, my friend.)**

Police arrived on the scene after receiving a 911 call from the office intern about shots fired. EMTS managed to revive Tucker and took him to the local hospital. A lookout for Red X was issued by Amity Park police. Danny visited Tucker in the hospital to see how he was doing.

"Hey, Tucker; how are you doing?" Danny asked.

"I can get past the vicious beating, but being in a hospital scares the hell out of me." Tucker said.

"Don't worry, I promise I'll take down Shady" Danny assured him. "He's a wanted man in Amity Park and Jump City, he won't get far"

"He likes to be called Red X now and be careful; Eddie's gone insane" Tucker told him.

"I'm not scared of Eddie, I've learned a couple new tricks in the past months" Danny reassured him. "I'll be fine"

Meanwhile, across town.

Sam stepped out of the shower and walked over to the mirror. She began combing her hair when she heard loud bangs downstairs. She went to the door to investigate.

**(Danny: Who in their right mind would go investigate loud bangs naked? Me: She's not naked, you sick pervert, she has on a bathrobe and it works better for the story so just go with it.)**

When she opened the bathroom, she was surprised to see Red X standing there pointing a Desert Eagle at her.

"Knock, Knock" Red X said before shooting Sam at point blank range.

X laughed to himself before leaving Sam lying in a puddle of her own blood. Downstairs, her mother, father, and grandmother lay dead, their eyes wide open.

With his revenge almost complete, Red X had one more stop to make before returning to Jump City.

The Next Day

Valerie was alone. She was well prepared in case Red X showed up. She had her usual arsenal of weapons and practiced her fighting skills while prepping her home's security system. As Valerie looked around the house, Red X sat back watching her.

"Looking for me" X said, announcing his presence.

Valerie raised her ecto gun but Shady knocked it out of her hands.

"Come on, you didn't think it would be that easy did you?" X remarked.

"And you didn't think you could just walk in here and kill me without a challenge did you?" Valerie replied, raising her laser wrist watch.

Shady quickly grabbed her hand, twisted it and broke the laser wrist watch.

"Trying to pull an ace out of your sleeve; so predictable" X said.

"Bet you didn't see this coming" Valerie said, pulling out a stun gun device to short out his powers, but Shady absorbed the electricity before making the stun gun explode from an overload.

"You know what your problem is Valerie? You're trying to fight a ghost" Red X said. "Try fighting the man, one on one"

"Human or ghost, you're going down" Valerie said.

With that, she threw a punch, which X caught before throwing her across the room. Valerie landed on her feet and attempted a flying kick which X blocked. She threw high and low punches that X easily avoided. Red X swept her legs out from underneath her, sending her crashing to the floor. Valerie sprang right back up, swinging at X. X caught her fist again and kicked her in the chest, sending her flying. As Valerie got to her feet, X kicked her in the face. Valerie back flipped back onto her feet and dove at Eddie. Eddie caught her and tossed her down the stairs. Valerie was almost too hurt to move. _Almost_. Valerie fought back, but it was in vain. Red X pounded on Valerie for a few more minutes, administering a savage beating. Valerie tried to reach her ghost fighting suit, but X noticed and grabbed it, setting it ablaze.

"What's the matter, too tough for you?" Red X taunted.

Valerie got back up and threw one more weak punch. X ducked, grabbed her from behind and broke her neck. A sickening snap echoed throughout the empty house. Eddie was going to make sure that his victim was dead this time. He felt for a pulse, but didn't hear one. Smiling, he lit a fireball and set the house on fire.

The next day

Danny was visiting Sam at the hospital. She had been lucky to survive being shot. Unfortunately, she ended up paralyzed from the waist down. Doctors said she may never walk again.

"So how are you doing?" Danny asked.

"How am I doing, I'm a fucking cripple" Sam replied, sobbing on Danny's shoulder.

"Everything's going to be alright" Danny consoled her.

"No, everything's not going to be alright; my family is dead and I'll never walk again" Sam said, her sorrow quickly turning to rage. "Danny, if you get your hands on Red X, I want you to kill him"

Danny continued talking about revenge against Red X with Sam when the TV News caught his attention.

"In other news today, the mysterious Red X has struck again. 16 year old Valerie Grey has been found murdered in the charred remains of her own home. X, real name Eddie Cipriani was seen leaving the scene right before the fire broke out. Firefighters were quick to respond, but Grey was found dead in the downstairs living room but fire was not the cause of death. Emergency responders quickly determined the cause of death to be a broken neck." The reporter said.

Danny stared in shock, he couldn't believe his eyes. Just then he was contacted.

"Hello"

"Danny, this is Red X" X said.

"Eddie, I can't believe you murdered Valerie!" Danny replied.

"And crippled your girlfriend, and put your best friend in ICU" X reminded him. "If you want me, I'll be in Jump City. Bring the Titans with you, it's time we wrapped things up"

"You don't call the shots here, I'm going to take you down by myself" Danny said.

"Oh,Okay; don't forget I can still go after Danielle and the rest of your family. Dani isn't nearly as skilled as me, Jazz doesn't have powers and do you really think your idiotic parents can hold me back?" X threatened.

"Alright, alright, I'll play your little game" Danny said.

"That's right" X said. "I'll see you in Jump City."

Back in Jump City

"Alright Slade, it's been set up" Red X told his mentor.

"And the Titans will be fighting to?" Slade asked.

"I guarantee it" X assured him.

"Well done, apprentice; now I want you to meet a new associate of mine; X meet Vlad Plasmius" Slade said introducing Shady to his archrival.

"Hello " Vlad snickered.

Red X wasted no time and threw a shreiken at Plasmius. Plasmius changed into his ghost form and Shady did the same. Shady ended up getting the better of Plasmius before Slade shocked them both with his own version of the Plasmius Maximus.

"You two are acting like a bunch of children" Slade yelled.

"Slade, this stupid motherfucker is the one who made my girlfriend into the evil halfa she is" Red X yelled.

"I don't care what he did to you or any of your loved ones, you two are to get along; understand?" Slade replied.

Red X nodded.

"Good, now speaking of your halfa girlfriend why don't we release her" Slade said.

Red X nodded, removed his mask and restored his face to its original look before opening the Fenton Thermos. A blinding blue light filled the room blinding Slade and Vlad. Imagine Slade's surprise when he saw a innocent looking 5 foot tall teenage girl with brown hair and brown eyes standing before them.

"What is this?! This is the extremely dangerous halfa you were talking about!" Slade yelled, reaching out to grab McKenzie by her throat.

"Slade, I wouldn't do that!" Shady and Vlad yelled simultaneously.

McKenzie instantly overshadowed Slade from a distance before turning to Eddie.

"Who is this clown and why are you dressed like that?" she asked.

"It's a long story." Red X said before revealing everything.

30 minutes later.

"So let me get this straight. You searched for a way to cure my insanity, defeated the Teen Titans single handedly, fell into a volcano, got disfigured, killed Jason Todd, took up the identity of Red X, held Jump City for ransom, put Tucker in ICU, crippled Sam, and killed Valerie?" McKenzie asked.

"There's a lot more I wanted to do, but yeah, pretty much" Red X replied.

"And why are you working with Vlad and Slade" she asked.

"Slade and I were "business associates", I'm just now finding out about Vlad" X said.

"Speaking of Slade, do you think maybe you could release him from his trance" Vlad asked.

McKenzie snapped her fingers and Slade was instantly regained his senses. He shook his head before turning to McKenzie.

"It seems I have underestimated you, however I am not one to be messed with" Slade said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever, just tell me what your plans are" McKenzie replied.

"Patience, patience; first there are enemies to be taken care of; specifically the Teen Titans and Danny Phantom" Slade said.

Two Days Later

Danny had met up with the Titans and discussed how they were going to fight Red X when they received a distress call from the outskirts of town. Knowing it was Red X's dong they sprang into action. Sure enough, at Slade's lair Red X was waiting for them, but he was just sitting there.

"I've been waiting for you" X said.

"You're going down X" Robin said.

"We're putting a stop to this little charade" Danny continued.

"Oh really, it just so happens I've got a little back up" X said.

"Hello Danny" McKenzie said stepping out of the shadows.

"Danny, you remember McKenzie, right?" Red X said, smirking underneath his mask.

"You let her go?!" Danny replied. "Do you have any idea how dangerous she is?!"

"So she nearly destroyed an entire city, big whoop!" Red X

"Wait, that's McKenzie; I was expecting a demon girl" Beast Boy laughed.

McKenzie growled and threw an energy ball at Beast Boy. The explosion sent the green changeling flying across the room.

"That's not our only guest star" Slade said, revealing himself. "Well done, apprentice, you've drawn the combined forces into a trap where we will annihilate them."

"Oh yeah, you and what army?" Beast Boy said, recovering after being attacked.

Slade snapped his fingers, revealing hundreds of his robot minions causing Beast Boy to scream.

"You just don't know when to shut up, do you?" Cyborg remarked.

"Is there room for one more?!" Vlad cackled evilly, revealing his presence.

"Actually, no; we only needed you for your money, now that we've got it; X, dispose of our guest" Slade ordered.

"With pleasure" Red X said, pulling out a Desert Eagle and killing Vlad.

"And just to make sure he's dead" McKenzie said before literally sucking Vlad's soul out of his corpse.

"Hmm, that's a nice new trick" Red X said.

"Outnumbered or not, you're going down" Robin said.

With that, Robin deployed a grenade and started attacking the robots. Danny and the rest of the Titans joined in battle shortly afterwards. Slade, Red X, and McKenzie watched over from a safe distance. Danny flew over and confronted Red X.

"So how is this going to work, Danny?" X asked.

"You're going to die, Eddie for everything you've done" Danny said. "From crippling Sam to murdering Valerie; you're going to die"

X laughed.

"Don't you see, I'm already dead" X replied. "I've lost the love of my life to the dark side, danced with the Devil, and gone on a murdering spree. Go ahead and kill me… if you can"

Red X and Danny sprang into battle. Danny shot rapid fire ecto blasts at X who threw fireballs. One fire ball collided with one of Danny's ecto blasts, stunning both combatants. **(If it seems like I'm using the same attacks, it's because I'm really running out of offensive maneuvers) **Red X rushed over and kicked Danny in the gut, repeatedly.

"Danny Phantom's fallen down, on the ground, pound for pound. Danny Phantom's fallen down, I'm so crazy" Red X mocked before Danny pulled a low blow and kicked Eddie in the groin.

As X doubled over in pain, Danny froze him in a thick sheet of ice. X had no problem melting the ice and striking Danny with lightning. Knowing they were equal in power, X and Danny decided to have a fist fight. Danny threw the first punch. Red X ducked and punched Danny in the gut. Danny threw a left; X ducked again and connected with an uppercut.

Meanwhile Robin was fighting with Slade. Robin started by head butting Slade, hurting himself more than he did Slade. Slade grabbed Robin by his leg and slung him to the ground.

The Titans on the other hand, had a lot to deal with, fighting Slade's minions.

**(That's all I'm going to say. Just know that the Titans are winning.)**

Back with Red X and Danny, Danny fought his hardest, but Red X's training gave him the ultimate advantage.

"I can't use the Ghostly Wail, it'd bring the whole building down" Danny thought before X's fist slammed into his face.

"Face it Phantom, you've met your match" Red X said, pulling Phantom up to his feet only to knock him back down with a skull cracking head butt, opening a gash on Danny's head.

Danny was doing much better compared to Robin. His clothes had been torn, bruises covered his body and he had a cut right above his right eye.

"Robin, I'm disappointed in you; you've gone soft since our last encounter" Slade mocked as Robin threw a punch, which the villain easily managed to block.

Robin pulled out a birdarang and hit Slade in the head. Slade's head jerked back and it was Robin's turn to go on the offensive. Robin pulled out his staff and began beating the crap out of the villain, ending when he knocked Slade over the edge and crashing into some crates. With Slade out of the way, Robin turned to help Danny. A carefully aimed birdarang to the back of the head made X back off.

"2 against one, well that hardly seems fair" Red X commented.

"Allow me to help" McKenzie said before taking control of Robin and attacking Danny.

"Yo, what's going on with Robin?" Beast Boy asked.

"It's McKenzie, she's controlling Robin's mind" Raven said.

"Do you think you can stop her?" Cyborg asked.

"It's worth a shot" Raven said before attacking McKenzie.

The fight freed Robin from her mind control and allowed him to fight alongside Danny. During the fight between Raven and McKenzie, McKenzie accidentally bumped her head against a metal pipe. Red X quickly rushed to her side, but much to his surprise she didn't remember anything.

"Eddie? Why are you wearing that ridiculous outfit?" she asked.

"Wait, you don't remember anything?" X asked.

"No, the last thing I remember was Vlad trying to brainwash me to be deceitful, sadistic, and evil" McKenzie said.

"Then boy do we have explaining to do" Red X said before surrendering.

After everything was explained, Red X was arrested. He was found not guilty by reason of insanity and sentenced to 6 months in Arkham. After being released, Shady reconciled with his friends and even became good friends with the Teen Titans. Danny and Shady were both made honorary Titans. In the following months, Danny, Eddie, and Dani taught McKenzie how to use her powers. Shady revived Jason Todd using the Lazarus Pit and managed to tell a long, complex, elaborate, and convincing lie that managed to fool Jason into making peace with him. The only missing link was Slade, who disappeared after his defeat.

**And there's the bonus story. Tell me what you think. What do you like or dislike? Oh and btw, be on the lookout for my first Teen Titans fanfic _Babylon_**


End file.
